RWBY Watches The MCU (Iron Man)
by Katana of the Blade
Summary: It's Ruby Rose's birthday, so a strange, powerful fan of the girls decided to give Ruby a gift in the form of allowing Ruby herself, her team, her uncle Qrow and Weiss' sister Winter to see into a fantastic world of superheroes, supervillains, incredible technology and creatures beyond their belief. Rated T for obvious language and violence in the movies.
1. A different Kind of Adventure

Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-training and leader of the up and coming team RWBY and the source of the R in its acronym name, arrived in her room and was surprised at the sudden loud noise of party poppers, along with confetti flying in the air. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ruby!" The other three members of her team cheered.

Yes, in addition to Halloween, today was the young leader's birthday and her team had ensured it would be perfect. The other members of the team included Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, self-appointed second-in-command of the team and the source of the team's W. Blake Belladonna, the dark and mysterious member of the team, a former member of the White Fang terrorist organization and a Faunus, a person with animal traits, in her case, cat ears and the source of the team's B. And finally, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half-sister and the pun-loving, thrill-seeking energetic brawler of the team and the source of its Y.

"Of course! Did you think I'd let my little sister's birthday be anything but perfect?!" Yang asked, hugging Ruby, surprisingly not crushing her for once.

"And we bought plenty of candy so you don't have to steal everyone else's this time." Weiss said with a bit of a glare... Yeah, last year, Ruby really abused the privilege of her birthday, asking everyone else for their candy and even expecting her team to buy her a costume. This of course, ended with her sister putting her into a trash bin, but the three girls later agreed they were too hard on their young leader, so they made up for it this time by buying more candy than even Ruby could eat in an entire month.

Suddenly, a crow flew into the team's dorm window, slamming against it hard, sliding down and dropping off the window. "Well, Ruby, start picking presents so we can get to the cake and ice cream." Blake told her leader.

"Right. Wow. There's a lot here." Ruby said, looking at the 10 boxes on the table in front of tore open the first box from Yang, revealing a video game. "Oh, wow! It's the new Deity of Conflict game! Thanks, sis! I can't wait to play it!" Ruby said happily as she looked at the game featuring a pale man with a blue tattoo around the left side of his body, accompanied by his daughter who assisted him in combat with throwing knives and axes.

"I knew you'd love it!" Yang said, hugging her sister once again.

The next one was from Weiss, which was revealed to be a book on many different types of weapons, what the best firearm to combine them with would be and the best Dust to use with them. "I love it, Weiss! I'm gonna have so many ideas from this!" Ruby said happily, hugging her partner. Suddenly, the crow hit the window again.

Weiss was caught off-guard by the hug, but smiled and returned it. "Well, I saw it and just knew it would be the perfect gift for a weapon-obsessed dolt like you." She said.

The sound of distant running was heard before a man burst into the room, opened the window and quickly ran out. "What the-!? What was that?!" Blake asked, the only one who noticed, as Ruby and Weiss were still hugging and Yang was taking pictures.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Next one, Ruby!" Yang said.

"Right!" She agreed, opening a present from Blake. It was several issues of a comic book about a Faunus superhero that fights crime and stands up for equal rights for Faunus and humans. "Wow, Blake! This looks awesome!" She said happily.

"I thought it'd be something nice we could read together." Blake said.

Suddenly, the crow flew in for a third time, the window finally not stopping it, allowing it to land, at which point, in a puff of smoke, the crow turned back into Yang and Ruby's uncle, Qrow. "Ta-da!" He announced himself.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried out happily, tackling her uncle in a hug as soon as he was safely on the floor.

"Hey there, pipsqueak. I got you something." He said, handing her a gift.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you!" She said happily, tearing it open to reveal another game with two white-haired men and a black-haired man on the cover. "Yes! Demon Could Weep 5!" She said happily, hugging her uncle again.

"Hey, no problem. It's not every day it's your birthday." He said.

Suddenly, the door was opened again, revealing Weiss' sister, Winter. "Greetings, dear sister." She said as she entered the room.

"Winter!" Weiss said happily, hurrying up to her sister, before remembering herself and stopping before her sister, offering her a curtsy. "Your presence honors us." She said. She then looked up to her sister, who smiled, the two hugging after this. "So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I was given a short leave of absence from the military, so I decided to pay you a visit." Winter explained, before looking up and glaring at Qrow. "You! What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"Hey, easy there, Ice Queen. It's my niece's birthday. I have as much right to be here as you." Qrow explained.

"Well then, sister. Perhaps we should continue our visit elsewhere." Winter said.

"But Winter, it's my friend AND team leader's birthday." Weiss said.

"You can spend more time with her after that drunkard leaves." Winter insisted, grabbing Weiss wrist and pulling her to the door. But suddenly... There was no longer a door.

* * *

The team was suddenly in a white void."W-what's going on here!?" Yang asked.

"Where are we?" Blake asked as well.

"You're in my world now." A voice rang out. Everyone turned to see a girl as tall as Qrow, wearing a black dress with a slit on each side, almost reaching her hip, leaving the dress as basically two flaps in the front and back (think Ada Wong's RE4 dress, but with a slit on each side), with dark blue hair and red eyes.

"Who are you!? I demand you release us from here now!" Winter demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet." The girl said.

"Then I'll just have to force you!" Winter shouted, flying in with her sword drawn, ready to impale the girl. However, in an instant, before anyone could tell what happened, the girl was gone and Winter was on the ground, face down, butt sticking up in the air her pants down around her ankles and her underwear stretched up her back and over her head, hooked onto her nose. In other words, not only had this mysterious woman defeated Winter in less than a second, but she'd also given her an atomic wedgie.

The girl was now sitting off to the side in a throne made of ice, filing her nails. "I wouldn't recommend anyone else trying that." She warned calmly, but the glare her eyes gave off basically screamed "If anyone else tries it, you'll get worse".

"Winter!" Weiss cried, running several paces forward, turning around and holding her arms out wide to protect her sister's dignity and decency, shielding her from the other's views. "Don't you dare look, you dolts!" She snapped.

Yang tried to contain herself, but couldn't help bursting out laughing, falling to the floor and rolling in laughter. Qrow almost wanted to as well, but he had to stay focused on the threat. Winter may not be on his level, but she's still technically a graduated, full-fledged Huntress. So for her to be effortlessly defeated in less than a second, not to mention in such a humiliating way, meant that whoever they're dealing with was a force to be reckoned with. "This could get ugly..." He said under his breath.

Blake couldn't help but smirk a bit as well, seeing a Schnee in such a position. Sure, Winter isn't responsible for the suffering of the Faunus like her father, but she was still rather stuck up, so it was nice to see her brought down a peg... or twenty. Ruby, however, was left in awe at what happened. "That was AWESOME!" She said, running up to Katana, starry-eyed. "You just beat an actual, full-fledged Huntress! Like nothing! With a wedgie! And I'm fast, but even I couldn't see you move, you were so fast! Can you teach me how to do that!? Can you!? Please!?" Ruby pleaded.

The girl couldn't help but smile at this, patting Ruby on the head. "Sorry, sweetie, but I'm afraid its not something that can be taught." She explained.

"Aww..." Ruby said, deflating instantly.

"Ruby, you dolt! Get away from her! You saw what she did to my sister! She's dangerous!" Weiss snapped, pulling Winter's pants up, before unhooking her underwear from her sister's head.

"Well, yeah, but your sister went after her first." Ruby said.

"Thank you." The girl said with a respectful nod.

"Only after she kidnapped us!" Weiss countered.

"Kidnapping is a strong word. I prefer... Borrowed." The girl explained.

"Well, no offense, but we didn't exactly say we wanted to be borrowed." Qrow said. "And mind telling us your name, Miss?" Qrow asked.

"Of course. My name is Katana. Nice to meet you." She said.

"And, what are you, exactly. There's no way you're an ordinary human or Faunus." Blake said. Even if she was the best Huntress in history, Blake and the others, especially Ruby, should've been able to still see her move when she defeated Winter.

"A demon." She said nonchalantly.

"A d-demon?" Weiss asked fearfully. Remnant had myths of such beings that even the strongest Grimm would cower in terror from, but she never thought they'd be real.

"That's right. An ice demon, specifically, but I do have a bit of reality warping power, thanks to my father." She explained.

Yang, who had finally recovered from laughter as the situation became serious, got back up. "So... why did you bring us here?" She asked.

"Well, I found out it was a certain adorable cinnamon roll's birthday," Katana started, pulling Ruby into a hug and nuzzling her, causing Ruby to giggle a bit despite the initial surprise of being hugged by a stranger and such a dangerous one at that, "So, I decided to bring you all here as my own present to her." She said, looking at Ruby. "I understand you're a big fan of comics. Well, not to brag, but my world has some of the best comic book heroes you could imagine. And we've made some pretty epic movies of them, so I brought you here to watch them." Katana explained.

"Wow, really?! Awesome! Thank you!" Ruby said excitedly.

"But why bring us here to watch them? And why humiliate my sister?!" Weiss demanded.

"Well, first off, your sister attacked me. That was self-defense. Plus, she kind of deserved it. She's got quite a bit of an attitude. And I brought you here because in total, there's 23 movies that are all at least 2 hours long, so there would be no way to watch them all in one day, so Qrow and Winter wouldn't be able to watch them all with you. Here, time is meaningless. And when the movies are done, you'll be returned to your own world at the exact moment before you were taken. And if you weren't trapped here, there's now way Winter would've agreed to stay and watch, since Qrow is here and she was taking Weiss with her. These girls are a package deal, Soldier Girl." Katana explained, looking at Winter towards the end.

Winter glared at Katana, but sighed, knowing A: she couldn't stand up to the demon and B: she did have a point. "I suppose you have a fair point." She said.

"Great! Then let's get started!" Katana said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, a large U-shaped couch that could easily fit 10 people appeared, a large ottoman filling the U to ensure everyone could stretch their legs out. And across from this couch was a massive screen as large as the ones seen in movie theaters. "Everyone find a place to sit." She instructed.

They all did so, Ruby sitting in the middle of the couch, Yang to her right and Qrow to her left, the Schnees off to the right side and Blake on the left, Katana sitting right beside Blake. "But... what about food?" Blake asked.

"Think of what you want to eat." Katana said simply.

Blake raised an eyebrow at this, but thought of the meal she had after her team's victory in the single's round of the Vytal Festival, a large bowl of noodles, topped with at least a half-dozen tuna suddenly popping onto her lap. "Score!" She said with stars in her eyes, before scarfing into the bowl.

"Ugh. Such awful table manners. And aren't you supposed to be the princess of Menagerie?" Winter asked indignantly.

Blake glared at her. A glare shared by Katana. "You want another wedgie?" The demon asked, Winter going silent, a look of fear on her eyes as her hands discreetly went to her butt.

"B-but what about... Needing the bathroom?" Ruby asked, blushing a bit.

Katana smiled again. "Right over there, sweetie." She told Ruby, pointing to a door that suddenly appeared.

Yang got up and headed over, opening the door and seeing a bathroom almost identical to the one they had in Beacon: a toilet, a sink and a bathtub/shower at the back of the room."Yep. That's a bathroom, alright." She said, coming back and jumping over the couch to land back in her spot between Ruby and the Schnees.

"If that's all, then it's time for our first movie. Iron Man." Katana announced, the movie suddenly beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! It's a whole new story! I hope you guys will enjoy it! Thanks to my good friend, Eclipse Metastar for finding me a Transcript website to make writing this story easier and thanks to my brother Sai Kunai Blade for letting me use his character, Katana, who as you may have guessed, I named my profile after, so I thanks to him for that, too.**

**I know some of you may be thinking "why did you add Qrow and Winter?" Well, Qrow has quite a bit in common with Tony, as we all know. Plus it's Ruby's birthday, so he had to be there for that. And Winter didn't get nearly enough screen time in Volume 3, so hopefully volume 7 fixes that. And now Weiss gets to spend more time with her beloved older sister.**

**What do you think about Katana? Or this idea? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Starting Things Off With A Blast

_**It began in a desolate landscape, a desert with snowy mountains in the distance. Wind could be heard before a line of armored vehicles were racing across the dust, leaving trails of it behind them. Suddenly, music blasted through the speakers. An army jeep crawled along the dirt trail as AC/DC's Black n' Black played.  
**_

"Hey, alright. This is some music I can jam to." Qrow said, nodding his head to the music.

"Aww, yeah! Rock on!" Yang agreed, Ruby also giving a "Yeah!" and the two jamming with their uncle.

"Ugh. Of course you would enjoy such loud, unrefined music. Why not something more classical?" Winter grumbled.

"If you mean like my music Winter, I'm not sure it would fit here." Weiss said.

_**The location was revealed just below the jeeps as ****Kunar Province, Afghanistan.**_

"Kunar Province? Afghanistan?" Blake asked, confused.

"I've never heard of that place." Ruby said.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned this is from another world. As in not Remnant. You likely won't recognize any of these places." Katana explained.

**_The inside of one of the jeeps was then shown, a silver boom box was at the feet of some soldiers, one of them smirking at it, before a hand holding a glass of scotch came onto the screen, trembling with the turbulence. A young soldier looked at the man across from him, a bit nervously, before looking ahead._ **

**_Tony Stark was then shown on the screen, wearing a suit and stylish sunglasses. His eyes met the young soldier's, causing him to look away once more._ "I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do?" _He asked. The soldier simply stared ahead._ "I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" _Tony said._**

"He should have more respect for soldiers." Winter said with a glare.

"Hey, lighten up, Ice Queen. He's just having some fun with them." Qrow reasoned.

"Of course you would like the man with a glass of scotch in his hand." Winter scoffed.

**"We can talk, sir." _The soldier behind him assured him._**

**"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" _Tony asked._**

**"No, you intimidate them."_ The female soldier driving the vehicle explained._**

"Why would they be intimidated by him? He doesn't look that scary." Ruby said.

"He's most likely a weapons benefactor for them. In other words, he supplies them with highly powerful weaponry. So if he has that at his disposal, it's no wonder he intimidates them. Most soldiers in Atlas find my father quite intimidating as well." Weiss explained.

"You sure that's because of his weapons and not the fact he's a racist slave driver constantly making shady business deals?" Blake asked.

"Oh! Papa Schnee got burned!" Yang cheered.

**"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." _Tony stammered._**

**_The young soldier lightly chuckled a bit._ "I'm an airman." _The female soldier explained._**

**"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" _Tony asked. The Soldiers in the vehicle laughed and chuckled._ "Come on, it's okay, laugh." _Tony encouraged them._**

"You're on duty! Be serious!" Winter barked at the soldiers.

"Is it really that bad to have a few laughs?" Ruby asked, shrinking down at Winter's glare.

"Hey, come on. Everyone has a sense of humor. You can still laugh at a joke and do your job. As long as they do their job, who cares?" Qrow said, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder to calm her.

"All work and no play is never a good thing. Believe me, I know." Blake said, shuddering as she remembered how she practically tortured herself when tracking down the White Fang and Torchwick.

**"Sir, I have a question to ask." _The soldier riding shotgun requested._**

**"Yes, please." _Tony permitted._**

**"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" _The soldier asked._**

**"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" _Tony answered, looking around for any more questions._**

"Oh, wow..." Blake said, blushing a bit. She could imagine quite a few things happening between the arms dealer and these 12 women, due to her Ninjas of Love books.

"Yang, what's he talking about?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Qrow looked at each other nervously, before looking back at Ruby. "Uh... I'll tell you when you're older, Ruby." Yang said.

"Winter..?" Weiss asked, looking to her own sister, who was blushing and glaring at the screen.

"Yo don't need to know, Weiss. Drop it immediately." Winter ordered.

**_The Soldier next to him, Jimmy, raised his hand._ "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" _Tony asked._**

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" _The young soldier asked._**

**_"Yes. It's very cool." Tony complied. Jimmy pulled his camera out and_ _handed it to the soldier in the front seat._ "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." _Tony warned him._**

"MySpace?" Blake asked.

"An old social Media site." Katana explained.

"Oh, so like MugNovel or Chirper!" Yang said.

"Sure." The demoness said with a shrug.

**_The Soldier put up a peace sign for the photo._ "Please, no gang signs."_ Tony told him, Jimmy putting the peace sign down._ "No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace." _Tony joked._**

"That's horrible!" Ruby said.

"Again, Ruby, he's a weapons dealer. It's sad, but people need weapons. Even in our world." Weiss said.

**"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." _Jimmy encouraged._**

_**As the picture was about to be taken, something hit and blew up the vehicle in front of them. Gunshots and such were heard and hitting the side of their vehicle.**_

Everyone jumped when the explosion went off. "Whoa! What was that!?" Yang asked.

"An explosion! They must be under attack!" Winter explained.

"Well, suit and tie back there better hope these soldiers are good at their jobs." Qrow said.

**"What's going on?"_ Tony asked._**

**"Contact left!" _The airmen shouted._**

**"What have we got?" _Tony asked._**

**_The driver stepped out to go into combat and was shot down. The soldier who took the picture looked at the younger soldier "_Jimmy, stay with Stark!" _He ordered. He then jumped out and fired on an unseen enemy, but he too, was shot down. Some bullets also hit the windshield.  
_**

"Why are they just going down like that?! Where is their aura?!" Blake asked, horrified that these men were dropping like flies as Qrow and Yang struggled to keep Ruby from crying.

Even Winter had her arm around her younger sister, holding her close and trying to keep her from shedding tears. "Most standard issue soldiers haven't had their aura unlocked. So they likely don't have it." Winter explained.

"There is no such thing as Aura in this world. Or Dust." Katana explained, leaving everyone shocked.

"Then that means no Huntsmen or Huntresses, either..." Ruby said in horror.

"Impossible! How can they survive?!" Weiss asked.

"We've found other resources to fuel our devices like Dust does for you. And we don't have Grimm to worry about. Our only enemies are other humans." Katana told the young heiress.

**"Stay down!"_ Jimmy instructed, pushing Tony down._**

**"Yeah." _Tony agreed fearfully._**

_**The other Soldier from the front seat got out to shoot but was shot too. **_**"Son of a bitch!"**_** Jimmy shouted and got out to fight.**_

"No! You were ordered to stay and protect him! You'll only risk your own life by getting out and leave him unprotected!" Winter snapped.

"But they'll be sitting ducks if they just stay in the car." Blake countered.

"Sometimes the best option is the most risky, Ice Queen." Qrow said.

**"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" _Tony shouted._**

**"Stay here!" _Jimmy ordered, then turned back around and he was gunned down too, holes piercing the vehicle._**

**_There were more smoke and explosions outside the vehicle, red smoke erupting everywhere. Smoke billowed into the cloudless sky. More shouting and gunshots could be heard as Tony looked around in a panic, while more bodies collapsed to the ground._**

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ruby said, going slightly green, Katana creating a bucket and handing it to the speedster just in case.

"It's a war zone. You got a taste of one back at Mountain Glenn, but I hoped you'd never see the real thing." Qrow said softly to her, rubbing her back.

_**Tony's hearing and senses were dulled a bit as he got himself out of the vehicle, stumbling a bit in the chaos. He got some of his hearing back and ran and dove behind a rock for cover. He pulled out his phone to contact and call for help when a bomb landed next to him. He looked over to see it say: Stark Industries.**_

"Wait, didn't one of them call him Mr. Stark!?" Weiss asked, shocked, realizing what that meant.

"They turned his own weapons against him and his people. And now they're gonna kill him with them." Blake said, horrified, again remembering back to fighting her White Fang brethren and the possibility of having to fight Adam in the future.

_**The bomb whistled, getting louder by the second. He tried to get up and get away, but didn't in time. The bomb exploded and made him fly through the air a bit. **_**"Whoa!"**_** Tony cried out. He hit the ground hard, senses dulled again. He felt a pain in his chest and pulled his shirt of out the way as blood started to pool. He was revealed to be wearing a bulletproof vest beneath the shirt, but it had easily been torn through by the bomb debris, Tony passing out from the shock, everything fading to white.**_

"The blast itself wasn't too impressive, but the fact its shrapnel pierced through his vest... That missile's quite devastating." Winter said, impressed and unnerved.

"This world's weapons may be just as good as ours, even without Dust!" Ruby said, slightly in awe.

"Oh, just keep watching." Katana said.

_**Suddenly, the whiteness became slightly brown and looked as if someone was trying to look through fabric. It was revealed that Tony had a bag over his head, which was pulled off. His eyes adjusted to the light that seemed to be right above him, allowing him to notice a couple of strange men pointing a video camera at him. He then noticed he was strapped to a chair, surrounded by men with guns, shouting in a strange foreign language.**_

"What are they saying?" Blake asked.

"And what do they want?" Weiss asked.

"If I had to guess, they want him to manufacture weapons for THEM now." Winter said with a glare. She hadn't seen much of this world, so she couldn't say for certain which side was in the wrong, but this man was being presented as the protagonist of the film, so he must be the good guy, making his captors evil.

"How about we just keep watching and find out?" Qrow asked, a bit annoyed.

_**The screen went black, soon replaced by the golden letters of the title:**_

**IRON MAN**

"So, what did you all think?" Katana asked.

"That was awesome! So much action and explosions just in the first few minutes!" Yang said.

"A lot of people died, but those weapons all looked cool. I want to see more!" Ruby said.

"I must admit, I'd like to see how their world's weapons compare to ours as well. Perhaps I could get some ideas for the general when we get back." Winter said.

"I'm just curious as to what will happen from here." Weiss said.

"Yeah. That guy seemed like a dude I could have a drink with. I hope he gets himself out of there." Qrow said.

"And I'd like to hear and learn more about their world as a whole." Blake said.

"Alright, then. Let's continue." Katana said, continuing the video.

* * *

**A/N: And the first real chapter's done. I know it was short, sorry for that, but it was a lot for RWBY to take in all at once. A lot of death and so much happening all at once, that's something the girls would need to be eased into. So again, let me know what you thought in the reviews.**


	3. Introducing Tony Stark

**A stage was now shown with two large screens on either side of the podium. People seated at tables all throughout the room were applauding and cheering. A video was then shown on the two screens.**

**Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier, was shown at the bottom like before.**

"This place looks awesome! It's like that night club I trashed once!" Yang.

"You did what?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow at his oldest niece.

"Uh... Nothing!" She said quickly.

"This is Las Vegas. Sin city. Full of Casinos, expensive hotels with magic shows. Any possible way you can think of to spend money, they have it there." Katana explained.

_**"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."**_ **A narrator spoke over several pictures of Tony throughout his life, including a magazine cover of him at age 6 on a motorcycle with his father and one where he was at college next to some form of robot.**

"Wow! This guy's really smart!" Ruby said in awe.

"Building an engine at 6 years old and graduating college at 17! I didn't think it was possible!" Winter said in disbelief.

"But... what is summa cum laude?" Weiss asked.

"Basically, it means he graduated with the highest honors at the school." Katana elaborated once again.

_** "Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder,"**_ **The narrator continued as it a newspaper headline was shown that Tony's parents died in a car crash. Then, a few images of a bearded bald man, including a magazine cover where he appeared to be looking down on the world.**

"I don't like the way he seems to be looking down on the world." Blake said.

"Most big shot CEO's do. Like their dear old dad." Qrow said, looking to the Schnee's who glared back at him.

Winter simply glared, but Weiss spoke up. "I'm aware our father has tarnished the legacy of our grandfather's company. But when I am CEO, I vow to correct it!" Weiss said.

Winter smiled proudly at her little sister while Qrow gave a small smile as well. "Looking forward to it, then." He said.

_** "Until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."**_ **The narrator finished as the video showed more pictures of Tony, a moving blueprint of a missile and its targeting system, then finished with several more magazine covers of Tony.**

"Impressive weaponry. Perhaps Atlas could be able to recreate these." Winter said, taking several pictures with her scroll.

**A soldier, Colonel James Rhodes, was now standing at the podium with the award for Tony.** _**"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!" **_**He announced, another round of applause filling the room, with the Colonel joining them this time. However, Tony was nowhere to be found.**_** "Tony?" **_**He asked, looking around and sounding a bit desperate, but the man of the hour still didn't appear.  
**

Yang smirked. "He totally ditched." She said.

"That's one way he's different from our father, then. He'd NEVER miss a chance to show off his success." Winter said with venom in her voice at the thought of her father.

**After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Obadiah** **came to the stage. _"Thank you, Colonel."_** **He said, shaking Rhodes' hand and taking the award.**

"Hey, that award isn't for you!" Ruby snapped.

"Well, someone's gotta take it if Tony doesn't show." Qrow told his youngest niece.

**_"Thanks for the save."_ Rhodes said gratefully, walking off-stage.  
**

**_"This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much._****_This is wonderful."_ Obadiah said, looking at the award in his hand.**

"But it's not yours!" Ruby snapped.

"I'm sure someone will make sure Tony gets it, Ruby." Blake assured her with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

_**"Well, I'm not Tony Stark."**_ **He said, getting a chuckle from the audience.** _**"But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know...The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working." **_**He said.**

"Well, I suppose that is an admirable quality." Winter said.

"I feel a twist coming on!" Yang said with a grin.

* * *

**Dice were thrown down on as Tony was revealed to be gambling at a Craps table, surrounded by ****three ****attractive women.** _**"Work it!"**_** Tony cheered, turning to the quickly growing mob behind him. A girl tried to drag him away from the table, but he refused to leave it.** _**"Come on! We should just stay till the morning." **_**He said.**

"I was wrong. There's nothing admirable about him." Winter snapped.

"All those girls around him! How disgusting!" Weiss snapped as well.

"My kind of guy! I feel like him and I would get along!" Qrow laughed, Ruby and Yang rolling their eyes.

**Rhodes suddenly walked up and broke them apart, glaring at Tony.** _**"You are unbelievable."**_ **He told the billionaire.**

**_"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"Nobody roped me into anything!"_** **Rhodes snapped.**

_**"I'm so sorry."**_ **Tony apologized.**

_**"But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." **_**Rhodes told him.**

**_"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" _Tony asked.**

"You were already supposed to do it." Blake said with a small glare.

"You lose track of time when you're having that much fun." Yang said with a shrug.

**Rhodes pulled out the award. _"It's right here." _He said.**

**Tony, however, turned to someone off-screen. _"Uh, yeah, one more round."_ He requested.**

"He's had enough." Ruby said.

"Ruby, there's no such thing as too much." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask.

**_"Here you go."_ The colonel said, handing Tony the award.**

**_"There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry."_ Tony said as he took the award.**

_**"Yeah, it's okay."**_ **Rhodes dismissed.**

_**"Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around."**_ **Tony said sarcastically, handing the award to the girl next to him.**

"He has more of those?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"And I'm willing to bet he missed the ceremony for them as well." Winter said judgingly.

_**"We're gonna let it ride!"**_ **Tony said as scooped up the dice and held them up to the girl he gave the award to. _"Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something."_** **He told her and she blew on the dice, looking at him seductively.**

_**"Okay, you, too."**_ **Tony said and held the dice out to Rhodes' face.**

**_"I don't blow on a man's dice."_ Rhodes refused.**

"That sounds wrong." Blake said.

"You would know with those filth books!" Ruby said, glaring at Blake, who shrank immediately.

_**"Come on, honey bear."**_ **Tony insisted, but Rhodes knocked Tony's hand away causing the dice to roll. _"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And..." _Tony announced the roll, the dice both coming up on one.**

_**"Two craps. Line away." **_**The dealer announced, taking the dice away.**

"Ugh. Snake eyes. Never good." Qrow said.

"Of course. It's 2. It's literally impossible to roll anything lower with 2 dice." Winter said.

_**"That's what happens."**_ **Rhodes said.**

_**"Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, William."**_ **Tony said.**

**Tony ****and the colonel walked out of the casino, followed by several guards.**_** "This is where I exit."**_ **Tony said.**

**_"All right. Tomorrow, don't be late." _Rhodes told him.**

_**"Yeah, you can count on it."**_ **Tony assured him.**

"He'll totally be late." Ruby said.

"Of course." Weiss said, rolling his eyes.

_**"I'm serious!"**_ **Rhodes warned him.**

_**"I know, I know."**_ **Tony said dismissively. _"Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's._ _There you go."_** **He said, passing the award to a man in a toga.**

"He's giving away an award just like that?!" Winter said in disbelief.

"Well, he did say he had tons of them." Blake said.

"Who is that guy?" Ruby asked.

"He's dressed to resemble Julius Caesar, a Roman dictator who was assassinated by his political enemies. We named a lot of things after him, like a salad, a pizza restaurant chain and, obviously a few casinos. I don't know why, though, he clearly wasn't a great person." Katana said.

**Tony and his guards walked out to a slick limo, but as Tony was about to get in, a very attractive blonde woman rushed towards the vehicle, but was stopped by the bodyguards.**

_**"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!"**_ **The ravashing young woman called to him, out of breath. _"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" _She requested.**

**Tony tilted his head and looked at one of his bodyguards, Happy.** _**"She's cute."**_** Happy mumbled.**

"Of course, he only talks to cute girls." Blake said with a glare.

"Well, then he'd definitely talk to you, Blake-y." Yang teased, tickling Blake a bit, the Faunus girl pushing her back, but still smiling.

_**"She's all right?"**_ **Tony questioned. He then turned to Christine.** **_"Hi." _He greeted.**

_**"Hi."**_ **She returned the greeting.**

_**"Yeah. Okay, go."**_ **He permitted.**

_**"It's okay?"**_ **She asked at the same time he spoke, before starting.** **_"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"_ She asked.**

_**"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."**_ **Tony said.**

Everyone looked to Katana, who rolled her eyes. "Leonardo da Vinci. Basically the father of modern society. He came up with dozens of brilliant inventions that revolutionized modern life... And he was a painter, too." She said.

"Wow. So being compared to him would be an honor." Weiss said, impressed.

"And the guy treats it like a joke." Qrow said, his opinion of the man diminishing a bit.

_**"And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?" **_**She asked again.**

_**"That's not bad." **_**Tony accepted.**

"Hey, I found a new name for Jimmy when I get back!" Qrow laughed

"Hold your tongue, fool, before I remove it!" Winter snapped. Katana rolled here eyes and immediately swiped Harbinger from Qrow and Winter's weapon from her.

_** "Let me guess. Berkeley?" **_**Tony asked.**

**_"Brown, actually."_ Christine corrected.**

_**"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**_ **Tony told her.**

"Aww, that's sweet." Ruby said with a smile.

"He's faking it, Ruby. I don't think he really cares." Yang informed her sister, who deflated at this.

_**"Rehearse that much?"**_ **She questioned.**

_**"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."**_ **He confirmed.**

_**"I can see that."**_ **She said.**

_**"I'd like to show you first-hand."**_ **He propositioned.**

"Disgusting." Both Schnee sisters said together.

"Y-yeah... Disgusting..." Blake agreed, looking away with a blush, already picturing the billionaire and the reporter in bed together.

_**"All I want is a serious answer."**_ **She told him.**

**_"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'" _Tony said.**

_**"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." **_**She criticized.**

"Again, sounds like Ironwood's motto." Qrow said.

"My father's as well, sadly..." Weiss said, looking down.

_**"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**_ **Tony countered.**

_**"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."**_ **Christine retorted.**

_**"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." **_**Tony came back.**

"Ladies, enough! You're both pretty!" Yang said jokingly.

"Wow, she's really trying

_**"Wow."**_** Christine said, raising her eyebrows. "You**_** ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"**_ **Christine asked.**

**_"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." _Tony propositioned again.  
**

**Risque music began to play before the scene changed to Tony being thrown down onto the bed, Christine getting on top of him in, her jacket and pants gone as they began smothering each other with kisses.  
**

Qrow and Yang instantly lunged towards Ruby and covered her eyes, Winter quickly doing the same for Weiss. "Hey!" Ruby cried.

"Winter!" Weiss whined.

"Y-you don't need to see this, Weiss!" Winter said sternly.

"It's not important, Ruby. It's uh, really boring..." Qrow said, sweatdropping a bit.

"No, it's not..." Blake said with a lewd grin, leaning closer to the screen, even crawling towards it a bit, before Katana grabbed the seat of her shorts and pulled her back into a sitting position.

**The two of them made sensual noises as they tangled themselves together, Tony rolling to be on top, causing them to fall off the bed, the billionaire laughing.**

"Whoa! It's getting intense now..." Qrow said, grinning a bit.

"What an oaf. He could've crushed her, landing on her like that." Winter scoffed.

* * *

**The next morning, Christine was alone in bed, covered by only the blanket, when lights suddenly came on, waking her up.** _**"Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m."**_ **An automated voice announced, the black wall suddenly brightening, revealing that they were automated blinds in front of a balcony, giving an ocean view.**

"Whoa. You're gonna wanna see this, Rubes." Yang said, removing her hands from her sister's face, Qrow doing the same and Winter removing her own hands from Weiss' face.

"Wow. I don't think there's a view like that anywhere on Remnant." Blake said, amazed.

**Christine walked up to the windows, wrapped in the white blanket. The view suddenly backed out to reveal a huge, beautiful white mansion ****built with modern marble architecture, perched on a cliff above the sea. It also had a pool. **

**The location was introduced as Malibu, California.**

"Whoa! It's beautiful!" Ruby said in awe.

"Incredible! I'd give a small bit of the Schnee fortune for a home with a view like that." Weiss said, everyone nodding in agreement.

**Christine then walked around the house, now dressed in a short purple robe, searching for the billionaire. _"Tony? Hey, Tony?"_** **She called a few times. She walked down the hall, admiring a piece of art on the table, then noticed a panel on the wall and put a finger to it.**

"She shouldn't be touching that. Besides how rude it is to mess with someone's personal settings, she likely isn't authorized to use it." Winter said.

"I would've just stuck with the rude thing, but you make a good point about not being authorized." Qrow admitted.

**She would come to regret this almost immediately as the device flashed red with an alarm going off, causing her to recoil in surprise. ****_"You are not authorized to access this area."_ The automated voice from before warned the reporter.**

**_"Jesus."_ She said in shock, backing away from the panel.**

**About 10 feet behind her was another woman in a business skirt.** _**"That's Jarvis. He runs the house."**_ **She explained, before holding up Christine's clothes on a coat hanger, covered in plastic.** _**"I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." **_**She told the reporter.**

"Wow. She's really good!" Ruby said, impressed.

"Indeed. She must be Tony's version of Klein." Weiss agreed.

"Something tells me she has to do this a lot." Blake said with a lewd smile.

_**"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." **_**Christine said, gesturing to Pepper with her finger as she approached.**

_**"Indeed I am." **_**Pepper confirmed.**

"Pepper Potts. A lovely name for a lovely lady." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Ugh. You drunken womanizer." Winter snapped.

_**"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning."**_ **Christine said with a hint of a sneer.**

**Pepper Potts was unfazed at this insult, however, simply smiling. _"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" _****She asked, gesturing to the door.**

"Ooh! She's a spicy pepper!" Yang laughed.

"Aww yeah! She shut reporter girl down!" Ruby cheered.

"I like her!" Qrow chuckled.

* * *

**Tony was now shown in his garage, listening to loud rock music while looking at a car's engine, holding part of it in his hand, looking to a screen. _"Give me an exploded view. "_ He instructed.**

**_"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."_ Jarvis noted as an image of the engine was pulled apart, piece by piece.**

**_"Log that."_ Tony instructed again.**

"Low compression in a cylinder? What does that mean? For the vehicle, anyway?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure." Winter said.

"Probably a bad exhaust valve." Yang explained, everyone looking to her in shock. "What? I do all my own repairs on Bumblebee and tune up Dad's car every so often." She told them.

**Pepper came down the stairs, typing in the code to unlock the lab and entering, talking on a cell phone. _"I'm gonna try again, right now."_ She informed whoever she was talking to.**

**_"Please don't turn down my music."_ Tony said, not even looking up from his work.**

"Never mess with a man's music." Qrow confirmed.

"Even if it's blasting annoying rock music?" Blake asked.

"Especially then." Qrow said.

**_"I'll keep you posted."_ She said, before closing the phone and looking at her boss. _"_****_You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."_ She told him.**

**_"How'd she take it?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"Like a champ."_ Pepper said, looking at her papers.  
**

**_"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"_ Tony asked, looking at an engine part.**

"Because you're late!" Ruby said.

"Exactly! Punctuality is one of the most important aspects of any important event. Being late is disrespectful to both yourself and everyone waiting for you." Weiss agreed.

**_"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."_ She informed him.**

**_"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."_ He said nonchalantly.**

"An hour and a half!? That is completely unacceptable! If this man were in the military, he'd be court-martialed in an instant!" Winter snapped.

"He's got a point, though. If it's his plane, it's waiting on him, always." Qrow said.

**_"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door."_ Pepper said, hitting the button on a pen.  
**

**The genius turned back towards her. _"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"_ He asked.**

_**"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. **_**_Do you want it? Yes or no."_ She asked.**

"A painting? I didn't take him for the artsy type." Blake said.

"Lavish, expensive paintings are often a symbol of status and power. Our father constantly buys art he never looks at just to show off." Weiss explained.

**_"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not 'spring' like the season."_ Pepper informed him.**

**"So?" Tony asked.**

**_"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."_ She voiced her opinion.  
**

**_"I need it. Buy it. Store it."_ He instructed, getting up and walking past her.  
**

"Of course. Rich people throwing their money around on stupid things." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"That money could be used for way better stuff!" Ruby shouted.

**She nodded, lowering her work stuff and following him. _"Okay. The MIT commencement speech..."_ She started.**

**_"Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..."_ He said.**

**_"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."_ She told him.**

**_"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."_ He said, turning back to face her.**

"What's the big deal about some speech way off?" Qrow asked.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. One should be prepared for months in advance when they have any form of important public even coming up. All of Weiss' concerts are planned months in advance so she can memorize her lines, perfect her pitch and perform her song perfectly." Winter explained, putting a hand on Weiss' head proudly, Weiss smiling and blushing.

**_"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."_ She said, opening up a folder for him to sign a paper inside.  
**

**_"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"_ He asked.**

**_"As a matter of fact, I do."_ She confirmed.  
**

**_"I don't like it when you have plans."_ Tony said.**

"She may work for you, but you still don't control every aspect of her life! Klein lives with us and he is still free to come and go as he pleases!" Weiss said.

"Right. My family has a cook, but we're always prepared if she has other plans." Blake agreed.

**_"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."_ She countered.**

**_"It's your birthday?"_ He asked.**

**_"Yes."_ She confirmed.  
**

**_"I knew that. Already?"_ He asked.**

**_"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."_ She sassed him.**

"Really? You forget that awesome lady's birthday?" Qrow asked.

"That's horrible!" Ruby said.

**_"Get yourself something nice from me."_ Tony told her.**

**_"I already did."_ She told him.**

**_"And?"_ He asked.**

**_"It was very nice."_ She said.  
**

**_"Yeah."_ He inquired.  
**

**_"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."_ She said.  
**

**_"You're welcome, Miss Potts."_ He told her. She handed him a small cup of coffee, which he downed immediately. _"_****_Okay."_ He said, handing the cup back and heading out.**

"Well, I guess that was kind of sweet." Yang said.

"Oh yes. Because one sweet moment makes up for forgetting her birthday and making her get rid of a woman you had sex with the night before." Winter said sarcastically.

"They did WHAT?!" Weiss and Ruby asked at the same time.

* * *

**The music came back as a beautiful silver sports car was shown roaring down a road along the cliff side, the familiar ****black limousine struggling to keep up. **

**The sports car pulled up onto an airport tarmac, followed closely by the limousine. Near a plane on the concrete, Rhodey was glaring as Tony got out of the sports car. _"You're good."_ Tony complimented as he closed the door. _"I thought I lost you back there."_ He told Happy, who got out of the limo.**

"Oh, man those are nice cars." Qrow said.

"Fast, too." Yang said with a bit of a purr.

**_"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."_ Happy explained.**

**"I got you. I got you." Tony laughed, walking to the staircase of the plane.**

**_"What's wrong with you?"_ Rhodey demanded, clearly furious.**

**_"What?"_ Tony asked innocently, Happy following him with his luggage.**

**_"Three hours."_ Rhodey informed him angrily.**

"THREE HOURS?!" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Unforgivable! Some form of repercussions MUST come from this!" Winter snapped furiously.

"Well, we know something bad happens to him in the future." Blake said.

**_"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair."_ Tony gave his excuse.  
**

**_"For three hours?"_ Rhodey asked furiously, clearly no buying it. _"For three hours you got me standing here."_ He snapped.**

**_"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on."_ Tony said, moving past him into the jet with Happy right behind him with the luggage.  
**

"That's so mean." Ruby said, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Not gonna lie, I'd probably do that, too." Qrow said, chuckling himself a bit.

**_"Wheels up! Rock and roll!"_ Tony called.**

* * *

**The plane was now seen flying above the clouds, Stark Industries printed on the side. Inside, Tony and Rhodes were sitting near the windows, a stewardess laying out silverware. _"What you reading, platypus?"_ Tony asked.**

**_ "Nothing."_ Rhodes said, not looking up from his paper.**

_**"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." **_**Tony ****said.**

**_"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"_ Rhodes said, finally looking at Tony.**

"you sir, have every right to be furious! This man has disrespected you and delayed official military business! This behavior is unacceptable and this man should face some form of punishment!" Winter snapped.

Winter, I don't think that's happening. Might as well give it a rest." Qrow told her.

**_"I said I was sorry."_ Tony told him.  
**

**_"Good morning, Mr. Stark."_ An attractive stewardess said.  
**

**_"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man."_ Rhodes tried to assure him as they began talking over each other.  
**

"Then he should do a better job having his man's back." Blake said.

"Yeah, I love all you girls, but if you EVER leave me standing around for 3 hours, that wedgie Katana gave Winter will seem like your panties bunching up in comparison." Yang warned her teammates, who shivered and nodded.

**Tony then turned his attention to the stewardess with a smile. _"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he..." _He started.**

**_"I'm just indifferent right now."_ Rhodes repeated. **

**_"Hot towel?"_ The stewardess asked, Tony taking one.**

_**"You don't respect yourself, **_**_so I know you don't respect me."_ Rhodes said.**

**_ "I respect you."_ Tony assured him.**

"If you respected him, you wouldn't have left him standing there for 3 hours." Ruby said bluntly.

"He should be ashamed of himself." Weiss said.

_**"I'm just your babysitter. **_**_So, when you need your diaper changed... Thank you."_ He said, looking to he stewardess as she gave him a towel. _"_****_Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"_ Rhodes finished.**

**_"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you?"_ Tony asked the stewardess. _"_****_Thanks for reminding me."_ He said to Rhodes.**

"What's sake?" Ruby asked.

"Rice wine. My father often drinks it with his Mistral business partners. It's not bad." Weiss admitted.

Winter looked shocked and furious at her little sister. "Weiss! You've drank alcohol before! You shouldn't be touching that until you're 21!" She snapped, preparing to punish her sister.

Weiss inched back away from her sister as much as she could. "F-father told me to. He had me sing for his business partner, then had me stay and socialize, so I had to drink with them!" She explained.

_** "No, I'm not talking... **_**_We're not drinking. We're working right now."_ Rhodes refused.**

**_"You can't have sashimi without sake."_ Tony insisted.**

**_ "You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."_ Rhodes told him.**

"He's right. So far, Tony hasn't done one responsible thing this whole movie." Blake said.

"That doesn't mean he can't be responsible. I'm not always responsible, but you know I can be." Yang said.

"Well..." Blake said with a playful smile, looking away.

Yang gasped and put a hand to her chest in mock offense. "I'm so offended right now!" She said.

**_"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."_ Tony countered.**

**_"Hot sake?"_ The stewardess asked.**

**"Yes, two, please." Tony said as the stewardess poured him and Rhodes a glass.**

**_ "No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any."_ Rhodes said. **

**However, the scene quickly changed to both him and Tony clearly drunk, sitting on a couch with strobe lights making colored lights move around the room as the stewardesses were pole dancing for them.  
**

"Suuure. TOTALLY not drinking." Qrow chuckled.

"Disgraceful! You're a soldier on duty! You must stay alert and ready at all times! You can't do that if you're drunk!" Winter snapped.

_**"That's what I'm talking about. **_**_When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"_ Rhodes drunkenly rambled.**

**_"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..."_ Tony told him.**

**_"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."_ Rhodes insisted.  
**

"That WOULD motivational if he wasn't drunk." Ruby said.

"Agrees. As it is, it just sounds like drunken ramblings." Weiss agreed.

**_"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?"_ Tony said, gesturing to the dancing stewardesses.  
**

**_"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"_ Rhodes insisted as the plane was shown flying above the clouds again.**

"Man. That guy can't handlehis alcohol." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask.

"Just from Sake? Jeez. I need, like 5 Strawberry Sunrises to get like that." Yang said, before realizing what she said, seeing Qrow glare at her.

"You're dad's gonna hear about this." He said.

* * *

**The plane was now on the ground, clearly at a military base, judging by all the soldiers and military vehicles scattered around. Snowy mountains were seen in the background. The location was shown to be the Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan.**

**Tony descended from the planes staircase and walked up to a soldier, shaking his hand. _"General."_ He greeted.**

**_"Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation."_ The general informed him.**

"Yay! Weapons!" Ruby cheered.

"This may prove useful. Perhaps I can take notes on these weapons for General Ironwood." Winter said, imaging a pen and notepad, which appeared in her hands.

**_"Thanks."_ Tony said, shaking the hand of the man to the general's left.**

**Tony was now standing in front of a group of soldiers with his sunglasses on, a long and desolate valley behind him at the foot of the snowy mountains.**

_**"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. **_**_They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once."_ Tony explained.**

"I can get behind that." Yang said.

"I do have to say, it is rather annoying when larger enemies take more hits. I'd much prefer to bring them down in one hit." Weiss admitted.

_**"That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. ****And it's worked out pretty well so far. **_**_Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."_ Tony assured the soldiers, gesturing to one of them, who aimed the missile out into the valley behind him. The missile was then launched, an outer casing breaking away, allowing the missile to release over a dozen smaller ones that roared to life and screamed to the ground along with the main missile.  
**

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Ruby said in awe.

"Genius! Missiles that detach and fire other missiles for a greater area of effect!" Winter noted, writing it down.

"Wow. It's weird to see someone as excited about weapons as Ruby." Blake said.

**_"For your consideration, the Jericho."_ Tony announced, opening his arms wide as the missiles bombarded the entire valley along the mountain line, the force of the explosion creating a gust great enough to send the soldiers' hats flying even as far back as they were, the dust cloud even reaching and engulfing them.**

They were all shocked at that. "No way... No weapon on Remnant has that kind of power." Qrow said in shock.

"That kind of destruction. It almost doesn't seem real." Weiss said.

"There should be no need for that level of destruction." Blake said.

"But that was so cool!" Ruby said.

"Exactly. And we could eliminate an entire horde of Grimm with one of those." Winter said.

"But imagine what the bad guys could do with it. Torchwick and the White Fang stole dozens of those Paladin mechs and Torchwick wrecked a whole freeway with just one. Imagine what he could do with that missile." Yang said

**A briefcase was shown, opening up to reveal it was also a refrigerator, keeping an assortment of drinks and glasses, Tony grabbing a glass of scotch. _"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!"_ He said, raising his glass and taking a drink as he walked away.**

"I don't think you get to say 'To peace' when you make a weapon like that." Ruby said.

"No. No, you don't." Qrow agreed.

**Tony the checked his phone to reveal Obadiah in bed, most likely naked, as his chest was bare. _"Tony."_ He greeted his friend and colleague.  
**

**_"Obie, what are you doing up?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?"_ Obie questioned.**

"Of course. Only concerned about money and sales." Weiss scoffed.

"Typical." Winter agreed, both bitterly thinking of their father.

**_"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas."_ Tony assured him**

**_"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"_ Obie asked.**

**_"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"_ Tony asked playfully.**

"Yeah, please put something on." Yang said uncomfortably.

"Agreed. We didn't need to see that." Blake agreed, a bit disturbed as well.

**_"Good night, Tony."_ Obie said, slightly annoyed, before Tony hung up and entered a jeep.**

**_"Hey, Tony."_ Rhodes greeted, walking up to the jeep, putting his hand on the window.  
**

**_"I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee.' The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there."_ Tony said, looking back, likely to an off-screen jeep behind them.  
**

Everyone suddenly realized what was about to happen. "It ain't gonna be the fun-vee for long." Qrow said.

"I'd say they're in for a blast, but this really isn't the time for jokes." Yang said.

"Oh, my goodness, Yang Xiao Long won't joke about something. This must be a different universe!" Weiss said, getting some giggles from Blake and Ruby.

**_"Nice job."_ Rhodes praised.**

** Tony nodded. _"See you back at base."_ He told his friend.**

**However, this wouldn't happen, as the events from the prologue were quickly replayed, along with shaky, blurry images of a horrible surgery being performed on Tony, who was still conscious, screaming and struggling all throughout. Finally, a rag was pulled off of Tony's face as he began to lose consciousness, everything fading to black.**

"Poor Tony." Ruby said sympathetically.

"I'm still wondering how these people were able to take on an armored convoy like that." Winter wondered.

"Clearly, they've gotten their hands on some of Tony's weapons. The question is how." Blake said.

* * *

**The darkness slowly cleared to reveal Tony, unconscious on his bed with a tube going up his nose. His eyes suddenly flickered open as he looked around with wide eyes, curling his fingers. He then noticed the tube, grabbing and pulling it out of his nostril, at least two feet of tube coming out as he coughed, mist coming out to reveal how cold it was, before he finally fully removed it**

Once again, Weiss and Ruby found their eyes covered by Qrow and Winter, everyone else watching squeamishly. "Oh, man. I should've drank some more." Qrow said, disturbed

"I may need some of that as well." Winter said, green in the face. Qrow handed her his flask and she took a massive swig from it.

**He then noticed a cup on the table next to him. He attempted to grab it, only to knock it to the floor as he gasped for air. He coughed violently, more steam puffing into the air. A bald man with dark skin and glasses was then shown shaving. Tony reached for the cup on the floor, but stopped when he felt something pull on him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man warned him.**

"W-why not?" Ruby asked worriedly, pulling Qrow's hand away from her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss said, Winter allowing her to look again.

**Tony then looked to the other point where the wires connected to him were connected to. A car battery. **

**He then clawed at his chest, pulling away the dirty robe and ripping the bandages off. Tony gasped for air and grunted in pain, every move painful to him as he looked down at the rusty magnet in his chest, dried blood all around it.**

"Oh, gods! That's so much rust! That's REALLY bad for him!" Yang cried out in shock.

"And what is that car battery for?" Blake asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

**Tony gasped in pain and horror, shock clear on his face as it was made clear he'd truly experienced hell throughout this operation. And it was just the beginning.**

**Suddenly, a fire was shown as someone kindling it with small sticks while whistling a merry tune. Tony sat up, still fingering the thing in his chest as the man tending the fire was revealed to be the same man shaving before.**

**"What the hell did you do to me?" Tony demanded, although very weakly.**

**The man chuckled at this. "What I did? ****What I did is to save your life. ****I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum." He explained, walking up to Tony.**

"So, he has metal in his chest?" Ruby asked sickly.

"I guess so." Qrow said calmly, but clearly disturbed as well.

"But what is the atrial septum?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Essentially, his hearts." Winter explained uncomfortably.

**"Here, want to see? ****I have a souvenir. Take a look." He said, showing Tony a small vial filled with tiny, but very sharp metal shards.  
**

**"I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." The man explained.**

**"What is this?" Tony asked, looking down at the thing in his chest.  
**

**"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." The man explained.**

"A rusty magnet and a car battery is all that's keeping metal shards out of his heart?!" Yang asked, shocked and horrified.

"That's horrible. I think I might be sick." Blake said sickly.

**Tony at him, then back to the device in his chest, buttoning up his shirt, before he noticed a camera. The other man looked to the camera as well, then back to Stark. "That's right. Smile. ****We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." He explained.**

**"I don't remember." Tony said.**

**"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." The man said.  
**

Winter sighed. "I don't condonedrunken antics, but I must admit that's impressive." Winter said.

"That actually sounds like an interesting lecture." Weiss said.

**"Where are we?" Tony asked.**

**However, before the man could answer, the door opened with a loud crash. Tony tensed, along with the man with him. "Come on, stand up. Stand up!" The man said pulling Tony to his feet. "****Just do as I do." He instructed. Tony seemed a bit agitated as the man pulled him up, but still did what he said. "****Come on, put your hands up." The man ordered.**

**The door opened and a large man approached with two armed guards, more pouring in behind him. "Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Tony asked.**

"That's a good question." Ruby said.

"Either they managed to raid a base and steal them... Or someone gave it to them." Blake said suspiciously, remembering Torchwick said his benefactors provided him with the paladins and according to Weiss, the Paladins were reported missing, not stolen.

**The large man walked up to Tony, speaking in a language he didn't understand. He did say one word Tony understood, however: "Stark". He then spoke as if he was giving a lecture, not sounding threatening, but definitely not friendly.  
**

**"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.' ****He is honored." The shaving man translated.**

"Ooh. That's not a great title to be known by." Yang said.

"Sadly, it's a reputation our company has been given since our father's takeover." Weiss said.

**The large man then gestured to Tony while showing him a picture of the Jericho missile. A vicious smile on his face. "He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one" The shaving man explained.**

"You were right, sis." Ruby said worriedly, looking to Yang.

"Yeah. But now I wish I wasn't." Yang said.

"These people cannot be allowed to have that missile." Blake said.

**"I refuse." Tony said.**

Qrow winced at this. "Points for bravery, Stark, but that was the wrong thing to say." He said.

"Agreed. His courage is admirable, but I have no doubt they're willing to force him to do what they want." Winter said, concerned for the man... And what her sister and her team might see in the future.


	4. The Escape

**Water was now shown, before Tony's head was suddenly shoved into it. His captors were drowning him. Men shouted above the water, but it was muffled and distant due to the water. Tony screamed against his captors trying to drown, him, but this only caused him to swallow more water.**

"Oh, no! Tony!" Ruby cried out fearfully.

"What are they doing to him?!" Weiss asked, horrified.

"It's called waterboarding. They make you feel like you're drowning without actually killing you." Qrow explained grimly, pulling Ruby in to calm her down. Living in a bandit tribe for most of his life, Qrow had learned many forms of torture in his life. And he wished he forgot all of them.

**They pulled Tony back out, allowing him to gasp for air and spit out some water. The leader of the terrorists had on a sadistic smile as he watched Tony's torture. They pushed Tony back under, the wires from the electromagnet started to get wet, causing it to buzz and surge electricity through both the water and Tony, causing the engineer to convulse violently. Then, Tony's thoughts could be seen and heard as he saw a flash of Pepper. ****_"Tony!" _She cried out.**

"Those bastards! Let him go!" Yang snapped.

"Unfortunately, they're called extremists for a reason. They're willing to go to horrible extremes to get what they want." Winter explained.

"That's why I was so obsessed with stopping the White Fang. They were willing to go farther than they could ever justify." Blake said.

**T****ony was finally pulled out of the tub, getting dragged down a dark corridor with a sac over his head once again. The man who had translated for him right in front of him. He was brought out of the cave ****they were in. Tony was then brought down a ramp. The sac was then yanked off of Tony's head, causing him to be greatly disoriented by the sudden brightness of the sun after spending so long in the dark, blinking rapidly. His hair was incredibly messy. There was also a slight ringing noise.**

**Everything returned to normal and Tony was able to see his surroundings. He was in a terrorist camp, surrounded by the mountains. There were several straw and wood stalls strewn about, housing all manner of weapons: guns, grenades, missiles, etc. People were yelling in all different languages and herding around these stalls.**

"That's a lot of weapons." Ruby said worriedly.

"They could take over a small city with all those weapons." Winter said, disgusted.

** Tony struggled to follow the leader of his captors and stay ahead of the ones behind him, staggering a bit as he had to carry the battery powering his magnet. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was or find some familiar landmark. But as he looked around, he noticed the weapons in the stalls and what was printed on the side of them: Stark Industries.**

Weiss shivered at this. "It's just like the White Fang using Schnee company Dust for their bombs and taking the paladins as well." She said.

"It was rough having your own weapons turned on you, huh?" Yang asked sympathetically, Weiss nodding sadly.

**The soldiers suddenly stopped as they noticed Tony, readying their weapons. Tony stared at the weapons, the ones he created to be used against these people, confused and wondering how he got them as he was led through the camp. He had dried blood on the left side of his head, near his temple.  
**

**An even bigger, newer missile, also created by Stark Industries. The leader then came up to Tony, glaring at them, speaking in another language. ****He then said more in that language. ****_"He wants to know what you think."_ Tony's doctor translated.**

**_"I think you got a lot of my weapons."_ Tony replied in which the man translated.**

"He's not wrong." Qrow said.

"But he shouldn't have those weapons! He shouldn't be within miles of any of them!" Blake snapped. This man was proving to be just like Adam, but with INFINITELY less charm.

**The leader spoke loudly and confidently as he circled Tony, who turned to face him. _"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."_ The doctor said looking at Tony.**

**The leader smirked at Tony, as if to say "take this deal or die". Tony did take this deal, taking the man's hand when he held it out. "No,_ he won't."_ Tony said knowingly.**

**_"No, he won't."_ The man confirmed. The leader kept up his smirk, nodding at what they said, even though it was clear he didn't understand it.  
**

"Those men cannot be allowed to have that missile!" Winter said adamantly.

"Forget small cities! With that thing, they could even bring down Beacon!" Yang said.

* * *

**Tony and the doctor were now back in the cave, tinkering with technology, barely lit by a small fire, which reflected against Tony's face.. _"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains." _He told Tony.**

**Tony stayed silent, to which the man sighed before continuing to try and get through to the CEO. "Look,_ what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"_ He asked the billionaire.**

"Whoa. I've never heard anyone sounds that hopeless." Qrow said. Even with his semblance and the treatment its earned him, he never felt as helpless as Tony sounded now. Katana looked at Qrow sadly, coming up with an idea.

"Honestly, I don't think any of us would fair much better." Weiss said, now fearful of this possibly happening.

**_"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."_ Tony pointed out logically and hopelessly.**

**_"Well, then," _The man started, a smile spreading on his face._ "This is a very important week for you, isn't it?"_ He asked. Tony looked into the fire, the hopelessness on his face disappearing and being replaced with determination.**

"Aww yeah! He's got a plan now! Those bad guys are in trouble!" Ruby said in sing-song.

"This ought to be good." Yang said with a smirk.

* * *

**The men were now coming down the corridors, carrying the tools that Tony would need.**

**_"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." _Tony listed.**

"What?! He's actually building it?! Coward! Only trying to save his own skin!" Winter snapped.

"I don't know, Winter. From that look he had earlier, it seems he has something else planned. If he was simply building the missile, knowing they wouldn't release him, I doubt he'd appear so determined." Weiss analyzed.

Winter was surprised Weiss picked this up before she did, but smiled and placed a hand on Weiss' head. "That is a very astute analysis, Weiss. Excellent work." Winter said proudly.

**The outside of the cave was shown. It was orange and dusty, the desert seeming to clash with the snowy mountains seen earlier.  
**

**There was another Stark Industries missile on the table as Tony, wearing gloves without fingers, carefully adjusting a screw."How_ many languages do you speak?"_ He asked his assistant.**

**_"A lot."_ The doctor replied. _"But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."_ He listed.**

"Whoa! I don't even think there's that many languages on Remnant!" Yang said, surprised.

"Sounds like a diverse culture. I would like to learn about them if they weren't terrorists." Blake said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I-I meant this group, not all of their people. Just like the White Fang don't speak for all Faunus." She quickly explained.

**Tony then removed the explosive from the casing of the missile as the doctor listed their languages. "Who_ are these people?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings."_ He explained. Tony looked at his companion with a strange look on his face, his eyebrows raised as he removed something from the explosive.**

"Last I checked, 'loyal customers don't kidnap you." Qrow said.

"The Ten Rings..." Ruby said thoughtfully. "Catchy, but not very intimidating. Not like the White Fang." She voiced her opinion.

**The leader and two men were now looking at a small screen, watching Tony as he moved about the workshop, meaning the billionaire and the doctor were on camera, watching in case Tony tried anything suspicious.**

**_"You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."_ The man said looking at the billionaire, fidgeting a bit as he watched Tony do whatever he was doing.**

**_"Uh-huh."_ Tony dismissed him, ******sliding the entirety of his arm into and taking something out of a massive green bomb.****

"That cannot be proper safety procedure! He's likely to blow himself up like that!" Winter reprimanded critically.

Yang chuckled at Tony barely acknowledging Yinsen as he worked. "It's like Ruby working on weapons." She noted, getting giggles from Weiss and Blake, as well as a blush and pout from Ruby.

**Tony now sat at the desk, carefully tinkering with some gears as his assistant stood to his left. This was lucky for him as... "Okay,_ we don't need this."_ Tony said, tossing the metal behind him without even a glance, startling the doctor.  
**

**_"What is that?"_ The doctor asked.**

**Tony looked to him. "That's_ palladium,"_ He explained, toying with some metal with the tweezers he had._ "0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?" _Tony asked.**

"And he's bossy as Weiss!" Ruby noted, getting full blown laughs from Yang, Blake and Qrow while getting glares from the Schnee's.

"Hey!" Weiss cried out indignantly.

**A man was watching the security feed, looking rather confused. _"What are they doing?"_ He spoke in his own language, subtitles thankfully translating.**

**_"Working."_ Another man said.**

**Tony was now mixing something in a bowl with his hands, before handing it off to his assistant, who heated it over a fire. "Careful._ Careful, we only get one shot at this."_ Tony instructed.**

**_"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?"_ The man replied with a bit of snark as he poured the liquid into another bowl.**

**_"What do I call you?"_ Tony asked the man finally as he watched the liquid closely.**

**_"My name is Yinsen."_ The man introduced himself at last.**

"Finally! We got a name!" Qrow said.

"Yeh. It's like having a bunch of trailers for a show or movie and you don't learn the main characters name until halfway through the first episode." Yang agreed.

**_"Yinsen. Nice to meet you."_ Tony said.**

**_"Nice to meet you, too." _Yinsen said.**

**Tony was now working intently as he pressed a small tool to a metal circular shape. He then pressed this tool to another piece of metal in his hand, this one quite a bit thinner. Yinsen was watching in awe and confusion the whole time at Tony's work as Tony had a steely look of concentration and determination. Finally, a blue light illuminated Tony's face as he looked down at the small, but brilliant device sittng on the table in front of him. ****_"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile."_ He said.**

**_"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."_ Tony said and gloated a bit.**

**_"But what could it generate?"_ Yinsen asked curiously.**

**_"If my math is right and it always is, three gigajoules per second."_ Tony answered.**

Everyone was completely shocked at this. "How can something like this even exist!?" Winter yelled in complete shock. Hearing how much energy that scrap could make almost gave her a heart attack while she thought that Atlas would no longer need dust. Hell even the whole of Remnant might not need dust anymore.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Imagine the weapons I can make with that!" Ruby said excitedly.

Qrow almost spit out his drink in disbelief. "Holy shit. Not even Atlas has that much power!" He said in awe.

"Even the most powerful Dust generators on Atlas put out a mere fraction of that energy in a single year!" Weiss said in disbelief.

**_"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."_ Yinsen said, astonished.**

**_"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes."_ Tony said, indicating he had an escape plan.**

**Tony suddenly had a large bundely of papers, which he laid down on a table, moving out of the way for Yinsen"This_ is our ticket out of here."_ Tony said as Yinsen stood in front of the blueprints.**

**_"What is it?"_ Yinsen asked curiously.**

**_"Flatten them out and look."_ Tony said. Yinsen complied and unrolled the blueprints to see the schematics of a large and bulky suit of armor.**

"A suit of armor?" Weiss asked, intrigued, remembering the Armor Gigas she had to fight to be allowed to go to Beacon.

"oh, yeah! That looks awesome!" Yang said, admiring the intimidating suit.

"It looks like it'll be pretty bulky, but that likely means it will be pretty durable." Blake noted.

"I would question his ability to build that, but after he made that arc reactor device, that seems like child's play." Winter said.

* * *

**Outside of the cave, a group of soldiers huddled around a fire, trying to stay warm despite the freezing wind and falling snow.**

**Inside the cave, the security feed showed Tony lying on his bed as Yinsen spoke to him, but no audio came through. Tony then sat up as Yinsen gave him some space, revealing the large glowing circle in Tony's chest, the magnet now replaced with the arc reactor. The feed flickered a bit as Tony got up and moved around. He then glared at the camera.**

**The two were then shown playing some form of board game. Tony rolled the dice and apparently, it was a very good roll. _"Oh, wow."_ Yinsen said in awe. _"Impressive. Good. Good roll. Good roll."_**

"At least they gave him something for fun." Ruby said with a smile.

"I'm surprised they allow him to do anything other than work on the Jericho." Winter said.

"They know they can't overwork him or they'll never get their missile." Qrow explained.

**_"You still haven't told me where you're from."_ Tony said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.**

**_"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."_ Yinsen said.**

**_"Got a family?"_ Stark asked.**

**_"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." _Yinsen explained_._**

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. "I have a bad feeling about how he said that." She said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I feel like there's something he's not telling Tony." Blake explained.

**_"And you, Stark?"_ Yinsen said and asked the billionaire. Tony looked up from the board game. _"Nothing?"_ He asked.  
**

**Tony slammed some strange silver circle down on the board. "No." Tony said simply.**

**_"No?"_ Yinsen asked before speaking again. _"So you're a man who has everything and nothing."_ He said.**

Weiss looked down sadly at this. Would she have been like that if she had stayed in Atlas and followed her father's footsteps. She shook these thought out of her head as she looked at her team and Winter. "I'm glad I'm not like that." She said.

"Nope! You have us, Weiss!" Ruby said, hugging her.

* * *

**The terrorist leader and two soldiers made their way down the tunnel, before the leader raised his hand, signaling for the soldiers to stop. He then opened up a hatch on the door, looking in to see Yinsen reading and Tony welding something, not speaking to each other. Nothing questionable. He then closed the hatch and turned back to his soldiers, nodding, heading back the way they came.  
**

**Tony's desk was then shown to be littered with tools, explosives, sheets of metal, some engine parts, notes and drawings, then finally a strange chest piece with a hole in the middle, likely where the arc reactor was. Dramatic music suddenly began to play as Tony began to weld something, wearing goggles to protect both his vision from the bright light and his eyes from the orange sparks flying everywhere.**

Yang smirked at this. "That's how I fix Ember Celica!" She cheered.

"Yep. A lot of welding went into Harbinger, too." Qrow chuckled.

**The leader was now leering at the security feed, looking at what Tony had and the picture of the Jericho missile, seeing clear differences. _"Doesn't look anything like the photo."_ One of the men with the leader said, subtitles translating.**

**_"Maybe he modified it." _Another said.**

**_"The tail doesn't look right." _The first one said.**

**_"It's just backwards." _The other one said.**

**_"Still doesn't look right." _The first said.**

**_"Well, too bad." _The other snapped.**

Winter sighed and pinched her nose at this. "Ugh. These men are idiots. Our most incompotent soldiers are better than that." She criticized.

"I think even the robots would know something's up." Blake agreed.

* * *

**Outside of the cave, ****it was dark again, the men still trying to stay warm near the fire, their only source oflight. Suddenly the man who had been smiling cruelly as Tony was tortured was shown staring at the camera. He looked at it with a horrified expression.**

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as though they're all dunces." Weiss said.

**The leader was now staring at the security feed, showing Tony sitting on a table, swinging his leg. His leg was covered by sheets of metal as Yinsen stood nearby, observing Tony, ready to assist if needed.**

"There's no way they're stupid enough to ignore THAT." Winter said.

"At best, they'll punish Tony for wasting time and resources. At worst, kill him for possibly attempting escape." Weiss theorized.

**Back with the leader, dark eyes narrowed, burning with hatred. Suddenly the slit on the door was pushed open and the leader yelled in Arabic.**

**Tony looked up from his welding, face illuminated by the orange light, wearing his goggles.**

**The slit slid shut and the metal door creaked open. The plump man and his soldiers came rushing in, the plump man glaring at Tony. The soldiers pointed their guns at Tony. The mob of soldiers parted, revealing the creepy bald man who had been smiling as Tony was tortured.**

"I hate that guy." Yang growled, her eyes going red.

"I'm with you there, firecracker." Qrow told his eldest niece, glaring at the man on screen.

**Slowly, he approached Tony and Yinsen in an unnervingly hostile manner.**

**Tony and Yinsen kept their hands on their heads, watching the man carefully. Tony's arc reactor glowed.**

**_"Relax."_ The leader told Tony. ****Tony and Yensin put their hands down.**

"Oh, yeah, because their situation is just so relaxing." Weiss said sarcastically.

**He placed a hand on Tony's Arc Reactor. ****Tony's nostrils flared. ****_"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." _The leader said**

"I think Cinder would say it still is." Ruby said.

"Cinder?" Qrow asked.

"Oh. She's a friend of ours from Haven. She uses a bow that splits into dual blades." Ruby explained.

"oh, if you only knew." Katana said quietly and sadly.

**_"It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific of the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn."_ Their captor boasted.**

"You don't deserve that kind of power!" Blake snapped. At least Adam had a reason for why he hated humans and wanted to kill them, this man was just greedy and wanted to be above everyone else.

"Men who want power that bad never deserve it." Winter said with a glare.

**As he spoke, he picked up the papers that had the diagram for the Suit. Tony froze and glanced at Yinsen, believing he'd find out. Yinsen gestured for him to stay calm.**

"Oh, no! He'll see the plans!" Ruby said worriedly.

"He has to flatten them out under a light to see them. Good thing he hasn't figured that out. And I don't think he's going to." Qrow said.

**The man circled Tony, sneering while Tony glared back at him. He stopped in front of Tony, staring at the billionaire.**

**Subtitles appeared as he began to speak in Arabic to Yinsen. "****_Why did you fail me?" _****He asked.**

**_"We're working on it. Diligently."_**** Yensin replied nervously.**

"I mean, technically, they are. Just not on the Jericho." Yang said with a nervous grin..

"But the Jericho is the only reason they're still alive. If they don't see results, they'll likely torture Tony again. Or worse, kill him." Weiss said worriedly.

**The man turned away from Tony to face Yinsen. "****_I spared your life. Is this how you repay me?" _He demanded.**

**Tony sensed danger and kept a close eye on things**

**_"It's very complex. We're working very hard."_**** Yinsen shrugged slightly.**

**_"On your knees."_**** The leader ordered and instantly two soldiers forced Yinsen to the ground. A soldier grabbed Yinsen's head and twisted, slamming it down flat sideways on the desk.**

"No! Leave Yinsen alone!" Ruby cried.

"I wish I could claw his face off!" Blake snapped.

**Tony made a small advance forward, stopping when the guards looked at him..**

**_"You think I'm an idiot?" _****The leader questioned, stoking the fire.**

"Yes." Yang said, giggling.

"Unfortunately, he's smart enough to be suspicious of them. So he'll like keep a closer eye on them. Or worse, leave a guard to stay and watch them at all times." Winter noted.

**Guns were being held to Yinsen's head, his hands pinned behind his back.**

**_"Tell me the truth,"_**** He turned towards Yinsen with pliers, holding a burning hot coal. "****_Open your mouth,"_**** The leader ordered, a vicious smile on his face.**

"Oh, please no... He can't. I'll be sick..." Weiss said, becoming sick as she realized the problem.

"He's going to burn Yinsen's mouth." Qrow said in horror. Even his bandit tribe had never done anything that cruel. He pulled Ruby close and put her head to his chest as she began to cry.

**_"Tell me the truth,"_**** The leader insisted.**

**_"We are working hard,"_**** Yinsen repeated.**

**_"You think I am a fool?"_**** The leader asked, moving the coal closer to Yinsen's face. "****_What is going on? Tell me the truth." _He told Yinsen_._**

**_"We are working on the Jericho,"_**** Yinsen said fearfully, staring at the coal.**

**_"Tell me the truth!" _****The leader demanded.**

_**"We are working on the Jericho-" **_**Yinsen insisted.**

_**"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" **_**He demanded again**

**_"THE JERICHO!" _****Yinsen yelled.**

"This man is a monster." Winter snapped, pulling Weiss in to spare her from the sight.

"Do something, Tony!" Yang screamed.

"You have to do something! You're the only one who can save him right now!" Blake cried out.

**_"What does he want?"_ Tony asked ****_"What do you want? A delivery date?"_ He asked again, stepping forward, but quickly stopped as the short, round man held his hand out and all the others aimed their guns at him. ****Tony looked at them nervously, then to Yinsen, who was still pinned down, the coal still getting closer. The leader stared at him.**

**_"I need him. Good assistant."_ Tony said to keep their captors from harming Yinsen.**

**The leader looked down at Yinsen and dropped the coal, dangerously close to his nose.****_"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile."_ He said in his language before he and his men left.**

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Weiss said, quickly calming down.

"You did it, Tony. You don't even have a suit yet, but you're already becoming a hero." Ruby said admirably.

* * *

**Tony was now seen hammering away at a sheet of metal, the hammer letting out a loud clang every time it made contact.**

**Next, Tony dipped a smaller sheet of metal into a pot full of liquid. Tony walked up to Yinsen, who was writing something on the desk. He placed the metal on the table, ****still steaming. Yinsen looked up ****to see the front of the metal, revealing a mask with rectangular eyes holes and a dotted mouth.**

"Awesome!" Ruby, Yang and Qrow all cheered.

"Scary/Creepy..." Weiss and Blake said respectively, shivering a bit.

"Impressive. That will give off quite the intimidation factor." Winter explained.

**After this, Tony was wrapping some sort of white tape over his hand.**

**Behind Tony, Yinsen was maneuvering what was likely the chest piece of the armor, the movements with a robotic hiss. Yinsen helped Tony into a some sort of jacket, then held out black leather gloves, which the billionaire quickly slipped on his hands. Tony was then pushed into place as Yinsen lowered the chest plate over Tony's chest, the hole for the Arc Reactor now glowing a soft blue. Tony stared straight ahead, looking furious and determined. The chest piece clicked into place. Tony winced.**

"That's far too armor that requires two people and winches to equip is simply unreliable. What if the terrorists catch on and come for them before they could've set it up?" Winter criticized.

"Easy, Ice Queen. I mean, you're not wrong, but they're in a cave working with scraps. They don't really have many other options." Qrow told her.

**_"Okay? Can you move?"_ Yinsen asked. Tony nodded and Yinsen continued fitting him into the suit. ****_"Okay, say it again."_ He said.**

**_"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right."_ Tony recited.**

"He remembered all of that?! No way!" Ruby said in disbelief.

"Well, he is a genius. Honestly, compared to the arc reactor and the suit, memorizing a few steps is rather mundane." Weiss said. In addition to singing, she also did ballet, so of course, she was expected to remember the steps to the dances.

**The leader walked up and observed the security feed. Tony was nowhere to be found on screen. _"_****_Where is Stark?"_ He demanded.**

**_"He was there a minute ago." _The guard replied fearfully.**

**_"Go find him!"_ The leader ordered.**

"Aww, dang it, Ice Queen! You jinxed it!" Yang complained to Winter.

"I barely tolerate that name from Qrow! I will not tolerate it from you! I am both your elder and your superior as a Huntress and specialist! demand your respect!" Winter snapped.

"You gotta earn my respect." Yang said coolly, making Winter growl, but the specialist stopped when she looked at Katana, who was glaring at her and holding a katana made of ice, as long as the demon was tall.

"So, what are we calling Weiss now if Winter is 'Ice Queen'?" Blake asked.

"Ice Princess."Yang said simply, ignoring Weiss' indignant "Hey!".

**A couple of soldiers shouted in Arabic and ran down the corridor, leaving the leader glaring at the screen. He leaned forward, and the camera feed was shown. Yinsen was standing in front of a board that Tony was standing behind. Yinsen was still piecing the Suit together.**

**The soldiers raced towards the entrance to Tony and Yinsen's cell. One ripped open the little slit in the door.**

**_"Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark!"_ The man called, before speaking in a different language.**

**_"Say something. Say something back to him."_ Tony said.**

**_"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..."_ Yinsen said.**

**_"Then speak Hungarian."_ Tony said.**

"How is he supposed to speak a language he doesn't know?!" Blake demanded.

"Maybe he picked up a bit as he heard it during his time here?" Ruby suggested unsurely.

**_"Okay. I know."_ Yinsen complied.**

**_"What do you know?"_ He asked.**

**Yinsen yelled something back. The soldier continued yelling as well. Suddenly, the focus went to the door, where it revealed a bomb right at the crack of the door where it would open, rigged to explode if someone tried to enter the room.**

**The soldiers nodded at each other and shoved at the door. Suddenly, an explosion threw the trio of soldiers backwards, definitely unconscious, if not dead.**

"Oh, yeah! Nice!" Yang cheered.

"Nice move. Raven would be proud." Qrow praised, although his expression soured a bit at the thought of his sister.

**The leader was then shown, still watching the security feed intently. Suddenly, the screen went static. Someone yelled in Arabic down the hall.**

**It took the leader a second to figure out what had happened, but the moment he did, he began screaming at his soldiers and they rush down the cave..**

**Tony was then shown in the suit. ****_"How'd that work?" _Tony asked, gesturing to the now exploded door.**

**_"Oh, my goodness. It worked all right."_ Yinsen said.**

**_"That's what I do."_ Tony boasted**

**_"Let me finish this."_ Yinsen said.**

"Hurry!" Ruby cried out urgently.

"You can't afford anything less than your absolute top speed." Winter instructed stoically, as if commanding her own soldiers.

**_"Initialize the power sequence."_ Tony ordered.**

**_"Okay."_ Yinsen confirmed, moving to and typing at an ancient-looking computer.**

"That computer isancient! Can it even work?t" Weiss asked, horrified that Tony and Yinsen's only hope was that dinosaur computer.

"Again, Weiss, they're in A CAVE. It's all they've got, so it will have to work." Blake reminded the heiress.

**_"Now!"_ Tony ordered again.**

**_"Tell me. Tell me."_ Yinsen acknowledged**

**_"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar."_ Tony said _"It should be up right now."_ He stated.**

**_"Yes."_ Yinsen said**

**_"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."_ Tony said**

**_"I have it."_ Yinsen said**

**_"Press Control 'l'."_ Tony said.**

**_"'I.' Got it."_ Yinsen said.**

**_"'I.' "Enter.""_ Tony said.**

**_"'l" and 'Enter.'"_ Yinsen repeated**

**_"Come over here and button me up."_ Tony said.**

**_"Okay. All right."_ Yinsen complied.**

**The green progress bar slowly crept forward.**

"Oh, come on! It's so slow!" Yang cried out in concern.

"Figures. Ancient computer, ancient software." Qrow grumbled, angered that Tony and Yinsen's fate now relied on barely functioning software.

**_"Every other hex bolt."_ Tony said.**

**_"They're coming!"_ Yinsen said.**

**_"Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done."_ Tony instructed.**

**_"They're coming."_ Yinsen said worriedly.**

**A huge group of soldiers was then shown shouting and running down the tunnel, all heavily armed.**

**More soldiers rushed down the corridor after the first ones.**

**The progress bar had BARELY passed a third of the way there.**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ruby screamed.

"Faster, you stupid computer!" Weiss yelled as well.

**_"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"_ Tony said.**

**_"We need more time."_ Yinsen said.**

**_"Hey,"_ Tony said before he was interrupted.**

**_"I'm gonna go buy you some time."_ Yinsen said, grabbing a machine gun and running out.**

**_"Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!"_ Tony cried out after him.**

**_"Yinsen!"_ Tony cried out in worry. _"Yinsen!"_**

"No! Stick to the plan! You're jeopardizing the entire mission!" Winter barked put, again as if reprimanding a soldier.

"With how slow that computer is, him going against the plan may be the only chance to save the mission." Blake reasoned.

**Tony turned his head away from the door, hearing nothing but gunshots. He looked around furiously as his gaze set on the computer.**

**It ****_still_**** hadn't even gotten halfway.**

Everyone groaned or growled at this.

**Outside, Yinsen continued to fire his gun as he chased after the retreating soldiers, but he was clearly aiming upwards and away from the soldiers, not hitting anyone. ****Yinsen suddenly came to an opening, coming to a dead stop. Roughly a dozen soldiers had their guns loaded and aimed at Yinsen, ready to fire.**

"No! Yinsen!" Ruby cried out worriedly.

" if they hurt him, I swear..." Yang snapped, cracking her knuckles.

**Suddenly, back in Tony's cell, the billionaire was still stuck in the currently immobile Suit. But finally, the computer revealed the progress bar at 100%, giving off a beep. The lights faded and the lightbulbs suddenly began exploding. Soldiers came to a stop as all the lights went out, leaving them in an almost pitch-black cave.**

"What happened?!" Weiss asked, confused and concerned.

"They likely used all the cave's available power to charge the suit." Winter explained.

**Three soldiers slowly advanced Tony's now destroyed door. They stopped as they noticed their fallen comrades, who died when the door exploded Now on high alert, they crouched and stared into the cell/workshop, muttering in Urdu.**

**One pushed his two friends forward, causing them to glare back at him.**

**They searched all throughout the room, past the computer and desk, but they really couldn't see anything in the near total darkness.**

**In the shadows, a metal fist clenched.**

"Oho boy! Now they're in trouble!" Qrow chuckled.

"They're about to get what they deserve." Blake said with a grin.

**Suddenly a light shined on one of the soldiers faces. He turned around, confused, before his eyes widened with horror. The arc reactor was now glowing a bright white, instead of the regular blue. The suit was ready. In an instant, the soldier was killed from a shot from the suit.**

**The remaining soldiers shot back immediately, shots bouncing off the metal suit. They shot for far too long, before they realized it was futile and stopped. They were silent for a few moments, before one soldier muttered something to another. They stared fearfully at each other for a few more moments. Suddenly the light of the arc reactor appeared above them and Iron Man shoved them backwards. Instantly, more shots were fired, but they just bounced off the suit. He threw a huge, metal elbow at the last remaining soldier, leaving him sprawled on the floor. The Mark I was then shown in all its glory, it's silver iron shining in the remaining light.**

"So cool!" Ruby cheered.

"Thats pretty sweet for something made from scraps in a cave." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Nice! I might even consider armor if it looks like that." Yang said.

"Our fighting styles are too reliant on speed, agility and maneuverability for large suits of armor. That said, it might work well for Jaune." Weiss analyzed.

"It's pretty awesome." Blake said with a grin.

"I was right it's rather large and bulky, but it is quite impressive. Their bullets were completely noted.

**He kept walking rather dramatically, to equally dramatic music. Up ahead, more soldiers continued to fire at him.**

**As Iron Man stomped to the clearing, the men continuing to fire at him, but the guns had absolutely no effect, they just bounced off lharmlessly, only a mere annoyance now. The only sign that the soldiers had actually hit him was the occasional spark. They continued to shout as Iron Man continued to advance with a steady pace. One brave soldier charged, yelling, but Iron Man easily knocked him away with just one swing of his arm, knocking him into the stone wall. Iron Man punched another soldier down.**

"Yeah! Take 'em down!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah! Beat their butts!" Ruby cheered as well.

**As he advanced, the soldiers began retreating, screaming with terror. A group of soldiers slammed a metal door shut, leaving one unfortunate soldier with Iron Man. The man was terrified, desperately slamming his fist against the door andyelling for someone to let him in as Iron Man approached. The men who had shut the door listened fearfully and aiming their guns at the door. The trapped man was now screaming in English.**

**"HELP ME! HELP ME, ****_HELP_****-" The screams came to a sudden stop with a loud bang dented the door.**

"There's no helping you, buddy." Qrow smirked again.

"Yes! Cry out in despair as karma delivers vicious judgment and watch in fear as the man you terrorized towers above you in an unstoppable suit now terrorizes you in your last moments!" Weiss laughed like a supervillain as dark clouds with lightning filled the background behind her.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Weiss, you really must learn to keep your more disturbing thoughts to yourself." Winter told her.

**The men stepped back fearfully. Another bang shook the cave and further dented the door, sending small chunks of rock dropping from the ceiling. The men continued to back away. The door finally burst open, Iron Man stepped out furiously. One man ran past Iron Man, through a narrow gap. Iron Man tried to punch him, but missed and his fist got stuck in rock.**

"Hm... It's a little clunky. He'll have to fix that in the future." Ruby noted.

"He needs to free his arm or he's doomed." Blake said worriedly.

**Iron Man tried to free his arm multiple times, but did not succeed. One brave soul came right up and pointed his gun right at the mask, but the bullet ricocheted, bouncing right into the shooter's face.**

"Oh. Nevermind." Blake said, surprised. Everyone chuckled at this because, while its unfortunate the man died, it was in a rather funny that his bullet simply bounced back.

"Now they know what it's like to have their own weapons used against them." Yang laughed

**Finally, Iron Man freed his arm and continued on his way. The leader stalked through the cave, seeing dead bodies in awe. He stood right at the cave entrance, light shining in just behind him. Yinsen could now be seen lying on a pile of sandbags. His chest was moving up and down, breathing in ragged, gasping breaths. He'd clearly been shot.**

"No! Not Yinsen!" Ruby cried.

"Batards..." Qrow snapped, pulling in Ruby, knowinng the flood gates were about to burst.

**Iron Man walked into the room and**** looked his fallen friend. "Yinsen!" He cried.**

**_"Watch out!"_ Yinsen yelled.**

**The leader fired an RPG at Iron Man, which he managed to dodge. ****Iron Man held out his right arm and firing his own missile, blowing up as the leader dodged, leaving a fire and dropping rocks from the ceiling on the leader, knocking him out.**

"Serves him right." Blake said angrily

"Tony took him out with YANG! Eh? Eh?!" Yang joked as the others groaned.

"Yang, Yinsen is hurt! Now's not the time for jokes!" Weiss snapped.

**Immediately, Iron Man rushed to Yinsen, throwing a sandbag off of him. He lifted his mask, becoming Tony once again.**

**_"Stark."_ Yinsen said as he lied on the ground.**

**_"Come on. We got to go."_ Tony said. _"Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."_ He said desperately.**

"Come on,Yinsen. Please..." Ruby pleaded.

"I regret to say it, but those injuries look too severe. And out in the middle of the desert with no proper medical attention for miles... His chances are slim." Winter said solemnly.

**_"This was always the plan, Stark."_ Yinsen said.**

"What?" Everyone asked in confusion and despair.

**_"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up."_ Tony said**

**_"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this." _Yinsen assured him.**

"They killed Yinsen's family as well? They're worse than I ever thought the White Fang was." Weiss said with a glare.

"So that's what it was. Yinsen never planned to make it out of here. He wanted to die and reunite with his family in the next world." Blake said, finally understanding her feelings about what Yinsen said before.

"He was hiding his pain..." Qrow said grimly. For years, he did the same. To this day, only his sister and Ozpin knew about Qrow's misfortune semblance and the pain it brings himself and others. He knew he should tell someone, but couldn't bring himself to.

**_"Thank you for saving me." _Tony said gratefully.**

**_"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life."_ Yinsen said before finally succumbing to his wounds and dying.**

Everyone was quiet now, Qrow and Winter were silently paying their respects to the fallen man while comforting Ruby and Weiss respectively as they wept for Yinsen. Yang and Katana had their heads bowed in respect, shedding a few tears as well. Blake had a sad smile and a single tear running down her cheek. "He's in a better place now. With his family." She said.

**Tony took one last look at his old friend, eyes burning like a wildfire and straightened up. Soldiers were camped outside the cave entrance, each watching the mouth intently, rifles tight in their palms. Slowly a single white light appeared in the blackness, bobbing above the ground. Eyes widening, the men's fingers tightened on the triggers.**

**Iron Man emerged from the darkness.**

"S-still awesome!" Ruby said, recovering from her sadness.

"Yeah. He'll make them pay for Yinsen." Weiss agreed, glaring at the terrorists.

**It was an incredible sight. The metal shined in the sunlight and the suit looked amazing. Instantly, the soldiers began yelling and shooting. Every single remaining soldier was firing everything they had, but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. Iron Man walked down the stone ramp, steps echoing with a loud stomp. He just stopped and stared at the soldiers. Seeing that their bullets weren't doing anything. The soldiers also stopped, watching Iron Man with terror.**

**_"My turn."_ Tony said angrily.**

"Nice line." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Impressive. The general also enjoys one-liners in these movies." Winter agreed.

**Iron Man held out his arms and each one shot out a giant stream of fire. The soldiers screamed, trying to run, but the fire effortlessly engulfed them.**

**The flames were everywhere, spreading to nearly all stalls with weapons, huts and people. Nothing escaped the blaze.**

"Whoa! That's awesome! I should upgrade Ember Celica to do that!" Yang said excitedly.

"No!" Qrow and Ruby cried out.

"At least all those weapons are destroyed now." Blake said.

**Men scrambled through the blazing stalls screaming, also on fire. Iron Man just advanced, spreading his fire everywhere. All the Stark Industries weapons that were seen earlier were also caught in the flames. Surviving men continued the fight, even thethough it was hopeless. A few took shelter behind boulders further up the hill, aiming from up above. Men on mounted machine guns fired down at Tony, these stronger bullets finally doing damage, not piercing the armor, but rattling Tony with vibrations. A few men saw this and started firing again, hitting Tony in the joints of the armor, bringing Iron Man to his knees.**

"Oh, no! Tony!" Ruby cried out fearfully.

"What's wrong?! I thought the bullets weren't working!" Yang screamed worriedly.

"They're using higher caliber bullets! Even if they can't pierce the suit, it's rattling Tony inside the suit." Weiss explained, nervous for the billionaire as well.

"And one of them hit a knee joint, which seemed to be a weak point." Winter added.

**Iron Man sprayed more flames from his left arm, though they were quite weaker than before. The landscape was almost completely engulfed in flames. The stalls and weapons, as well as the corpses. Even some live ammo, which had caused another explosion, leading to even more flames. It was clear about what would soon happen.**

**Iron Man was then shown closely, fiddling with the arm of his armor. He flipped a weird switch in the right forearms' armor and a small buzz could be heard. Then Iron Man rocketed into the air and out of the hellish place, just as more explosions erupted, tossing men into the air.**

"No way! It can fly, too?!" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Nice! That's a suit I wouldn't mind wearing." Qrow said.

"It looks more like a missile taking off than actually flying. So I don't think his airtime will last much longer." Blake said.

**The entire camp was shown from the air, before it became one big ball of burning fire.**

**Iron Man was then shown soaring though the air and out of the explosions. However, the blasters sputtered and have out. Iron Man careened out of the air and crashed face first into the sand.**

"Ooh! That had to hurt!" Yang laughed.

"It almost reminds me of Jaune's landing strategy. Luck for him, Pyrrha was there to save him." Weiss said, causing her team to giggle at the memory.

"The sand was likely what saved Tony here." Winter explained.

**The small eruption of sand quickly cleared, leaving scraps of the suit scattered among the sand. Tony laid in the middle of the wreckage, still covered with a few scraps and wearing the mask. He groaned and shifted, lifting his arm, which was tangled in wires and loose metal. He shook his arms off to rid himself of the wires and scraps, then tore off his mask. He then looked around slightly and sighed. ****_"Not bad."_ He said.**

"Not bad at all." Qrow agreed.

"So, what did everyone think?" Katana asked.

"I still feel bad for Yinsen, but everything else was awesome! The suit was awesome and those flamethrowers were so cool!" Ruby said excitedly..

"Yeah, they were. I don't care what you say, I'm putting flamethrowers in Ember Celica! I wish I was there, though. I would've loved to beat those guys." Yang said.

"It was quite enjoyable. I enjoyed Yinsen's moments. It's a shame he had to die, but thankfully, Tony avenged him." Weiss said, causing Katana to giggle a bit.

"It's sad, but remember, it's what Yinsen wanted. He's at peace with his family now." Blake said.

"I enjoyed seeing the suit in action. I look forward to seeing what future models can do." Winter said.

"Yeah. They said everything I could, so let's keep it going." Qrow said.

"We will. Buy first, Qrow, I changed your semblance." Katana said.

"You... What?!" Qrow said in shock.

"I changed your semblance. It's no longer misfortune. You are no longer a walking bad luck charm." Katana explained.

"That was your semblance? That explains a lot." Yang said.

"Yeah. It's why I try to keep my distance from you two and your dad." Qrow explained, before looking to Katana. "So... What is it now?" He asked.

Stand up." Katana instructed. Qrow made his way off the couch and stood up. "Good. Now flare up your aura." She instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Qrow closed his eyes and powered up his aura. Suddenly, six three foot long feathers of dark red energy began rapidly spinning around the Huntsman. "Whoa! Aura feathers? Kind of fitting." He said.

Suddenly, Katana snapped her fingers and a mannequin appeared. "Now picture the feathers flying at the mannequin." She instructed again.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, but did so, the feathers flying up above Qrow, then flying into the mannequin, easily destroying it. "Whoa. Amazing." Qrow said, turning to Katana and genuinely smiling. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure. Now let's continue the movie." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Qrow said, reclaiming his seat beside Ruby, about to take a drink from his flask, but stopped and had it changed with a big gulp of soda instead, to which his nieces smiled, before looking back to the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to my dear friend Eclipse Metastar for assistance writing this chapter and providing a link to the transcript.**


	5. Coming Home

**Tony was now seen staggering his way through the dessert, his jacket on his head to protect him from the harsh sun, his arms now bare. He seemed to be in a daze, as it almost looked like he was drunk while he walked.**

"Why is he walking like he's drunk?" Yang asked.

"He's probably delirious. We don't know how long he's been out there, but a safe bet would be at least a day. By now he's got to be starving. And DEFINITELY dehydrated." Qrow explained, shuttering at the thought of his many missions in Vacuo and how each time, he would have to drink every last drop in his flask to stave off dehydration.

**Suddenly, the sound of engines could be heard, before a pair of helicopters flew overhead. "Hey!" He yelled out to the chopper, running after it and waving his arm. He apparently got their attention, as one helicopter landed as he dropped to his knees, laughing and raising one arm into the air.**

**The chopper landed and several soldiers sprinted towards him, the first one to reach him being a friendly face: Colonel James Rhodes. "_How was the 'fun-vee'?"_ Rhodes asked, ****crouching to Tony's level, putting a hand on his shoulder, Tony smiling at his dear friend.**

**_"Next time, you ride with me, okay?"_ Rhodes asked, looking Tony in the face as his voice cracked, the Colonel clearly getting emotional to see his friend still alive. ****The two of them laughed and hugged each other, before separating.**

"Thank goodness. His friend was there when he needed him most." Blake said, shedding a tear of happiness.

"Just like we'll be there for each other when we need each other most." Weiss said, smiling at her partner.

* * *

**A plane was then shown landing on a runway, soon revealed to be at an army base. Pepper was there waiting for the billionaire, along with Happy and the limo. The hatch to the back of the plane slowly opened to reveal Rhodes standing there with Tony sitting beside him in a wheelchair, before the Colonel helped him stand up. Pepper bit her lip as she was anxious to see Tony again. The billionaire in question was now looking far better than he had in the previous scene: his hair combed and his beard trimmed into a stylish goatee and mustache, his right arm in a sling.**

"Dang, he cleans up good." Qrow said, impressed.

"I'm assuming the military gave him their absolute best treatment for what happened to him." Winter stated.

**"Watch_ it, coming up here."_ Rhodes warned his friend as they reached the bottom of the ramp.**

**A pair of paramedics came up with a stretcher, much to Tony's annoyance. _"Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them."_ He said, Rhodes holding his hand out to silently tell the medics they weren't needed. Pepper smiled as Tony approached her, only two cuts visible on his face.**

"You would almost never know he was tortured." Ruby said in awe.

"He's most likely wearing make-up to cover any other wounds. Father always INSISTED I hide my scar with make-up during concerts and charity events. Most of Atlas isn't even aware I have a scar." Weiss explained.

**_"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"_ Tony asked with a smile.**

**_"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."_ Pepper said.**

**_"Yeah, vacation's over."_ Tony told her.**

"How sweet. She really does care about him." Blake said.

"Then again, she could've been crying a the thought of losing those big pay checks." Qrow said with a chuckle, the faunus girl rolling her eyes.

**They all got in the limo to go to their next destination. "Where_ to, sir?"_ Happy asked.**

**_"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."_ Pepper said.**

**_"No."_ Tony interrupted.**

**_"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."_ Pepper insisted.**

"How completely irresponsible! The torture and injuries you sustained aside, do you have any idea how much rust might be in your system from that chest piece!?" Winter demanded.

"Exactly! Yinsen gave his life to give you a second chance at yours! You should do your absolute best to take care of yourself!" Weiss shouted in agreement with her sister.

**_"No is a complete answer."_ Tony said**

**_"The doctor has to look at you."_ Pepper said a bit worried**

**_"I don't have to do anything."_ Tony assured her. _"I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger and the other..." _Tony started.**

"Again, that's my kind of thinking." Qrow said, raising his soda and taking a drink.

"I would've went for cookies or strawberries instead, but a cheeseburger sounds good, too." Ruby said, a burger materializing before her.

**_"That's enough of that."_ Pepper stopped him before he said something inappropriate.**

**_"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."_ He said shocking Pepper.**

**_"Call for a press conference?"_ Pepper repeated in surprise.**

**_"Yeah."_ Tony confirmed.**

**_"What on earth for?"_ She asked**

**_"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."_ Tony told Happy, ignoring Pepper's last question.**

"I wonder what the conference is gonna be about?" Yang wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's gonna be something big." Blake said.

* * *

**The limo then pulled up to a very modern building with American flags lined all around as a large audience clapped. And in front of the building was Obadiah Stane, wearing quite a fancy suit, who quickly made his way to the car with his arms wide open. "Look_ at this!"_ Obadiah said, opening the door for Tony, embracing his friend. _"Tony. _**_**We were going to meet at the hospital." **_**He told the billionaire.**

"He should still go to the hospital." Weiss insisted.

"I don't think it's gonna happen, Weiss. Just be thankful he's as healthy as he can be." Ruby told her partner.

**_"No, I'm fine."_ Tony said with the cheeseburger still in hand.**

**"_Look at you! _****_You had to have a burger, yeah?"_ Obie asked. He brushed off Tony's suit a bit as they headed for the building, many other people in suits on either side of the door clapping as they advanced towards the entrance.**

"Not the healthiest choice, but I suppose it is a filling meal." Blake said.

"After a long time without a proper meal, the thing he needs most right now is a lot of calories to get his body nutrients and energy. And a cheeseburger's got plenty of calories, so he's doing it right." Qrow explained.

**_"Well, come on."_ Tony told him.**

**_"You get me one of those?"_ He asked, reaching for the burger.**

**_"There's only one left. I need it."_ Tony said.**

Yang's hair lit up and her eyes turned red at Obie's attempt to take the burger. "Really, dude?! He JUST got back from basically hell and got his first real food for months and you're trying to take it because you're a little hungry!?" She snapped. She remembered her adventure to try and find her mother when she was younger, walking through the woods all day with no food or water and how ravenous she was when she got home. And that was only the TINIEST fraction of what Tony dealt with.

"That is unacceptable! Besides, it looks like you could stand to miss a meal or two!" Winter snapped.

**The two of them then entered the building to a roar of applause, Pepper following just behind. "Hey,_ look who's here! Yeah!"_ Obadiah said happily.**

**Pepper hung back as Tony was surrounded by reporters and their cameras. Suddenly, someone came up to her. "Miss_ Potts?"_ A mysterious man in a suit asked Pepper.**

"Uh-oh. Suits are never a good thing!" Ruby said nervously.

"Never trust them!" Qrow agreed.

**_"Yes."_ She confirmed.**

**_"Can I speak to you for a moment?"_ The man asked.**

**_"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."_ She said.**

**_"I'm not a reporter. I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."_ He introduced.**

"Jeez. Talk about a mouthful." Yang said.

"I can't even GUESS what they do based on their name." Blake pondered.

**_"That's quite a mouthful."_ She said. **(Yang: Thank you!)

**_"I know. We're working on it."_ Phil said.**

**_"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."_ She listed.**

**_"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."_ He explained.**

"What could they need to know that all the others haven't learned already?" Weiss questioned.

"The Iron Man suit! Those suits can't have it! I don't trust them!" Ruby shouted.

**_"I'll put something in the book, shall I?"_ She offered.**

**_"Thank you."_ He said gratefully.**

**_"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..."_ Tony said as he sat down in front of the podium. The reporters all looked confused, but slowly sat as well.**

"There is no way he'll get them all to-" Winter started, before her jaw dropped when they all indeed sat back down.

"Hey, the guy's one of the biggest names in their world. It's like if Spruce Willis told everyone to sit down." Qrow told the specialist.

**Tony ate a bit more of his burger as Obie sat down beside him. "What's_ up with the love-in?"_ Rhodey asked quietly, crouching down next to an already sitting Pepper.**

_**"Don't look at me. **_**_I don't know what he's up to."_ Pepper said.**

"Does anyone?" Blake asked, getting a giggle from the rest of her team.

**_"Good to see you."_ Tony said to his friend and mentor.**

**_"Good to see you."_ Obie repeated to his young friend.**

**_"I never got to say goodbye to Dad."_ He told Obie, then turned and repeated that to the audience. "I_ never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw...that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."_ Tony said as he relived his memories of the cave.**

"Sadly, I'm all too familiar with that system." Weiss said, thinking of her father once again.

"You'll do better, Weiss. We all know you will." Yang said supportively.

**_"Mr. Stark!"_ A reporter called out.**

**_"Hey, Ben."_ Tony greeted.**

**_"What happened over there?"_ The reporter, now named Ben, asked.**

**Tony stood up at this point. "I_ had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." _Tony declared.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"But you're a weapons manufacturing company! If you stop developing your main source of income, your company will be doomed!" Weiss cried out.

"Exactly! But more importantly, you have a duty to the military and your kingdom-" Winter started.

"They don't have kingdoms. They're called countries in this world." Katana quickly interjected.

Winter sighed, but started again. "He has a duty to supply the military with means to combat their enemies. That'd be as if our father refused to supply dust rounds to our soldiers!" She declared.

"But he knows that somehow, their enemies are getting his weapons, so his system can't be trusted. The best way to ensure the bad guys won't have weapons is to make sure there aren't any more." Blake reasoned.

"Makes sense. No weapons, no war." Yang agreed.

"It's too bad they won't have those awesome missiles anymore, though." Ruby said, a bit sad.

"Better that than the bad guys getting them, kiddo." Qrow told her.

**The reporters were on their feet in an instant, all clamoring for a response as Obadiah tried to move Tony away from the microphone. "What_ direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with."_ He elaborated**

**_"I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers."_ Obie said, trying to talk over Tony and prevent what he was saying from getting out.**

**"_What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with, and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." _Tony finished.**

**_"What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up._" Obediah told them all.**

Yang smirked. "He's SO pissed." She laughed.

"He essentially just put their company on the path to bankruptcy. I honestly can't blame him." Blake said.

* * *

**An overhead shot of the Stark Industries factory was shown. Happy was standing in front of it along with his limo. Obadiah then came onto the scene, riding on a segway.**

Ruby laughed. "He looks so goofy on that thing!" She laughed.

"That has to be one of the most ridiculous and least efficient vehicles I've ever seen." Winter agreed.

**"Where**_** is he?" **_**Obie**** asked forcefully, trying to restrain himself from going off, unless he wanted Happy to block him from his target.**

_**"He's inside." **_**Happy told him, gesturing into the factory, taking the segway as Obadiah got off it.**

**Obie pulled out and swiped an ID card, allowing him into the building, where Tony was standing behind a railing and observing a massive machine in the middle of the room. Obie walked up, smoking a cigar with his hands on his hips, gaining Tony's attention. "Well,**_** that... That went well." **_**He said.**

"Yeah, I don't think so." Yang said, shaking her head.

"No doubt Tony's board members must be furious." Blake agreed.

_**"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" **_**Tony asked.**

_**"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?" **_**Obadiah asked.**

_**"Optimistically, 40 points." **_**Tony guessed.**

_**"At minimum." **_**Obie said angrily.**

Weiss winced. "Ooh, that's brutal." She said.

"Care to explain what that means for people that don't know anything about stocks and points?" Qrow asked.

"Well, each point is roughly one lien. So losing 40 points would cause all their products to be 40 Lien less expensive. It may not sound like much, but trust me when I say the drop in price will add up later on in the year." Weiss explained. **(Sorry if I'm completely wrong. All the point stuff was confusing.)**

_**"Yep." **_**Tony nodded, shifting a bit.**

_**"Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer." **_**Obadiah said.**

_**"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy." **_**Tony told his old mentor.**

_**"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons." **_**Obadiah pointed out.**

Ruby shivered at that. "Iron Mongers. That term just sound wrong. Evil, even." She said.

"Those weapons are being used to destroy your own soldiers. And they're only bringing more death into the world. Them being gone is good for everyone." Blake said, glaring at Obie as if trying to personally tell him off.

_**"It's my name on the side of the building." **_**Tony countered.**

_**"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos." **_**Obadiah said.**

_**"Not based on what I saw." **_**Tony argued. **_**"We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else." **_**He told his friend.**

_**"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?" **_**Obadiah asked rhetorically.**

_**"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology." **_**Tony corrected.**

"That is certainly a sound idea. If that small reactor in his chest can put out more energy than all of Atlas, that massive one must be able to fuel all of Remnant with ease." Winter said.

"Bet you're dying to see some blueprints for that so you can save them for Ironwood." Yang teased.

"So what if I am?!" Winter demanded.

_**"Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt! Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!" **_**Obie laughed.**

_**"It works." **_**Tony said**

_**"Yeah, as a science project. **__**The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. **__**Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?" **_**Obie questioned as he began to circle Tony.**

_**"Maybe." **_**Tony said, focusing on the machine and refusing to look at Stane.**

_**"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? **__**Thirty years?" **_**Stane questioned again.**

"He's pressing this way too hard. He must know about Tony's chest piece." Qrow deduced.

"At least that would get him on board for the new project." Ruby said.

"Or give him ideas for his own project..." Qrow said, suspicious of the bald man.

_**"That's what they say." **_**Tony said, finally looking at Obie. **_**"Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?" **_**He asked, looking at his mentor.**

_**"Never mind who told me. Show me." **_**Obie said, gesturing towards Tony's chest and the device hidden under his shirt.**

_**"It's Rhodey or Pepper." **_**Tony narrowed it down.**

_**"I want to see it." **_**Stane said, in a tone that left no room for argument.**

_**"Okay, Rhodey." **_**Tony guessed, unzipping his jacket. Both of them took a quick glance to either side to make sure no one else was around to see what was about to be revealed. Deciding the cost was clear, Obie looked back as Tony opened his jacket to show the machinery keeping Tony alive.**

"Down-sizing a self-sustaining generator and making it portable, I'd say that's a breakthrough." Weiss said.

"Thank goodness Nora can't get her hands on one of those." Blake said with a smirk, getting a laugh from her teammates.

_**"Okay." **_**Obie said, accepting Tony's decision. He then began closing Tony's jacket back up, laughing a bit with a smile on his face.**

_**"It works." **_**Tony told him.**

_**"Listen to me, Tony. We're a team."**_** Obie said, putting an arm on Tony's shoulder. ****"Do**_** you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I." **_**He said.**

_**"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay?" **_**Tony apologized. **_**"But if I had..." **_**He started.**

_**"Tony." **_**Obadiah interrupted.**_** "Tony, no more of this "ready, fire, aim" business. **__**You understand me?" **_**Obie asked, sounding understanding and supportive.**

_**"That was Dad's line." **_**Tony said, looking at Obadiah rather coldly.**

**Obie gave a small smile and removed his hand from Tony, starting to move away. "You**_** gotta let me handle this. **__**We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. **__**We're going to have to take a lot of heat. **__**I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low." **_**He explained to him as they left together.**

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Qrow said sarcastically, laughing.

"That'd be like asking you to lay low. It's asking the impossible." Winter scoffed.

"Yeah, like I said, not happening." Qrow reiterated his point.

* * *

**A TV was then shown, premiering a show called Mad Money, with a bald man wearing a white shirt and tie with a creepy, unpleasant glare and smile on his face on the screen. _"Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?"_ He asked with an unreal amount of enthusiasm and a lot of anger in his voice as a red circle suddenly enlarged over the screen and two cartoon bears roared at the screen from the left and right._ "Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?" _He questioned, several irritating sound effects playing in the background.**

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"We tried to make a new kind of blimp filled with hydrogen, but an electrical issue created a spark, ignited the highly flammable hydrogen and the blimp went up in flames. It was a massive disaster that took thousands of lives, so that joke is in INCREDIBLY poor taste." Katana explained, glaring at the screen.

"What a jerk!" Yang snapped.

"How could he make fun of a huge tragedy?! And he doesn't know what Tony saw over there, so what right does he have to mock Tony's decision?!" Blake snapped.

"It's satire. Insult TV. People watch it for the express purpose of seeing him insult others. We've heard more than our fair share of jabs at the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss told her teammates.

**Pepper was watching the show with a frown and let out a sigh. "Let_ me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!"_ He said, picking up a bat and setting a mug down on the table, before shattering it with the bat._ "Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"_ The crazy host declared.**

**_"Pepper." _Tony's voice came through the intercom, causing Pepper to jump. _"How big are your hands?"_ Tony asked.**

_**"What?" **_**Pepper asked, a bit off-put by the question.**

_**"How big are your hands?" **_**Tony repeated the question.**

"Ugh. That playboy better not be planning anything scandalous!" Winter snapped.

"I don't know, the size of the hand doesn't matter to most guys, so I think he needs her for something else." Qrow theorized.

_**"I don't understand why..." **_**Pepper started.**

_**"Get down here. I need you." **_**Tony instructed.**

** Pepper was then seen coming down the stairs to the lab and entering, where Tony was laying in a slightly reclined chair, similar to what would be in a dentist's office. **

_**"Hey."**_** Tony greeted as he held another arc reactor, the old one still in his chest. **_**"Let's see them. Show me your hands. Let's see them." **_**He instructed, Pepper holding up and wiggled her fingers a bit. **_**"Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec." **_**He told her as she walked closer.**

"Is he trying to operate on himself?! But that's SUPREMELY dangerous! He should have nothing but the best medical experts and possibly engineers working on him!" Weiss screeched.

"He likely can't risk too many people learning about his condition or, more importantly, the arc reactor. If someone could make their own version, who knows what they could do with that much power." Blake reasoned.

**As she approached, she saw the arc reactor. "Oh,_ my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"_ She asked, shocked, especially at the sight of Tony**

_**"It was. It is now an antique."**_** He said, before holding the newer, brighter looking one in his hand.**_** "This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump." **_**He told her.**

"That new one looks even cooler!" Ruby said, with stars in her eyes. "Wait, speed bump!?" She said worriedly.

"Gotta keep up, pipsqueak. Focus on the problem before going crazy over the new tech." Qrow reminded her.

_**"Speed bump, what does that mean?" **_**She asked worriedly.**

_**"It's nothing. It's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine." **_**He explained to her. With a wince and grunt of pain, he removed the old Arc reactor in his chest, handing it to Pepper.**

"That does NOT sound fine." Yang said, slightly horrified.

"Indeed. You made an excellent point, Blake, but he really should have professionals there to work on him. Or at least on hand if something went wrong." Winter noted.

**She nervously reached out and took it from his hand. "What**_** do you want me to do?" **_**She asked.**

_**"Put that on the table over there. **__**That is irrelevant."**_** Tony said, pulling something.**

_**"Oh, my God!" **_**She said as she moved the old device to the table.**

_**"I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out." **_**He instructed.**

"At least have her wash her hands first!" Weiss cried frantically, flailing her arms.

"I'm with you on that one, Schnee." Qrow agreed.

**_"Is it safe?"_ She asked, clearly unsure.**

_**"Yeah, it should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep.'" **_**He told her.**

_**"What do you mean, 'Operation'?" **_**Pepper questioned.**

**_"It's just a game, never mind."_ He said.**

"A game?" Ruby asked, looking to Katana.

Rather than answer, the demon woman simply made the game appear in her hand. "Oh! We have game just like that! Only ours is called Excision." Yang said.

**_"Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great."_ Tony guided her through it.**

**_"Okay."_ She said. She started to reach in, before pulling back nervously. _"You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this." _She said unsurely.**

**_"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great."_ Tony assured her, but she still hesitated._ "Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm..."_ He said.**

"Aww, how sweet." Ruby said with a smile.

"Too bad sweet doesn't give you medical or technical expertise." Blake said.

**_"Okay, okay."_ She said.**

**_"I really need your help here."_ He told her.**

_**"Okay." **_**Pepper said, steeling herself and reaching in. She immediately regretted it, however, when nasty squelching sounds were heard.**

**_"Oh, there's pus!"_ She cried out, very disgusted.**

"Eww!" Team RWBY cried out together.

"Disgusting." Winter said, her face mirroring her disgust.

"I never thought I'd HEAR something as bad as seeing that faunus regrow his lizard tale." Qrow said with a shudder.

_**"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body." **_**Tony explained calmly.**

_**"It smells!" **_**She whined, face scrunched up in disgust. Tony, however, was breathing heavily, likely in pain.**

**_"Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"_ He asked.**

**_"Okay, I got it! I got it!"_ She confirmed.**

**"Okay, you got it?" He asked. "Now, don't let it touch-" Tony started, before letting out a small shout in pain as he convulsed, a loud buzzing sound accompanying this. "Don't let it touch the sides when you're coming out!" He said far more urgently as she let it touch the sides. I mean come on, you had one job.**

"Oh come on! You had one job! Just one!" Yang snapped.

"To be fair, she did say she's not the most qualified person for this. It's certainly not like she's done thing before." Weiss defended Pepper.

_**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." **_**She apologized. She finally began slowly pulling out the copper wire.**

**_"That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't..."_ Tony started, but Pepper continued to pull and removed a circular ring at the end of the wire._ "There's a magnet at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out."_ He explained, slightly annoyed.**

**_"Oh, God!"_ Pepper exclaimed, obviously freaked out.**

"She's going to kill him faster than the shrapnel would!" Winter exclaimed.

"Oh, no, Tony!" Ruby cried.

_**"Okay, I was not expecting...Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" **_**Tony said, calmly at first, but then in a panic as Pepper was about to lower the magnet back in.**

**_"Okay, what do I do? What's wrong?"_ She asked.**

**_"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout..."_ He said, disturbingly casually despite the fact he was now in life-threatening danger.**

_**"What? You said it was safe!" **_**Pepper cried out.**

"What does that mean?" Blake asked nervously.

"He's gonna have a heart attack!" Qrow explained, horrified.

_**"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." **_**He told her, handing her the new arc reactor. **_**"You gotta switch it out really quick." **_**He instructed.**

_**"Okay. Okay." **_**She said nervously, reaching towards the hole in his chest, before putting a hand on his shoulder. ****_"Tony?"_ She asked to get his attention.**

_**"What?" **_**Tony questioned.**

**"****It's_ going to be okay._ **_**It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay." **_**Pepper**** assured him, but was likely trying to assure herself.**

"Stop talking and shove it in the hole!" Ruby screamed.

"Whoa, Ruby! Now's not the time to be talking about that kind of stuff. You shouldn't even know about that. Have you been reading Blake's books again?" Yang teased, causing Ruby to tilt her head in confusion while Blake blushed, understanding the joke.

_**"Let's hope." **_**Tony**** said. She then got to work installing the new arc reactor.****_"Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you..."_ Tony started, but before he finished, she got it done. Although this did apparently shock him again, as he let out a louder shout of pain after a weird click noise was heard. He still managed to grin after this, though. _"Was that so hard? That was fun, right? Here, I got it. I got it."_ He told her, adjusting the device to sit in its proper place._ "Here. Nice." _He said**

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Weiss sighed in relief.

"But didn't she still remove the magnet now? The reactor isn't powering anything anymore." Winter said.

"Try not to question it. It's a comic book movie. If they say it's fine, it's fine." Qrow told her.

**_"Are you okay?"_ She asked in a horrified whisper.**

**_"Yeah, I feel great. You okay?"_ He asked her.**

**_"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."_ She said sternly, but couldn't help but smile and laugh at Tony's grin and chuckle.**

_**"I don't have anyone but you." **_**He told her. ****_"Anyway..." _He said as he pulled the wires from his chest, taking the towel off his lap and getting up. Pepper, meanwhile, tried to shake the slime off her hand.**

"Still gross." Blake groaned.

"I would want a shower IMMEDIATELY." Weiss agreed.

**_"What do you want me to do with this?"_ She asked holding up the first arc reactor, which was still glowing.**

**_"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it."_ He said.**

**"You don't want to keep it?" She asked, confused.**

**_"Pepper, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' is not one of them."_ He told her.**

"But it saved your life! It earned a place somewhere just for that! Or what if you need a back-up?!" Ruby asked.

"I agree with you, Rubes, but it doesn't look like it's happening." Yang said.

**Pepper nodded at this. "Will_ that be all, Mr. Stark?"_ She asked.**

**_"That will be all, Miss Potts."_ He said with a smile.**

* * *

"Aww. Another sweet moment." Ruby said with a smile.

"So, thoughts?" Katana asked.

"It was nice. I was so happy when Rhodey found Tony and brought him back to the people that cared about him." Ruby said.

"The guy made a bold decision shutting down the weapons part of his company. People ain't gonna be happy about that." Qrow voiced his opinion.

"But it was the right decision. His company won't keep making things that hurt people. And I liked the moments between him and Pepper." Blake said.

"Why do I get the feeling you want to see them having different kinds of moments?" Yang teased, causing Blake to blush. Yang laughed at this. "Anyway, it was nice. I agree, Tony made the right call getting rid of the weapons. And there were some funny moments." She said.

"I'm interested in the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. And I'm also suspicious about that Stane character." Winter spoke up.

"Good call. And for future reference, so your tongues don't fall out, just call that agency S.H.I.E.L.D." Katana told them.

"Jaune would like that. Anyway, I also enjoyed the more lighthearted moments and I agree with my sister. Stane must have some hidden motives." Weiss said.

"Well, you'll just have to keep watching and find out." Katana told them.


	6. Mark II

**An army fighter jet was going down the tarmac, just outside of a hangar building, where Rhodes stood in front of a small group of soldiers. _"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned?"_ He asked the soldiers before him.**

"Ooh, it's Rhodey!" Ruby said happily.

"Tony must want to bring him in on the project. It makes sense, since Rhodes is his best friend." Weiss said.

**_"I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment."_ He explained.**

"Ya hear that, Ice Queen. Sometimes, a robot just can't replace what a living, breathing Huntsman or Huntress is capable of: their instinct, their intuition. Your walking trash cans just can't compare." He said.

"Our Atlesian Knights are smarter and more efficient than they ever have been before!" Winter snapped.

"Oh, yeah? Then why can random citizens still sneak up and pop their heads off?" Qrow countered.

Katana groaned at the arguing, facepalming. "Civil War's going to be a nightmare..." She groaned.

**_"Colonel?"_ One soldier started.**

**_"Why not a pilot without the plane?"_ Tony asked as he approached.**

**_"Look who fell out of the sky. Mr. Tony Stark."_ Rhodey introduced his friend.**

**_"Hello, sir._" The same soldier who alerted Rhodes greeted Tony.**

**Tony shook the soldier's hand. _"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with. What was his name? Was it Ivan?"_ Tony asked teasingly.**

**The soldiers began laughing at this as Rhodes looked embarrassed. "Don't**_** do that. **__**Don't do that. They'll believe it. Don't do that." **_**He told Tony firmly, but couldn't manage to hide his grin.**

"Whoa! Now that's a story I'd like to hear!" Yang said with a lewd grin.

"Me, too..." Blake said with a lustful smile.

**_"Okay."_ Tony said, smirking and raising his eyebrows, getting a bigger laugh from the soldiers. _"_****_Pleasure meeting you."_ Tony told him as Rhodes walked up to him.**

**_"Give us a couple minutes, you guys."_ Rhodes said while still chuckling a bit as he and Tony separated from the group. _"_****_I'm surprised."_ Rhodey said, patting Tony on the back.**

**_"Why?"_ Tony questioned.**

**_"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon."_ Rhodes explained.**

**_"I'm doing a little better than walking."_ Tony said ambiguously.**

"Yeah! He's gonna be flying soon!" Ruby said excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Easy, pipsqueak. I don't think we're there quite yet." Qrow said, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

**_"Really?"_ Rhodey questioned, crossing his arms.**

_**"Yeah. ****Rhodey, I'm working on something big. **_**_I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it."_ Tony told him.**

_**"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, ****'cause that little stunt at the press conference, **_**_that was a doozy."_ Rhodes said with a smile, hoping this meant Tony was going back on the getting rid of weapons.**

**Tony gulped now, knowing he was taking a chance with this. _"This is not for the military. I'm not... It's different."_ He explained.**

**Rhodes' smile quickly turned into a frown. _"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?"_ He questioned his friend, thinking he was losing his mind.**

"Wait, what?" Yang asked. "Why is he treating Tony like that?! Like it was a bad thing to stop making weapons that kill people?!" She demanded with her eyes changing color, furious Rhodey was behaving this way to his best friend, who- oh, yeah! Was TORTURED for 3 MONTHS and saw his weapons being used to kill the people he made them for in the first place.

"The military depended on those weapons. From Rhodes' point of view, Tony just turned his back on them." Winter said. She wasn't happy about it, either, but she could at least understand the military man's anger.

**_"I need you to listen to me."_ Tony started.**

_**"No. **_**_What you need is time to get your mind right."_ Rhodes said in a cold, unfriendly tone. Tony smiled, but Rhodes' frown held strong._ "_****_I'm serious."_ He told the billionaire. **

**_"Okay."_ Tony said sadly, shaking his head a bit.**

**Rhodes then nodded and backed off, heading back to the soldiers. _"It's nice seeing you, Tony."_ He said just before he left Tony alone.**

**_"Thanks."_ Tony said in a defeated tone, leaving with far lower spirits than he came with.**

"That's his best friend! He shouldn't have treated him like that!" Ruby said with a pout, sniffling and shedding a small tear.

"Sometimes, it's the people closest to us that hurt us the most." Blake said, thinking back to Adam and then to her friend Ilia, hoping she had seen the error of the White Fang's ways and left as well.

* * *

**An aerial view of the Malibu house was shown, before transitioning to Tony's lab, where a hand passed over a keyboard, causing it to light up with symbols rather than letters. _"JARVIS, you up?"_ Tony questioned as he began typing.**

**_ "For you, sir, always."_ The AI replied.**

"At least somebody's got Tony's back." Qrow said, raising his drink in respect to the AI.

"Indeed. He's like an AI of Klein. Except more stable." Weiss noted.

**Tony sat at a desk with two holographic screens on it, a third screen hanging on the wall, not far away. _"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark II."_ He explained to his artificial assistant.**

**_"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"_ JARVIS asked while Tony pulled up a holographic diagram of the Mark I armor on both screens, then moved it to the table, which came to life and brought up a hologram of the armor above it.**

"No way! Don't want Obie getting his hands on this!" Yang said.

"Any of the board members, really. They're likely all against Tony's idea to get rid of weapons and would use this to overrule it or make a story on how Tony redacted the order with this suit." Winter noted, thinking of her father's many shady business moves.

_**"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. **_**_Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?"_ Tony suggested.**

**_"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"_ The AI questioned, a bit of a smirk noticeable in his voice.**

**Tony didn't answer, merely making his way over to the hologram, standing before it and gently lifting up the helmet portion. _"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands."_ He explained.**

** Tony then removed a part of the torso and tossing it in a holographic bin, making it look smaller and sleeker before he raised up the arms. ****_"Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good."_ He devised his plan and spun the hologram around rapidly.**

"Those are definitely the best hands for it." Blake said with a smile.

"He's the only guy that even understands it, so yeah. Anyone else would be a terrible idea." Qrow agreed.

* * *

**Suddenly, the deserts of Afghanistan were shown as a sandstorm blew through the lands, before a man could be seen digging through the sands, full of determination and purpose. Suddenly, he began to uncover scraps of metal.**

"Oh, no! They're finding the suit!" Ruby cried out fearfully, the rest of the group beginning to tense up as well.

"They cannot be allowed to have it!" Winter snapped.

"But remember, the suit's useless without Tony's arc reactor to power it. And there's no way they're getting one of them." Blake reminded them, managing to calm her companions.

**It is soon revealed that it was a very large group of people looking through the scraps, likely the surviving forces of Tony's captors. A small pick-up truck had already been filled with what the men had recovered. Another man dug through the sand, pulling up a sheet of metal with holes in it that sand began to pour of. Enough sand poured out to reveal that it was the mask from the suit. ****The man shouted something and Raza turned towards him, wearing goggles, the right side of his face burnt and infected.**

"Eww!" Weiss cried out in disgust.

"Yeah, he needs to have that looked at." Yang said, equally disturbed.

"This seems like a really poor part of the world, firecracker. I doubt they have great medical practices there. Just like with Vacuo. You get hurt there, you get to Vale or Atlas REAL quick." Qrow explained.

**He stormed over and took the mask from the man, glaring at it in both fury and fascination. **

"I REALLY don't like that look on his face." Blake said, slightly fearful of the man.

"I can only imagine what horrors he has planned for the suit." Weiss said.

"He's causing plenty of horror even without the suit. Just wait and see." Katana told them.

* * *

**Tony was now shown at his desk, working on a mechanical boot, most likely for the suit. Beside him, a bot was assisting him calibrate and fuse things in their proper place. _"Next. Up."_ Tony instructed, the bot adjusting to follow Tony's instructions.**

"He has robots?! Awesome!" Ruby cried out excitedly.

"That's DUM-E, one of Tony's three robot helpers and kind of like his babies. The other two are U and Butterfingers." Katana explained.

"For once, I'm not impressed. It only appears to be a robotic arm. Our Atlesian Knights are full, complete robots." Winter boasted.

"Yes, but they're MUCH smarter than the Atlesian Knights." Katana told her, smirking at Winter's jealous scowl.

**However, the robot apparently shifted in the wrong direction, fusing the wrong thing. _"Not in the boot, DUM-E. Right here. You got me?"_ Tony scolded and instructed the robot, which whirred in response, getting in the proper place. _"_****_Stay put. Nice."_ Tony told the bot. However, once again, the bot seemed to have made a mistake, much to Tony's annoyance. _"_****_You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this."_ Tony ordered the robot, which let out a noise of irritation.**

_**"**_**_Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way?"_ Tony asked sarcastically as he tried to work around the robot while the boot began smoking where DUM-E was fusing. _"_**_**Up. **_**_Screw it. Don't even move."_ Tony instructed, inspecting the boot, which was apparently not to his liking. _"_****_You are a tragedy..."_ He told the bot, before making the boot open up.**

"Stop being so mean to him!" Ruby whined.

"I don't know, Ruby. To be fair, DUM-E is kind of getting in the way." Blake reasoned with her.

**Next, Tony was shown in his garage on a small surface area of tiles covering the floor, the boots on his feet and a camera pointed at him and recording what would happen. "Okay, let's do this right. ****Start mark, half a meter and back and center." He instructed, stepping into the center of the tiles, then looking back to a familiar robot, now holding a fire extinguisher. ****"_DUM-E, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety."_ He instructed the bot he'd previously been scolding, before looking to the one holding the camera. _"_****_U, roll it."_ He instructed as the robot recording was briefly shown.**

"Let's hope this one's smarter than the last one." Qrow said.

"Oh, come on! I like DUM-E. He's kind of cute." Yang defended the poor bot.

**Tony then grabbed a controller attached to a boot in each hand, bending his knees and swaying his hips a bit to prepare himself. _"Okay. Activate hand controls. _**_**We're gonna start off nice and easy. **_**_We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift."_ He declared.**

"That seems like a bit much." Weiss said, concerned.

"Indeed. If the thruster power is ANYTHING compared to the Mark I, which this should be far superior to, then 10% will be entirely too much. This test is already doomed." Winter analyzed.

_**"And three... ****Two... O**_**_ne..."_ He counted down, before activating the boots and sending himself rocketing into the concrete wall behind him, falling to the ground behind his toolbox, letting out a pained grunt upon landing. Attempting to help, DUM-E came to the "rescue" and sprayed Tony with the fire extinguisher.**

Everyone winced at the impact of Tony hitting the ceiling and, subsequently, the ground, but they couldn't help but laugh when DUM-E blasted him with the fire extinguisher. "Ha! Karma!" Blake laughed. Everyone was surprised at this and looked at her. "What? You know I'm not always the serious one." She said, then smirked. "That's still Weiss." She said, earning a "Hey!" from the heiress.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought I was hanging around him and my old semblance just hit him HARD." Qrow said.

**Tony was then shown at his desk, typing rapidly while sipping some coffee. Some time later, he was working at the holographic table, maneuvering it around and creating a form of holographic vambrace that he put his arm though, revealing it to be a perfect fit.**

Winter growled in jealousy at the technology on display before her. "I hate this tech they have!" She snapped.

"Because Atlas DOESN'T have it?" Ruby questioned.

Winter instantly lit up in embarrassment, stammering a bit. "W-well, yes- I mean, no! I mean... It would certainly be nice to have that tech, but... Silence!" She snapped, getting a squeal of fright from the birthday girl... And a glare from Katana.

"That's one strike, Winter..." She warned.

**Shortly after, Tony was working on the real thing, Tony closing the metal around his arm. There was a projector on the palm of his hand that was glowing white. He noticed Pepper coming, but couldn't move his arm, due to all the metal and wires, so he continued to work. _"_****_Up two. All right, set that."_ He instructed.**

**Pepper then entered the lab, carrying a square package in brown paper, a mug of coffee on top of that. _"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?"_ She asked.**

**"_Yeah, everything's... What?"_ Tony asked, clearly not paying attention and only focusing on his work.**

Weiss sighed at this. "Just like my father. Only his tone would be much harsher." She said in disdain.

"To be fair, he's working hard on the suit. And it's something AWESOME, so you've got to give him some wiggle room." Yang told her.

**_"Obadiah's upstairs."_ She informed him.**

_**"Great! **_**_Great. I'll be right up."_ He said, struggling to free the arm casing from the supports it was held in. **

**_"What would you like me to tell him?"_ She asked, setting the stuff down and heading back, before noticing what Tony was doing.**

**_"Okay."_ He said as he finally freed his arm and the metal around it.**

"Yay! More suit stuff!" Ruby cheered.

"This ought to be good." Blake said with a smirk.

**Pepper looked at the contraption with confusion and worry. _"I thought you said you were done making weapons."_ She said as she walked back up to him.**

_**"It is. **_**_This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless."_ Tony explained, holding his arm out and powering it up.**

**This resulted in a massive blast of energy that sent Tony, as well as any nearby papers and small objects, flying, Pepper turning away and covering her ears as several things around the lab clattered to the floor.**

**Pepper turned back and looked at Tony, clearly not happy one bit about what had just occurred. _"I didn't expect that."_ He quickly told her.**

"I don't think anybody was." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Oh gods, clean-up on that will be a nightmare." Winter groaned

* * *

**Tony came upstairs, where Obadiah sat at a piano, tickling the ivories with a box of pizza on top of it. _"How'd it go?"_ Tony asked, before noticing exactly what kind of pizza Obie had for him. _"_****_It went that bad, huh?"_ He questioned.**

_**"Just because I brought pizza back from New York **_**_doesn't mean it went bad."_ Obie said, not even looking up from the piano.**

"Yum! Pizza!" Ruby said with a smile, having a small pepperoni pizza appear in her lap.

"But what's so special about New York pizza?" Yang asked.

"Their slices are much wider and thinner, so it's bigger, obviously, but you can also fold it, but it's still crispy." Katana explained, pointing to the screen as, much like she said, Tony grabbed a slice and folded it, almost like a taco.

**_"Sure doesn't."_ Tony said, opening the box and taking a slice.**

**Obadiah finally looked up from the piano and turned to face Tony. _"Oh, boy. _****_It would have gone better if you were there."_ He said.**

_**"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. ****I lay low, and you take care of all...**_**_"_ Tony reminded him.**

_** "Hey, come on. In public. The press. ****This was a board of directors meeting."**_** Obie explained.**

Weiss gasped at this and Winter groaned. "A board meeting. That's never good news." Winter said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"The board is the rest of the people with large amounts of shares and have a say in the company's actions. They could even overrule Tony's decision to stop manufacturing weapons." Weiss explained.

"WHAT?! But Tony's the CEO. I thought what he says goes! Like with your dad!" Ruby said in shock.

"Yes, but the board still has rights. And if they all vote on it, they could overturn Tony's decisions. And Tony doesn't seem NEARLY as ruthless as my father. The board of the Schnee Dust Company knows to obey my father or he'll make their lives Hell." Weiss explained.

**_"This was a board of directors meeting?"_ Tony asked, surprised.**

_**"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress. **_**_They're filing an injunction."_ Obadiah informed him.**

**_"A what?"_ Tony asked in disbelief.**

**_"They want to lock you out."_ His mentor explained.**

"No way they can do that!" Yang snapped.

"I didn't even think of that, but again, they could. If they all voted against him." Weiss confirmed.

_**"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? **_**_We knew that was gonna happen."_ Tony tried to argue.**

**_"Fifty-six and a half."_ Pepper jumped in and corrected.**

_**"It doesn't matter. **_**_We own the controlling interest in the company."_ Tony countered, looking towards his assistant in annoyance.**

**Obie ran his hand over his smooth, bald head in exasperation. _"Tony,_**_** the board has rights, too. ****They're making the case that you and your new direction **_**_isn't in the company's best interest."_ The older man explained.**

"Well, Ice Princess?" Qrow asked, looking to Weiss.

Weiss groaned in annoyance, but still answered. "As I said, they can do it. But they'd all have to vote against Tony. Although, if he and Obadiah have controlling interest, even Obadiah would have to vote against him, but they seem to be united together, so unless Obie is going behind Tony's back and double-crossing him, Tony should be fine." She explained.

"He's just another suit, looking to line his pocket. And he's clearly not happy about Tony's decision. If it's about money and power, he'll betray Tony." Qrow told her.

Winter sighed, but nodded. "It's true, Weiss. You know the lengths Father goes to in order to get you to do what he wants." She told her sister. Weiss flinched at this, remembering how her father cut her off from her monthly allowance.

**Tony grew increasingly agitated as Obadiah continued his explanation, picking up on the condescending tone. _"I'm being responsible! _****_That's a new direction for me, for the company."_ He tried to reason, causing Obie to raise his eyebrows, not believing what he was hearing. _"_****_I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that..."_ Tony continued to argue. Even Pepper sighed at this. _"_****_This is great."_ He huffed in defeat, grabbing the pizza box and heading back to the lab.**

"Yeah! He wants to make things that DON'T KILL PEOPLE!" Ruby snapped at the bald man.

"Some people just want to make money. They don't care who it hurts." Blake growled.

**_"Oh, come on. Tony. Tony."_ Obie called after the retreating genius.**

**_"I'll be in the shop."_ Tony called back, not even looking to his mentor and continuing down the stairs.**

**_"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen."_ Obie called, hurrying after Tony and putting a hand on his back to stop him. _"_**_**I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. **_**_Something to pitch them."_ He said, almost sounding like he was pleading as Tony looked annoyed. He then looked to Tony's chest, tapping on the arc reactor. _"_****_Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."_ He offered.**

"I don't trust him with that." Yang said.

"That and, oh I don't know, if he takes it out, Tony DIES?!" Weiss screeched.

"Oh... Right..." Yang said nervously, not believing she forgot that.

**_"No. No, absolutely not."_ Tony refused.**

_**"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys **_**_in New York!"_ Obadiah continued to urge his partner.**

_**"This one stays with me. ****That's it, Obie. Forget it**_**_."_ Tony insisted**

**_"All right, well, this stays with me, then."_ Obie said, taking the pizza back. He then turned it and opened it for Tony to take some pieces, though. _"_**_**Go on, here, you can have a piece. **_**_Take two."_ He offered.**

"Well, at least he's not a complete monster. He still lets him have some pizza." Qrow said with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't be mad at someone who feeds me. Especially if it's pizza." Ruby agreed.

"Ugh. Pizza is disgusting and greasy. It's not proper food for a respectable diet." Winter scoffed.

**_"Thank you."_ Tony said, taking a couple of slices.**

**_"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?"_ Obadiah asked.**

**_"Good night, Obie."_ Tony called back.**

This got a few giggles from RWY. "Rejected!" Yang laughed

"Yeah. I definitely don't want him getting a look at the suit." Blake agreed.

* * *

**Tony was then in his garage, his assortment of beautiful, fancy, expensive cars shining behind him.**

Qrow whistled at the cars. "Nice! I wouldn't mind riding around in one of those." He said.

"I mean, I love Bumblebee, but I'd totally take one of those!" Yang agreed.

"I might look into a car similar to those when I begin driving." Weiss said.

**_"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0."_ Tony cited for the sake of data.**

"That's a lot of days and tests." Blake said.

Winter scoffed at this. "Hardly. Our Atlesian Knights and Paladins went through hundreds of tests that took months before they were fully operational." Winter explained.

"Yeah. Even Crescent Rose needed like 50 tests before I got it to work right and that took about 2 months." Ruby added.

_**"For lack of a better option, **_**_DUM-E is still on fire safety."_ Tony explained, then turned and pointed at the droid with a glare. _"If you douse me again _****_and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college."_ He warned his creation, which whirred in response.**

"Still so mean." Weiss said, pouting a bit.

"See? Even Weiss thinks Tony's being too mean! That's when you know you're crossing a line!" Yang said.

"How dare you!" The heiress snapped, but was ignored by the buxom brawler.

_**"All right, nice and easy. **_**_Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity."_ Tony declared, bending his knees slightly and aiming his palms at the floor. _"_****_And three, two, one."_ Tony announced and the hands and feet fired, emitting white flames and sending Tony a couple of feet into the air, hovering steadily, although Tony struggled to stay in place and the gloves were sparking. Still, it was working and the genius was grinning like a lunatic. **(Cough, Tyrian, cough!)

"It's working!" Ruby cried out with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not liking all those sparks, though." Qrow said, concern lacing his voice as he noticed the sparks coming from the gloves.

**_"Okay."_ Tony said, pleased with himself and landing for a minute. DUM-E had been following its creator with the fire extinguisher, which began to annoy the inventor. _"_**_**Please don't follow me around with it, either, **_**_'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously."_ He told the bot. However, it simply continued to follow him. ****_"Just stand down! If something happens, then come in."_ Tony scolded, causing the bot to whir sadly and look away.**

"He's just trying to help." Blake was next to pout.

"Katana, can we have DUM-E? Tony isn't nice enough to him." Ruby pleaded.

"U-um.. I'll see what I can do..." Katana said nervously, not knowing where the ownership of the bots fell, now that Tony had sadly passed from the battle with Thanos.

_**"****And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. **_**_Three, two, one."_ Tony declared and activated the thrusters again. With a louder burst of sound and bigger flames, he once again raised into the air and would now be floating just above his own head on the ground. However, he was once again having trouble controlling his path of flight, starting to drift towards a corner. _"_****_Okay, this is where I don't want to be!"_ Tony cried out, trying to steer the way he wanted, but failed to do so and started to fly over a white Ferrari. _"_****_Not the car, not the car!"_ Tony cried out.**

"No! Not the cars!" Yang cried out as well.

"The poor babies..." Qrow said, struggling to hold back some tears.

**Tony then flew over the table with his tools and documents on them. _"_****_Table!"_ He cried out. He then laughed nervously. _"_****_Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay."_ He assured himself, getting back to the center of the room. He then cut out the power and dropped a few feet to the ground._ "_****_No!"_ He cried out as he dropped, but successfully stuck the landing and recovered, quite pleased with himself. He then noticed DUM-E once again aiming the fire extinguisher at him, quickly stammering at the bot to get it to stand down. _"_****_Yeah, I can fly."_ He declared.**

"He is flying. He's not a Faunus or even using dust to do it! We need to hire this man to help develop technology for the Atlas Military!" Winter declared while everyone sweatdropped and Katana looked nervous about something.

"Winter... You do remember this man doesn't even live on Remnant, right?" Weiss asked her sister nervously.

"Curses..." Winter growled.

* * *

**Next, a machine was shown riveting the arm of a suit of armor together. Then, an arm, covered in this same armor, reached for a familiar-looking mask, bringing it to the wearer's face. _"JARVIS, are you there?"_ Tony asked.**

"Here it comes... The big reveal!" Yang said excitedly.

"I can't wait." Blake said, finding herself quite eager as well.

**_"At your service, sir."_ The AI responded as a blue light began to glow, Tony's face being illuminated as the view backed out from a close-up of his eyes.**

**_"Engage Heads Up Display."_ Tony instructed.**

**_"Check."_ JARVIS confirmed as several holographic circles and other pieces of data and information appeared in front of his face.**

"Whoa! That's a lot of information!" Ruby said in awe.

"Indeed. That would take quite a bit of getting used to." Winter noted, finding herself slightly overwhelmed and disoriented by all the holographic displays, even when they weren't directly in her face.

**_"Import all preferences from home interface."_ He told his artificial companion.**

**_"Will do, sir."_ The AI agreed.**

**Tony observed his surroundings and all the information the holograms were giving him, apparently satisfied with what he had. _"All right, what do you say?"_ He asked.**

**_"I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."_ JARVIS explained.**

**_"Can we start the virtual walk-around?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."_ The artificial butler acknowledged as a hologram of the suit panned from the right side of the display to the left.**

"And he could just transfer everything he likes from his other devices to this one. Smart." Blake praised.

"Well, as he's made painfully clear at this point, he is a genius." Weiss reminded her teammate, like her sister, a little upset this man's tech clearly surpassed their own.

**_"Do a check on control surfaces."_ Tony told him.**

**_"As you wish."_ The bot confirmed. Then, a full pan around and up revealed the suit assembling itself around Tony and putting all its flaps and moving parts in their proper position, finally revealing the new and improved Iron Man in all his glory.**

"It's incredible!" Weiss said in awe.

"That is the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Ruby screamed.

"You and me both, kiddo. And I've seen a lot of things at this point." Qrow said. Ozpin had told him many thing and obviously gave him the power to become a bird, but in all his time with the Beacon Headmaster, he'd never seen something as sleek as that.

"Atlas must have it!" Winter declared.

"I must have it!" Yang cried out.

"Guys, we all want it, but the stuff to make it doesn't even exist on Remnant!" Blake reminded them all. "Still, I wish we could make something like that." She said to herself.

**_"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."_ The AI informed its creator.**

**Tony, however, seemed to have a different plan in mind. _"Uh... Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. _****_Start listening in on ground control."_ Tony instructed.**

_**"Sir, there are still terabytes **_**_of calculations needed before an actual flight is..."_ JARVIS began worriedly.**

**_"Jarvis!"_ Tony interrupted sharply, before continuing. _"Sometimes you got to run before you can walk."_ He declared, getting into position.**

"Aww, yeah! Livin' on the wild side!" Yang cheered.

"That makes absolutely no sense! You need to have mastered walking before even thinking about running!" Winter cried out.

"It's a metaphor, Ice Queen. Chill out.

"But they don't have all the data! They don't know if the suit is ready for or even capable of flight!" Weiss tried to reason with the screen, despite knowing the billionaire couldn't hear her.

"Sometimes the best way to make sure something works is to just to turn it on and see where it takes you!" Yang declared. There were many times she fixed Bumblebee or her Dad's car and even if she wasn't sure they were fixed, she'd turn the keys and floor it.

**_"Ready? In three, two, one."_ He counted down. When he finished, the stabilizers came alive, this time with no issue and no sparks, giving off a light hum. Tony then leaned forward and rocketed toward the exit and up the ramp used for the cars to exit the garage. ****The billionaire cheered and cried out in joy as he flew all throughout the night sky, even zooming around above the city, his face lit up in pleasure.**

"SO AWESOME!" Team RWBY cried all together.

"Yeah. Nothing beats flying fast and flying high." Qrow said, always loving his time as a bird.

"I must admit, it is amazing. He truly does have Atlas beaten." Winter admitted, awed by the man's technology.

**_"Handles like a dream."_ Tony said, mostly to himself as he rocketed above the city and all the lights. Then, Tony's mask looked to the distance and honed in on a Ferris Wheel. The holograms then enhanced the visual, allowing Tony to see a small boy and girl on the ride, happily eating their ice cream. The boy apparently noticed Tony, however, shocked by the sight and no longer paying attention to his treat, licking the scoop of ice cream off the cone.**

This got some giggles from Yang and chuckles from Qrow, but Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked horrified. "Not the ice cream!" Ruby and Weiss cried together, hugging each other and crying waterfall tears.

"Such delicious frozen cream. Gone too soon." Blake said sorrowfully, clenching a fist close to her chest as she shed some tears as well, using her other hand to wipe them away.

"Jeez, guys. I mean, I like ice cream, too, but it's not like the kid can't just get another." She told them, creating a cone in each of their favorite flavors and passing them to the girls, who immediately brightened up and enjoyed the frozen treat.

**Tony then began heading skyward. _"_**_**All right, let's see what this thing can do. **_**_What's SR-71's record?"_ He asked as he continued his ascent.**

**_"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."_ JARVIS informed his creator.**

"That's even higher up than Atlas is!" Ruby said, both shocked and amazed Tony wanted to attempt that.

"Suddenly Atlas seems to be getting less impressive when compared to this man." Qrow says taking a swig from his big gulp.

Winter wanted to interject, but she couldn't find any words because she knew that Qrow was right. As much as she hated to admit.

**_"Records are made to be broken! Come on!"_ Tony declared as he rocketed further towards the atmosphere.**

**Tony powered through the dark knight sky, but the blasters began to crackle and spark under the pressure they were under. _"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring."_ The AI urgently warned the genius.**

_**"Keep going! **_**_Higher!"_ Tony declared, although he started to sound strained as a new crackling could be heard... that being the ice that was slowly beginning to encompass the suit.**

"No! Go down, you idiot! You're freezing up!" Yang cried out.

"I don't care how advanced his armor is, that much ice is GUARANTEED to cause a malfunction! And from that height, a malfunction could prove life-ending." Winter noted.

**Finally, the boot jets cut out and the light left the eyes of the suit as a thick layer of frost could now be seen over the armor. Tony then stopped in mid-air, hanging for the briefest moment as he flailed to maintain balance and control, before starting to plummet to the ground below with a scream. _"We iced up, Jarvis! Deploy flaps!"_ Tony ordered, but received no answer. _"Jarvis?!"_ He cried out in concern.**

**Iron Man continued to careen towards the ground, the ice breaking and peeling off from the wind pressure of the descent, but not nearly fast enough for Tony to be able to recover and stop his fall. _"Come on, we got to break the ice!"_ He cried out, even though only he could hear himself now. The lights of the city could now be seen as Tony continued to fall, meaning he was getting dangerously close to the ground.**

"He's getting too close to the ground!" Weiss screamed.

"Come on, Tony! Do something! He must have built something for this! He's a genius!" Blake cried out worriedly.

**Struggling against the ice, he slowly moved his arm towards his upper thigh, where a small circular switch was located. He turned the switch, which manually activated the flaps and broke off a massive piece of ice on his back. This was apparently enough to bring the power back on, the lights flashing back on in the eyes of the suit and the repulsors coming back online, allowing Tony to rocket up just before smashing into the streets, narrowly avoiding a collision with a car, to which he laughed in triumph.**

"Yeah! Go, Tony!" Ruby cheered.

"Not bad, Stark. Last minute saves are always the best." Qrow said, raising his drink in respect once again.

**Tony then flew calmer and more controlled from that point, leaving the city behind and flying back to his cliff-side home, hovering in the air a few feet above the roof. _"Kill power."_ He instructed, the jets cutting out and allowing him to drop down onto the roof. Unfortunately, the roof was not able to take the weight of the suit and Tony immediately fell through into the room below, crashing into and through the piano, as well as the floor beneath it, plummeting into the garage and landing on a beautiful blue Mercedes and crushing the poor, unfortunate sports car, causing the alarms to go off on the rest of the cars.**

"NOT THE CARS!" Yang and Qrow cried out together, shedding anime waterfall tears.

"What a waste of money it will be to replace it. A perfectly good sports car destroyed in its prime. What a fool." Winter criticized.

**Tony then groaned in pain as DUM-E, who had been left in the garage, still equipped with the fire extinguisher, turned towards the carnage and blasted Tony once again with the fire extinguisher, causing the billionaire to let out a frustrated sigh and lay his head back, clearly done with everything.**

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

* * *

"So, thoughts?" Katana asked.

"The new suit is super cool! The silver makes it looks super sleek and stylish!" Ruby said.

"Oh, trust me, you'll love the next one even more." Katana told her.

"They were tough to watch at first, but his goofs when making the suit were hilarious." Yang laughed.

"The suit was awesome, but I'm getting worried about Obadiah." Blake said.

"I agree. Definitely something about him I don't trust." Weiss agreed.

"The guy's definitely shady. Reminds me a lot of dear old Papa Schnee." Qrow said.

"For once, that statement isn't horribly wrong. Tony had best keep his eye on him." Winter agreed. "And we still need Tony and his tech on Remnant!" She quickly added.

"Okay, let's keep watching!" Katana declared quickly to change the subject.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone. So, many people have pointed out the plan to have RWBY react to the entire MCU is very difficult and will take forever, especially at the rate I'm going. And many people have offered help and I'm starting to realize I'll definitely need all the help I can get, so those that are willing to help, I'd really appreciate it. The website I get my transcripts from really only has the dialogue, none of the action, so if anyone could help write down what happens in between the dialogue, that'd be an amazing help. I may also add characters in the future, so if anyone wants to help with reactions or can think of certain scenes a particular character may like, that'd be awesome. And whatever else anyone thinks they could offer would still be appreciated. I look forward to hearing from you in the future!**


	7. Betrayal

**A/N: Special thanks to DaltWisney and Eclipse Metastar for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

**Tony approached his desk holding an ice pack on the top of his head, kicking something out of his way. He picked up his mug off of a package. He almost walked away, but now acknowledged the package curiously. He read the little note on top which said "from Pepper". He opened it up, revealing a glass casing with his first arc reactor inside with the words "Proof Tony Stark has a heart" etched into the outer ring. Tony smiled****.**

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Ruby cooed.

"That's a beautiful sentiment. My best romance novels don't have anything that heartfelt." Blake said.

"Probably because they spend all their time on the dirty stuff, right?" Katana teased, Blake going bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

**The location where Tony was held hostage was then shown as the men were trying to piece together the Mark I suit with little knowledge about how it works. Raza stared at the broken down suit, cigarette in hand. The terrorist narrowed his eyes on the old mask.**

"Ugh. Idiots! Those parts clearly don't go there!" Winter snapped.

"To be fair, Winter, it's a good thing that they can't figure out the suit. Otherwise, they'd have Tony's most powerful weapon once again." Weiss reminded her sister.

* * *

**The view changed from one mask to another as a screen with the mask on Tony's new suit on it as Tony continued to work and improve.**

**"_Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic."_ He explained the failures of the last suit, grunting in pain as he spoke. _"I'm thinking icing is the probable factor." _He concluded.**

_**"A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, **_**_we should improve the exo-systems."_ JARVIS suggested.**

Ruby gasped. "Visiting other planets?! Does that mean Tony could come to Remnant?!" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ruby, but this is in a different universe than yours, so even if he could travel to other planets, Remnant isn't in his universe to find and come to." Katana explained, to which Ruby groaned in disappointment.

**_"Connect to the sys. co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"_ Tony instructed and took a drink of some strange green liquid.**

Weiss looked confused at this. "Wait, gold titanium alloy? That's a very brittle metal. It'd be horrible for a suit that, at worst, will be getting shot at with bullets." Weiss said.

"What is gold titanium alloy used in?" Ruby asked.

"Your mouth." Weiss said simply.

"Hey! You don't have to be rude, Weiss! I was asking a question!" Ruby huffed.

"No, Ruby. She means tooth fillings. That's what we use gold titanium alloy for. Not really what you want to use against bullets, though." Blake explained. **[1]**

"They had to take some creative licenses. They don't expect the average Joe to know this stuff." Katana explained.

Yang noticed the stuff Tony was drinking and scrunched her face in disgust. "Ugh. That looks like that crappy sludge Ren had me drink to try and lose weight. And it didn't help at all. I drank it for nothing!" She snapped.

"Regular diet and exercise, kiddo. Keep a schedule and as long as you don't pig out at a buffet, you should be fine." Qrow told her.

**_"Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications?"_ JARVIS offered.**

**_"Thrill me."_ Tony said.**

**On the TV nearby, the news was covering some large scale event. _"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund."_ The blonde reporter woman explained.**

**Hearing his name caught Tony's attention, looking to the TV in confusion. _"_****_JARVIS, we get an invite for that?"_ The billionaire asked over the television.**

**_"I have no record of an invitation, sir."_ JARVIS informed him.**

"How can someone not be invited to their own party?" Blake asked.

"Someone is trying to hide it from them or prevent them from going. Father does the same to our mother and started doing so to me when I started attending Atlas Academy." Winter explained.

Weiss sighed. "I honestly think he wouldn't invite me either if my singing wasn't often the main event at most of the parties he throws." She said sadly.

**Tony placed the mask of the Mark II over his face, still watching and listening to the report.**

**_"...Hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from post-traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."_ The reporter declared.**

**Tony looked to the screen on his right where a visual of the full Mark III came up, completely gold instead of the normal colors we all know and love. _"_****_The render is complete."_ JARVIS informed his creator.**

The viewers looked at the fully gold suit with uncertainty. "Hm... It's not BAD, but I'm not sure if it really works. Doesn't seem like Tony's color." Qrow said.

"Gold is far to gauche. When they were first making the deal to construct the paladins, Father insisted to have them all painted white and gold. The general nearly cancelled the deal so he wouldn't have to deal with those eyesores." Winter said.

**_"A little ostentatious, don't you think?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet."_ JARVIS said sarcastically.**

**Tony looked to one of his hot rods as he poured himself another drink. _"_****_Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there."_ He instructed.**

Yang laughed. "I love JARVIS. How can an AI be so sarcastic and funny?" She wondered.

"AI can adapt and learn. And it appears JARVIS learned humor quite well. Clearly better than you did." Weiss said with a smirk.

**_"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile."_ JARVIS said, the sarcasm still strong in his voice. The new of the Mark III in the iconic red and gold was then shown in all its glory._ "The render is complete."_ He informed Tony.**

"That is awesome! I might have to paint Bumblebee that color!" Yang declared.

"Now I see why Cinder likes those colors so much." Ruby said.

**"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it." Tony instructed.**

**_"Commencing automated assembly."_ JARVIS acknowledged as Tony got up and picked up a watch to check the time. _"Estimated completion time is five hours."_ He informed his creator one final time.**

**_"Don't wait up for me, honey."_ Tony said as he left the room.**

Team RWBY couldn't help but giggle at the dynamic between the AI and his creator.

* * *

**A beautiful Audi was then seen speeding through the traffic. The car parked in front of a red carpet and Tony got out from the driver's seat. A parking boy walked over to park Tony's car. Tony thanked him just before making his way to the carpet.**

** Obie was then seen speaking to a reporter. _"_****_Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Stark Industries is all about, and our partnership with the fire and rescue community..."_ He explained.**

"He's certainly enjoying being in the spotlight in Tony's absence." Winter stated.

"You think that's bad?" Ruby asked.

"It's a power move. He assumes the spotlight to make everyone forget about Tony and eventually weasels favor with the public, eventually getting the support of the board to get Tony kicked out of the company. I wouldn't be surprised if Whitley tries that." Weiss explained.

**The sound of clicking cameras and screaming girls grabbed his attention. It was revealed to be ****Tony walking up the carpet. _"_****_Hey, Tony, remember me?"_ A blonde woman in a short, tight dress asked in a ****flirty manner.**

**_"Sure don't."_ Tony said without missing a beat, walking right past her without even looking to her. He then noticed a man in a red robe with his arms around two girls on the back. _"You look great, Hef."_ ****He complimented, patting the man on the back, before continuing his walk. **

**Stan Lee turned around to see who touched him but Tony was gone already.**

"Who?" Ruby asked, turning to Katana, who was staring endearingly at the man as if he were a cherished loved one or some form of idol, shedding a few tears. "Katana, what's wrong?" She asked.

Katana snapped out of her trance and looked at the young reaper. "Oh, sorry. That's supposed to be Hugh Hefner, the 'father of porn'," She began explaining, with Ruby, Weiss and Winter blushing madly and Yang, Qrow and Blake leaning in, fascinated. "He basically started the dirty magazine industry. Earlier in the movie when they asked Tony about going 12 for 12 with last years models, they were model's from Playboy's calendar. Sadly, he died three years ago. And in his will, he requested his mansion be turned into an orphanage." She explained.

"That's incredible. He must have been a great man." Yang said.

Katana nodded at this. "But the man playing Hef is Stan Lee, the co-creator of Marvel and the guy who either created or helped create all these wonderful characters. He basically shaped comic book heroes for generations, mine included. Without him, we wouldn't have these amazing characters. Sadly, he passed away as well two years ago." She explained. **[2]**

"Wow. That's amazing." Weiss said in awe.

"So they were BOTH great men, then." Blake said.

"Well, I'm sure they're resting in peace now." Qrow said, reaching over to wipe away Katana's tears with his finger.

Katana had looked back to the screen and only noticed Qrow when his finger was a mere milometer from her tear. "No, wait!" She tried to warn him, but his finger contacted the tear and was frozen all the way to the knuckle connecting the finger to his hand, causing him to cry out in shock and pain, pulling his finger back, desperately trying to warm it. "Sorry. Ice demon, remember. My tears are basically liquid nitrogen." She said, looking to Winter as she was about to open her mouth. "One of the coldest substances known to man. -322 degrees farenheit." She explained, leaving everyone in awe.

"That comes from your eyes?! Awesome!" Yang cried, before remembering her uncle. "Oh... Sorry, Qrow." She said.

"Guess I've got some lingering bad luck from my old semblance." Qrow said, Weiss offering him a fire dust crystal to warm his finger. **[3]**

**Tony approached Obadiah and soon reached his mentor, visibly angry. _"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" _****Tony asked with a bit of a hostile tone.**

**_"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise."_ Obie said, trying to stay positive to avoid rousing suspicion.**

**_"I'll see you inside."_ Tony said, about to walk off.**

**_"Hey."_ Obadiah said and turned to face his former protege, their faces dangerously close, not helped by the threatening expressions on Obie's face as if he wanted to kill Tony. _"Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."_ He whispered his warning.**

**_"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute."_ Tony said, breaking away from the bald man and heading inside.**

"Obadiah's definitely up to something..." Blake said suspiciously.

"But Tony is either oblivious, ignoring it, or is onto Obie and is trying to sabotage him so he can't do all that stuff Weiss said." Yang theorized.

* * *

**The ballroom was shown with plenty of people in suits chatting or dancing. Tony was then seen approaching a bar. ****_"Give me a Scotch. I'm starving."_ Tony told the bartender.**

**_"Mr. Stark?"_ Agent Coulson asked, also happening to be at the bar.**

"Don't most people EAT when they're starving?" Blake questioned.

"Trust me, it's a thing that happens." Ruby said, having seen her uncle do it rather often.

They then noticed Coulson. "Oh, it's him again. What are the odds he just HAPPENED to be at the bar?" Blake asked sarcastically, suspicious that the agent is somewhat hounding Tony.

**_"Yeah?"_ Tony acknowledged.**

**_"Agent Coulson."_ Coulson introduced himself.**

**_"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the..."_ Tony began.**

**_"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."_ Coulson stated.**

"Ugh. Jeez. As annoying as you Atlas specialists are, at least you keep your names simple." Qrow said, causing Winter to roll her eyes.

"Of course. They need people as simple as you to understand." Weiss said sharply, smirking at Qrow's jaw dropping and the prideful smile her sister gave her, pulling her into a small side hug.

"Ohhh! Weiss Cream just burned Uncle Qrow!" Yang cheered.

**_"God, you need a new name for that."_ Tony said, slightly overwhelmed.**

**_"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you."_ Coulson explained. However, ****Tony suddenly noticed Pepper standing in the middle of the room in a blue dress and was only half-listening at this point.**

Ruby groaned at this. "What's the big deal about debriefing him?!" She snapped, upset these guys kept bugging Tony.

"They need the information, Ruby. They need to figure out where these terrorists are and what kinds of weaponry they have. Or what Tony used to escape." Winter explained.

**_"There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Stark Industries?"_ Coulson offered.**

**Tony stuck his hand out for Coulson to shake, but was still looking at Pepper. _"_****_Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right."_ He said as Coulson shook his hand. _"Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date."_ He explained, leaving the agent and going after his assistant.**

"Ooh, looks like Tony is gonna have some words with his ASS-istant." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang!" Blake snapped at her, blushing madly.

"Ohh, looks like you were thinking the same thing, Bellabooty." Yang teased as Blake sat down, pouting and crossing her arm.

**Tony then headed to the middle of the room and approached Pepper. _"You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you."_ He told her.**

**Pepper turned to him, a bit shocked. _"_****_What are you doing here?"_ She asked in surprise.**

**_"Just avoiding government agents."_ He told her.**

**_"Are you by yourself?"_ Pepper asked.**

"Oh, no... Tony, don't do it!" Weiss cried out.

"What? What's wrong?" Ruby asked confused.

**_"Yes. Where'd you get that dress?"_ Tony wondered as he looked her up and down.**

**_"Oh, it was a birthday present. From you, actually."_ Pepper explained with a grin.**

**_"Well, I got great taste."_ Tony said in a cocky tone.**

**_"Yes."_ She agreed with a smile.**

"Oh, please! She picked it out herself. Don't let him take credit for it!" Winter snapped.

"Hey, still his money. He trusted her to have the good taste for him." Qrow said.

**_"You want to dance?"_ Tony offered.**

**_"Oh, no."_ Pepper declined.**

_**"All right, come on." **_**Tony insisted and took her by the hand and lead her to a place in the room where they started dancing. Pepper looked around the room, biting her lip.**

**_"Am I making you uncomfortable?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back."_ Pepper explained, trying to emphasize the point about dancing with her boss.**

"That's... Weirdly specific..." Ruby said awkwardly.

"She's deflecting, Ruby." Blake explained.

"Why!? What's the problem?! She's just dancing!" Ruby cried out, not understanding the problem.

**_"You look great and you smell great."_ Tony assured her, not getting the point.**

**_"Oh, God."_ Pepper groaned, shutting her eyes.**

**_"But I could fire you if that would take the edge off."_ Tony offered with raised eyebrows.**

**_"I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me."_ Pepper countered.**

"Behind every great man is a great woman. Get rid of that woman and the man's useless." Yang said with a smirk.

"Oh, man. Oz would be drowning in paperwork without Glynda." Qrow laughed.

**_"I'd make it a week. Sure."_ Tony dismissed her theory.**

**_"Really? What's your Social Security number?"_ Pepper questioned the billionaire.**

**Tony stopped to think about it. _"_****_Five."_ He answered.**

**_"Five? You're missing just a couple of digits there."_ Pepper laughed.**

"Only eight." Winter said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the fact the billionaire didn't know something so vital to himself.

"Some people are just irresponsible." Blake said, shaking her head.

**_"The other eight?"_ Tony asked, to which Pepper chuckled. _"So? I got you for the other eight."_ He told her.**

**Pepper's smile faded as she got increasingly more nervous. ****Tony finally seemed to notice this and decided to try and calm her. _"How about a little air?"_ He offered.**

**_"Yes, I need some air."_ She confirmed, the two of them heading outside as ****Coulson watched them walk out from the bar.**

"Finally. At least he's considerate." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Too bad he didn't notice when she TOLD him what was wrong." Yang said.

* * *

**Tony and Pepper were now standing on the balcony the streets below alight from the headlights of speeding cars. _"_****_That was totally weird."_ She said in sligh horror.**

**_"Totally harmless."_ Tony tried to reassure her.**

**_"It was totally not harmless, by the way."_ Pepper countered.**

**_"We're dancing. No one's even watching."_ Tony again tried to calm her.**

"Oh, just a government agent." Qrow said.

"And anyone else in the room paying attention." Blake added.

**_"No, you know why?"_ She demanded.**

**_"I think you lost objectivity. I think they just... People... We just danced."_ Tony explained.**

**_"No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand because you're you!"_ Pepper snapped, clearly frustrated and only getting more so. _"And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss, and I'm dancing with you-"_ Pepper explained, starting to get overwhelmed, close to tearing up  
**

**_"I don't think it was taken that way."_ Tony tried one last time to reassure her.**

**_"Because it makes me look like the one who's trying to..."_ Pepper continued to rant.**

"Like she's trying to what?!" Ruby cried out.

Weiss sighed. "She's worried people will think she's sleeping her way to the top, Ruby." She explained.

"What?! B-but Pepper wouldn't do that!" The young reaper said in shock.

"But everyone knows Tony's a playboy, so people think if a girl's dancing with him, they'll probably be sleeping with him later that night." Qrow explained, Ruby wanting to argue, but not finding a counter to her uncle's works, staying quiet.

_**"I just think you're overstating it." **_** Tony now simply tried to deescalate the situation.**

_**"You know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and..." **_**She went on, but finally stopped. They stared at each other for a bit before leaning in towards each other. They were right in each other's faces before Pepper stopped... _"_****_I would like a drink, please."_ She told him.**

_**"Got it, okay." **_**Tony complied and started walking back in as Pepper let out a heavy breath.**

**_"I would like a vodka martini, please. Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives."_ She explained.**

Everyone turned to the expert drinker in the room. "What?" Qrow asked.

"Care to tell us what exactly that means?" Ruby asked.

"Martinis weren't exactly my drink of choice, kid. From the sound of it, Yang has more experience with those than I do." Her uncle told her.

"That's a cocktail, not a martini. There's a difference." Yang corrected her uncle. **[4]**

Qrow sighed. "A dry martini is when there's little to no vermouth. In her case, likely none at all. Vermouth is a type of wine that is put in martinis that gives them their alcohol, since everything else in martinis is mostly for flavor. Not vodka martinis, but much vermouth in that would be about as much alcohol as what was in my Bourbon. The olives are really just for a flavor kick if you like olives. Not really my thing, though." Qrow explained, gagging at the thought of olives, along with the rest of the room, including Katana.

"Olives! Disgusting!" Weiss said.

"Even the worst M.R.E's are better than olives." Winter agreed.

"Ugh. My dad used to put them in tuna salad. They always ruined it." Blake groaned.

* * *

**Tony returned to the bar and dropped a tip in a glass. _"_****_Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?"_ Tony listed his order, the bartender nodding and going to do so.**

"More olive brine or juice." Qrow explained before anyone looked at him again.

Yang groaned at this. "What's with all the flippin' olives!?" She snapped.

**A familiar women strode up next to Tony. _"_****_Wow. Tony Stark."_ She said, sitting next to him.**

**_"Oh, hey."_ Tony greeted her.**

**_"Fancy seeing you here."_ She said as Tony tried to remember her name.**

**_"Carrie."_ He guessed.**

**_"Christine."_ She corrected him.**

"Ugh... What could she want?!" Weiss demanded judgingly.

"Hopefully it will be a repeat of their last meeting." Blake said with a lewd grin.

**_"That's right."_ Tony agreed.**

**_"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?"_ Everheart demanded.**

_**"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction." **_**Tony answered.**

"Hey! It's Tony's party, lady! And it's a charity! What are you getting so mad about!?" Yang snapped.

"I mean, we already knew she was kind of against Tony's company." Ruby said.

**_"'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity."_ She informed him.**

**_"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."_ Tony told her.**

**_"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."_ She said angrily.**

"What's she saying? There's no way the board could've overruled Tony's decision to stop weapons manufacturing already, can they?" Qrow asked.

"No. This must be something else. Likely something very recent." Winter explained.

**_"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear."_ He explained.**

**_"Is this what you call accountability?"_ Everheart demanded once again as she handed him some photos. _"It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"_ She questioned as ****Tony went through them and saw photos of a devastated town and his own weapons being brought in and set up.**

Everyone gasped as they saw this. "But how!? Tony destroyed their whole camp! All their weapons should've been destroyed!" Weiss cried out.

Ruby was silent for a moment, the word "Gulmira" echoing around in her head for a moment, before... "THAT'S WHERE YINSEN'S FROM!" She screamed.

**_"When were these taken?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"Yesterday."_ She confirmed.**

"Then that means they likely received those weapons within the week." Winter realized.

"So, Tony's company did go behind his back!" Yang growled.

**_"I didn't approve any shipment." _He explained.**

**_"Well, your company did."_ Everheart said, continuing to blame him.**

**_"Well, I'm not my company."_ Tony said with determination as he stood up.**

"Or one person in the company in particular." Blake said with a glare.

"You mean you think it's Obie?" Ruby asked, horrified.

"It has to be." Qrow said with a glare.

* * *

**Scene changed to Tony confronting Obie outside in front of the red carpet. Obie shooed away some nosy paparazzi as Tony began to speak in an angry tone.**

**_"Have you seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira?"_ Tony demanded.**

**_"Tony, Tony. You can't afford to be this naive."_ Obadiah said dismissively.**

"You bastard!

"He was naive for ever trusting you!" Yang snapped.

"Exactly! He's a threat to Tony and his entire company now!" Weiss shouted.

**_"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, 'Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?"_ Tony questioned angrily.**

**_"Tony, your picture, please!"_ One reporter cried out.**

Blake huffed. "Stupid reporters. They're giving Obadiah the perfect chance to snake away from Tony!" She growled.

"To be fair, that reporter chick is the only reason Tony knows there's a problem now." Qrow reminded her.

**_"Let's take a picture. Come on. Picture time!"_ Obie declared, brushing off Tony's interrogation as they posed together to appease the cameras, Tony keeping the scowl on his face as Obie whispers to him. _"Tony. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you."_ His old mentor explained as he ****patted Tony on the shoulder, before walking away down the red carpet. Tony watched him go, looking disheartened and pissed.**

* * *

"Protect him?! You're destroying his company's credibility and his image! And if they track back the weapon sales to the company, you'll have the whole company shut down for war crimes!" Winter snapped.

"Tony's got to go and stop those guys!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't worry, Ruby. He's on it." Katana assured her. "So, thoughts?" She asked.

"I knew Obadiah was dirty from the start." Blake snapped.

"He may be even worse than my father. At least he never sent shipments of dust to terrorists." Weiss said angrily.

"Now I'm wondering how much of anything he said to Tony was true." Qrow said.

"You're right. If he has controlling interest of the company along with Tony, he has enough power to lock Tony out, or get the rest of the board to override Tony's decision." Winter deduced.

"But now we know he's dirty. Tony does, too. So maybe he can find some of his dealings or something. Find a way to pin all this on Obie." Yang theorized.

Ruby gasped. "That's really smart, Yang! Katana, does that happen!?" Ruby asked.

"Let's watch and find out." Katana said, continuing the movie.

* * *

**[1] Yes, as it turns out, Iron Man's mighty gold-titanium alloy suit would be useless against bullets and is really only suited for space stations and dental applications. Go to YouTube and watch "****Physicist Breaks Down The Science Of 10 Iconic Marvel Scenes | How Real Is It?"**

**[2] Rest in Peace to both of those great men. They will be missed.**

**[3] That might have been A BIT mean to Qrow, but I felt like I needed something to bring the mood back up.**

**[4] Yes, apparently, there's a difference. I looked it up.**


	8. Gulmira

**A/N: Hello, everyone! We're getting close to the end of the movie, so which movie do you guys think RWBY and the others should react to next? Either Captain America: The First Avenger, The Incredible Hulk, or Thor. I posted a Poll, so go vote. Whichever gets the most votes will be the next one they watch.**

**Also, another huge thanks to DaltWisney for writing up the script for this chapter.**

* * *

**A flat screen TV was hanging on the wall in Tony's garage, showing footage of a reporter with a trail of people traversing through the desert behind her.**

**_"The 15-mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords, emboldened by a new-found power."_ The reporter explained as ****Tony was seen sitting on the couch fiddling with a screwdriver on his right suit-glove, an angry expression on his face as he listened to the TV.**

"A power his back-stabbing buddy gave them." Qrow snapped.

"He looks furious. Like father after the White Fang raided a Dust shipment." Weiss said.

"The weapons he intended to be used against these people are now being used by them to terrorize the innocent. His anger is understandable." Winter reminded her sister.

_**"**_**_Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant."_ The reporter continued to explain the story. ****Gunshots could be heard on TV before they then cut to some insurgents running, carrying machine guns and shooting at an unseen enemy. _"_****_Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings."_ She went on as t****he TV zoomed in on a man, recognized as Raza, casually smoking a cigarette as he watched the carnage.**

"I hate that guy so much!" Yang growled.

"Don't worry, Sis. I know Tony will stop him!" Ruby said confidently, believing the (future) Iron Avenger would save the day and bring the villains to justice.

**_"As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way."_ The reporter said grimly. ****Tony listened to the report, the pissed off expression never leaving his face. _"_****_With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees."_ She went on as ****Tony stood from the sofa and headed over to his kitchen bar, tossing the screwdriver he had been playing around with before into the sink. _"_****_Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia..."_ The reporter told the story of a woman holding her hands to her face, trying not to cry despite her husband being taken away.**

"They're even worse than the White Fang. At least they never forced anyone to serve." Blake said.

"They're a small group. If they want become a force powerful enough to take control of their nation, they need all the members they can get." Winter explained.

**Tony stood before a dangling light and raised his gloved arm, the blaster whirring and preparing for use. Suddenly it went off, and Tony was forced back awkwardly from the powerful recoil, sparks exploding everywhere. Tony walked towards his target, expressionless.**

**_"Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, 'Where are my mother and father?' There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help."_ The reporter finally finished as t****he genius looked up, catching sight of his own reflection in the glass. With sudden speed, Tony raised his blaster and shot at one of the windows containing his reflection, twisting around to avoid the shattering glass, shot the next one, and the next.**

Everyone was shocked at this. "He shot at his own reflection." Yang said in horror.

"Does that mean... He wanted to kill himself?" Weiss asked, shocked and unable to process the thought of someone wanting to kill themselves.

"He's in a dark place. I've been there before." Qrow said, shuddering as he recalled several low points in his life where he considered ending it, mostly due to his semblance driving away those he cared about. He then sighed in relief, knowing he'd never have to deal with that again.

**Stark then walked on to a floor with a grid on it, similar to the one where he first tested the flight stabilizers on his boots and gloves. From where he stood, metal panes began to fold in on the floor, flipping to the opposite side where the shiny metal of the Mark III appeared. There were the shoe bits of the suit and Tony put his left leg in, the metal tightening around his foot to fit. More of the suit pieced together around his calves as his other foot stepped in, the metal sliding into place with ease.**

**The suit continued to fold over Tony's legs, sliding over his thighs and getting fixed to his knees, DUM-E, Butterfingers and U all helping their creator get fitted. Tony raised his arms up and two machines encased pretty much his entire forearms, pushing the gauntlets onto his fingers and wrists, plates of red and gold enveloping his entire chest, securing around the arc-reactor as it beamed brightly. Two machines placed the neck brace around Tony's neck, before one final machine dropped the face-plate down, the eyes gleaming the arc reactor's blue.**

Everyone was left in awe at the transformation. "That... Was... AWESOME!" Yang cried out in amazement.

"The new suit looks amazing. The silver was impressive, but there's something about the red and gold that just feels... Right." Blake said.

"I hear you on that. That's some sleek-looking armor." Qrow agreed.

"And the system to assemble the suit around him is genius. It takes even the best Huntsman several minutes to put on their armor, which is why it fell out of use. With something like that, we could ready our soldiers in seconds!" Winter declared, ecstatic at the idea of delivering these ideas to the general.

"And who knows what other kinds of weapons or devices we'll see from this new suit. This could lead us into a golden age against the Grimm!" Weiss said excitedly.

Ruby was surprisingly silent, feeling a heat she had never felt before, using her semblance and rushing to the bathroom. "Oh, my Oum!" She screamed, followed by heavy panting.

"Well, I think Ruby just became a real woman." Katana said.

After a few more moments, Ruby came back out, not looking at anyone and simply staring at the screen. She was also wearing her different clothes as well, now in her Slayer outfit. "Continue, please." She said meekly, Katana turning back to the screen and starting it.

* * *

**High above the clouds, a small object flew into view, leaving a trail of white hot behind it; Iron Man's blasters. Iron Man's gauntlet blasters blazed as he sped up even further, a loud boom ringing out as he broke the sound barrier and went supersonic.**

Eveyone's jaw dropped at this. "He just broke the sound barrier... Incredible..." Winter said in awe.

"Wow! Even I need my Semblance to do that! Tony's armor is so awesome!" Ruby said in amazement.

**The scene changed to a mob of Arabic people running away, screaming. Missiles sliced into the mountainside in the background, dangerously close to the village. There was a huge explosion and smoke erupted. Afghani soldiers in ushered villagers away as an insurgent chased a man and woman into a house, peppering the walls with bullet holes. The insurgent kicked open the door as he was joined by another insurgent, who was shooting anyone who came near. The inhabitants of the village were being herded like sheep by the group of terrorists.**

**One of the men who kidnapped Tony shouted orders to his men, as a man wrapped his arms around his children and wives as he guided them, ducking the gunfire desperately. The bearded man commanded his men to grab the father and put him in with the other men.**

"Leave them alone you bastard!" Yang snapped.

"They just want to live their lives in peace! Why can't they just leave them alone?!" Blake demanded, almost tearing up.

(Good thing I didn't show them the X-Men movies.) Katana said in her mind, before running her hand through Blake's hair and supplying her with another fish to calm her down.

**Suddenly the man with his family was ripped away by an insurgent, the mother screaming for her husband as she tried to hold her children back. But her son got loose and raced towards his father, who was briefly able to tear himself away from the insurgent. He ran towards his son, telling him to run back to his mother. The man and his son were ripped apart as the bearded man grabbed the son and threw him back to his family, kicking the father to the ground, stomping on his chest several times and then giving his men the order to shoot him. The man's family shouted in horror as the man was pulled onto his knees and had an AK-45 pointed to his head, while his son shouted "Papa!".**

**Then the sound of an odd motor engine was heard and the bearded man looked up and sure enough, there was Iron Man, landing right before him with a loud clang.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, unable to look away as it seemed the father would be executed in front of his family, but then Tony landed and they finally saw the true Iron Man suit in all its glory. "YES!" They all cheered.

"Whew. Just in time to save the day." Qrow said, relieved. He was beginning to have flashbacks to his days with his sister and the Branwen tribe. Luckily, Tony arrived and was able to pull it back.

"The suit looks incredible! And quite intimidating." Weiss said as they saw the scowling face plate of the suit.

"And those terrorists are about to experience that first hand." Winter said with a smirk.

**A single shooter opened fire, right in front of him, and Iron Man just took the bullets, ricocheting off the metal, before punching him right in the stomach, sending him flying up, smacking into the wall of a concrete building. Iron Man spun round and sent a blast to the insurgent holding the men hostage and he blasted another insurgent who opened fire on him, then another, then another.**

"Oh, yeah! He's kicking all their butts!" Yang cried out excitedly.

"He's so cool! He's just standing there taking the bullets and blasting them! Even we can't do that!" Ruby cried out.

"Well, we COULD. Just not for very long. Those bullets would get through our aura eventually." Qrow said.

**He twisted round, both gauntlets up and ready to fire before freezing. Four insurgents had taken hostages, holding guns to their heads and backs.**

"I almost forgot about the hostages! Curse these extremist monsters!" Winter snapped.

"Leave them alone! Those people are innocent!" Weiss cried out.

"Cowards! They use innocent people as human shields when they're scared. I don't even think Adam has stooped that low." Blake growled.

**Iron Man slowly lowered his arms, the glow of the blasters dulling before the palms closed. Red targets were placed on insurgents head inside Iron Man's mask, obviously what Tony could see. The hostages were labeled with white 'civilian' tags and there were no targets on their heads. Mini missiles popped out of Iron Man's shoulders and in an instant they slammed into all the insurgents, who collapsed beside their hostages, who were completely unharmed.**

"Yes!" Everyone cheered again.

"Incredible! Miniature missiles with precision targeting! Even our latest and greatest Atlesian Knights aren't capable of that level of precision!" Winter said in amazement.

"That was awesome! He took them all out without hurting the hostages! I wish Crescent Rose could do that!" Ruby cried.

"I MIGHT be able to do that with my glyphs and dust, but it would take A LOT of training to master." Weiss pondered.

** Everything was silent for a moment, before the boy escaped his mother's grasp and ran towards his father, shouting his name, a beaming smile on his face. They embraced, holding each other and didn't let go. But the boy's eyes followed Iron Man as he passed them.**

"Nice work, Stark." Qrow said with a nod of approval.

"He really is amazing. He's already come so far from what he was in the first movie to where he is now." Blake said with a smile.

**The bearded man was hiding behind a wall, frantically dialing on an ancient looking cell phone, the ones that were the same size as your head. He leaned against the wall, but all of a sudden, a red fist punched through the concrete wall. The bearded man stared at it for a moment in horror. Iron Man pulled him through the wall, tossing him to the dusty ground as villagers surrounded the man. Iron Man's blasters came back on and he rose up, hovering in the air and looking down at the surrounded group of villagers.**

**_"He's all yours."_ Tony told them. ****With that, Tony flew off into the sky, leaving the bearded man at the mercy of the villagers.**

"Ohhh, you're in trouble now!" Ruby declared with a mischievous grin.

"Yes! Make him pay for everything he did to you and what he almost put that child through!" Weiss ordered.

"It was at this moment, he knew... He fucked up." Yang said with a smirk.

"You guys have that, too!?" Katana asked, shocked.

**Iron Man zipped through the sky, his missiles locating one of the insurgents own missiles aimed for the sky. About to blow it up, Iron Man was suddenly blasted out of the air and smashed to the ground in a mere instant.**

Everyone jumped at this... Some more than others. "Mew!" Blake shrieked in a cat-like manner, springing off the couch like a cat that saw a cucumber, landing behind the sofa. Everyone looked at her, shocked... before Yang burst out laughing. "Everyone shut up..." Blake muttered, getting back in her seat and looking away from everyone.

**Everything was quiet as a scratched metallic hand reached to the edge of a crater, Iron Man dragging himself out with a pained gasp. A tank, probably being the thing that shot him down, fired another missile his way, but Iron Man stepped out of it's way. He raised his arm towards the tank and fired a missile much smaller than the one fired at him. He turned and began walking away, the tank supposedly unharmed...**

"Uh... Think you got a dud, there, Tony. Tank's still there." Qrow said.

"Turn around! There's still a threat in front of you!" Winter barked.

** ... Before the missile detonated and obliterated the tank.**

The two adults were shocked at this. "Oh... Never mind." Qrow said, wide-eyed.

"I don't understand the point of the delay, but still, quite impressive." Winter said, mouth agape.

**More insurgents had seemingly gathered from nowhere and were opening fire on Iron Man, the bullets ricocheting off him uselessly. Iron Man ignored them and rose into the air, finding more missiles pointed into the air and he blew them up, his gauntlet blasters blazing as the insurgents scattered. Their escape attempts were in vain, though, because the explosion swallowed them all. A convoy of trucks with Raza looking out the window in lead pulled up, staring. Iron Man zoomed out of the blast range and in seconds he was hundreds of feet above the surface.**

"Uh-oh. No more missiles, huh, Raza?" Yang taunted the warlord.

"Serves you right, you big jerk! You lost a bunch of guys and you're gonna be next! Right, Katana?" Ruby cried out.

"Well... You're not wrong..." Katana said, looking away.

"Excellent. I look forward to him getting his just desserts." Weiss said.

(I wouldn't call it that.) Katana thought to herself.

* * *

**A computer screen was then shown, revealing a camera at the village occupied by insurgents which Iron Man had just blown up. A soldier walked up to another one at a desk, observing the screens looking on in confusion._ "_****_What the hell was that? Were we cleared to go in there?"_ He asked the soldier observing the screens.**

_**"No, they were using human shields. We never got the green light." **_**The soldier sitting at desk informed him.**

"It's infuriating having to wait for the green light. You're target is perfectly vulnerable and can be taken out, but you can't act until you're ordered." Winter growled.

"That's what's great about being Huntsmen in different kingdoms. We aren't part of the military, so we can do whatever we want!" Yang said with a smirk.

"You mean we can do what's necessary to get things done. Not just whatever we want." Blake said, giving her partner a small glare.

**_"Put me through to State. They're going to be all over this."_ The commanding officer instructed.**

_**"Get those monitors up." **_**Someone off-screen yelled as**** a young soldier's computers was suddenly drowned in alarms.**

**_"We got a bogey!"_ One of them called out.**

**_"Wasn't Air Force!"_ ****Another soldier yelled. **

"Air Force?" Weiss asked.

"A different branch of the military. The military of the United States is broken up into several branches: Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines and the Coast Guard." Katana explained.

Winter was shocked. "That's quite impressive. We never considered splitting our military into divisions." She said.

"Sounds like you guys have more war on your mind than Ironwood." Qrow said.

"Remnant has had 80 years of peace. Our country hasn't had peace in 80 years." Katana told him, leaving the group shocked.

**_"We got the CIA on the line?"_ The commanding officer asked.**

**_"I've got Langley on the line. They want to know if it's us."_ The soldier he asked explained.**

_**"No, it definitely is not us, sir!" **_**Another soldier shouted. **

**_"Wasn't Navy."_ One soldier said.**

**_"Wasn't Marines!"_ Another called out.**

"So, what does each branch do?" Ruby asked.

"The Army handles the regular land combat, Navy handles Ocean combat, Air Force deals fights with jets and drones, the Marines are like a mix of the Army and Navy and the Coast Guard protects our borders from any threats coming from the ocean. Stepping outside of your boundaries or into the jurisdiction of other branches of the military is an offense that can lead to court martial. No one had permission to engage, so if anyone was found out, that branch would be in some trouble." Katana explained.

**_"I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?"_ The commanding officer snapped.**

**_"Negative, negative."_ One soldier told him.**

**_"Cannot identify."_ Another soldier also denied.**

**_"Get me Colonel Rhodes from Weapons Development down here now!"_ The c****ommanding officer... well, ordered. **

**Iron Man continued to fly through the air, at a more steady pace than before. Tony seemed to just be cruising.**

"Looks like he's getting the hang of it. He's just enjoying himself now." Yang said with a smile. She wanted to do that.

"Careful, Tony. You may be in trouble soon." Blake said worriedly.

"To be fair, he is a civilian. He has no right entering an active war zone, regardless of his technology." Winter informed them.

**Rhodey arrived at the base. _"_****_We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing."_ The CO explained.**

**_"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?"_ Rhodes asked.**

**_"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area."_ One soldier informed him.**

"AWAC?" Ruby asked.

"Airborne early warning and control." Qrow informed his niece. "Wish I had that during your initiation." He said, remembering how Ruby crashed into him and nearly splattered him when he was flying above the Emerald Forest.

**_"So this thing just appeared out of nowhere? How come it didn't show up on the radar?"_ Rhodes demanded.**

**_"Got a minimal radar cross section, sir."_ Another soldier explained.**

**_"Is it stealth?"_ Rhodes asked.**

**_"No, sir, it's tiny. We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle."_ The soldier elaborated.**

"I don't Tony could be stealthy if he tried." Blake said with a smirk.

"No, Blake, we have certain jets that are harder to detect and can strike targets without being noticed on radar." Katana explained.

"That sounds quite useful. If we could make Bullheads like that, we could cut down hordes of Grimm in the tundra without having to worry about attacks from Nevermores and Teryxes." Winter noted.

**_"Colonel, what are we dealing with here?"_ The CO asked the Colonel.**

**_"Let me make a call."_ Rhodey said, pulling out his phone.**

They all guessed that it was Tony he was calling. "I wonder if Tony has his phone on him in the suit." Yang wondered.

"I'm betting JARVIS can patch into his phone somehow so he can answer calls." Weiss surmised.

* * *

**Iron Man was still soaring above the clouds, when suddenly, the ringing of a telephone was heard. Tony somehow answered this call, hands free.****_ "Hello?"_ He asked.**

**_"Tony?"_ Rhodey asked, barely able to hear or be heard due to the high speeds Tony was flying at, the rushing wind drowning him out.**

"Ugh. I remember Yang calling me a few times when she was riding Bumblebee. It was so hard to hear her." Ruby groaned.

"Yeah. But we haven't seen Tony with a bike. Wonder how he's gonna explain this." Blake wondered.

**_"Who's this?"_ Tony asked.**

**_"It's Rhodes."_ Rhodey answered as ****JARVIS silently pushed a picture of Rhodey closer into Tony's line of view.**

**_"Sorry, hello?"_ Tony asked again.**

**_"I said it's Rhodes."_ Rhodes repeated.**

**_"Speak up please."_ Tony instructed.**

**_"What the hell is that noise?"_ Rhodey demanded, struggling to hear over the rushing wind.**

**_"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."_ Tony lied.**

"So far so good." Yang said.

"It's only going to fall apart from here." Weiss said.

**_"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."_ The Colonel requested.**

**_"It's funny how that works, huh?"_ Tony said, referring to when he came to Rhodes for help, but was turned away.**

"Yeah. We didn't forget you being a jerk to Tony!" Ruby snapped at the Colonel, a pouting look on her face.

"I could understand why he'd be upset, but after what Tony went through, he had NO right to say those things to him." Blake agreed.

**_"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive."_ Rhodey explained.**

**_"Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"_ Tony asked, panting slightly from the exertion the previous fight and the suit itself put on him.**

**_"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"_ Rhodes questioned.**

**_"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon."_ Tony lied again.**

**_"I thought you were driving."_ Rhodes corrected the inconsistent story.**

**_"Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog."_ Tony tried to keep up the lie.**

"No way Rhodes actually believes that." Winter said.

"Jeez. Ruby's a better liar than that and she's terrible at it." Qrow said.

"Hey!" Ruby whined, pouting.

**_"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"_ Rhodey questioned once again.**

**_"Nope!"_ Tony lied once again.**

**_"Bogey spotted!"_ A soldier announce and ****sure enough, a blurry pixelated video feed of Iron Man was playing on the screen before the military men.**

**_"Whiplash, come in hot."_ Another soldier informed.**

**_"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."_ Rhodes told the genius.**

"No! Don't do that!" Ruby screamed.

"You're about to blow up a superhero!" Yang cried out.

"And the only person stopping these terrorist scum." Weiss added.

**Sure enough, behind Iron Man two fighter jets pulled up in formation. _"_**_**That's my exit." **_**Tony declared, then pulled away and sped up, but the jets followed him of course.**

**_"Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights."_ Whiplash announced.**

**_"Whiplash One, what is it?"_ Rhodes asked.**

**_"I've got no idea."_ The fighter pilot informed him.**

**_"You have radio contact?"_ The Commanding officer asked.**

**_"Non responsive, sir."_ The pilot declared.**

**_"Then you are clear to engage."_ The CO permitted.**

"That's it?! They can't contact him by radio, so they're going to blow him up!?" Blake asked, shocked and appalled.

Katana started to open her mouth, but Winter beat her to it. "It's the same in our world. We set up very well established no-fly zones, so if someone enters, they've violated the air space and entered a restricted area. If they don't immediately surrender themselves or make radio contact to state their business, they're treated as hostile and shot down. It's nearly happened to Father more than once when he's enters areas General Ironwood appropriates. The only reason he's still around is because the general tolerates him due to their friendship and occasional partnerships and allows him to enter and land... only for father to viciously yell at him about how what he appropriated will cost him blasphemous amounts of Lien." The elder Schnee explained, scoffing and rolling her eyes at her father's antics.

**Looking through his targeting cameras, Whiplash One ordered his missile to 'Hit it', but all of a sudden, Iron Man sped up impossibly fast with a blast, zipping through the sky. _"_****_That bogey just went supersonic! I got a lock!"_ Whiplash One declared.**

**The pilot pressed a red button and a large missile zoomed out of Whiplash One's body, heading towards Iron Man alarmingly fast. ****_"Inbound missile."_ JARVIS warned his creator.**

**_"Flares!"_ Tony ordered, at which point, f****lares flew out of Iron Man with such momentum the suit was in a starfish like shape, but the missile blew to pieces, suddenly useless.**

_**"Wait a second. Bogey deployed flares!" **_**Whiplash one announced.**

"Nice trick." Yang praised.

"Perhaps Bullheads could be outfitted with flares to stop fireballs from Sphinxes and Manticores." Weiss suggested.

"Maybe I could even do that with my new Semblance..." Qrow pondered.

**The two jets narrowly missed the wreckage of the missile and Iron Man fell about 50 meters, Tony gasping in fear, before finally gaining control again and continued his flight quickly, the jets close behind. One of the jets opened fired, getting a couple of shots in, before Iron Man straightened up.**

_**"Deploy flaps!" **_**Tony ordered and was yanked backwards by his flaps, much to the surprise of the pilots.**

**_"Holy!"_ Whiplash one cried out. Tony was now nowhere to be found.**

"Impressive. He disappeared faster than Blake." Weiss noted.

Blake huffed at this. "I could be gone way faster if I wanted or needed to." She said adamantly.

_**"That thing just jumped off the radar, sir." **_**Whiplash Two informed. **

**_"The SAT visual has been lost."_ Another of the soldiers declared.**

"What is SAT?" Ruby asked.

"Satellites. We've actually achieved space travel and now we have satellites that, among other things, are giant cameras in space." Katana explained, leaving everyone in awe.

**_"No way that's a UAV."_ Whiplash One stated.**

"What-" Ruby started.

"Unmanned Aerial Vehicle." Katana answered.

"You have those?!" Winter asked in shock. Even their most advanced vehicles still required a pilot. Katana simply nodded and Winter began to write down another idea for the general when they met next.

**_"What is it?"_ The CO demanded.**

**_"I can't see anything."_ Whiplash Two stated.**

**_"Whatever it was, it just bought the farm."_ Whiplash One declared.**

**_"I think bogey's been handled, sir."_ Whiplash Two informed the Ballroom.**

**Rhodey shook his head, bewildered. His phone went off and he looked at it. Tony's picture had come up, along with the words 'The Starkster'.**

Qrow chuckled. "The Starkster? Sounds like a nickname Tai would come up with." He said.

"Yeah, Dad isn't very inventive with nicknames. Or anything, really. You should see how bland his dating page is. No wonder he never gets any hits." Yang agreed.

**Rhodey answered and pressed the phone to his ear. ****_"Hello?"_ Rhodey answered.**

**_"Hi, Rhodey, it's me."_ Tony said urgently.**

**_"It's who?"_ Rhodes questioned.**

**_"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked, what you were asking about me."_ Tony quickly explained.**

**_"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone, you understand that?"_ Rhodes demanded.**

**_"This is not a piece of equipment, I'm in it, it's a suit. It's me!"_ Tony explained in a slight panic as ****Rhodey's eyes widened.**

"Yeah, you better get to work and save him!" Ruby cried out.

"Even if he's in their no-fly zone, the military would have A LOT to answer to if it was revealed they killed the CEO of one of the world's top companies. Probably another reason the general never shoots down Father's ship. And likely, the bigger reason." Winter said.

**_"Rhodey, you got anything for me?"_ The CO asked as ****Rhodey lowered the phone from his ear, staring at the officer in shock.**

**_"Mark your position and return to base."_ One of the soldiers instructed.**

**_"Roger that, Ballroom."_ The Whiplashes complied.**

**One of the jets began to turn backwards when the pilot to Whiplash One spotted Iron Man clinging to the underside of Whiplash Two.**

**_"On your belly! It looks like a man!"_ Whiplash One alerted the other jet.**

Blake then smirked at Weiss. "I'm WAY better at hiding than that." She said proudly.

"It's not a competition." Weiss huffed, annoyed that Tony proved her statement false.

**The commanding officer and Rhodey's eyes both widened at the pilot's comment, Rhodey lowering the phone from his ear in horror.**

_**"Shake it off! Pull, pull!" **_**Whiplash One instucted. **

**Whiplash Two dropped suddenly in the air, engines accelerating as the pilot sent the jet into a violent and speedy spin. Iron Man's legs were loose and unattached, slamming painfully into the underside of the jet at every turn, but Iron Man's torso and hands stayed locked in place. But then the plane went into an even more violent spinning, heading downward. With a cry, the plane was wrenched from Iron Man's grasp and the metallic man fell, tossed around in the wind, before colliding into Whiplash One's left wing, completely taking it out.**

"Oh, no!" RWBY all shouted at once.

"That pilot's in big trouble." Qrow said in horror.

_**"I'm hit, I'm hit!" **_**Whiplash One cried out and was sent spiraling downwards at incredible speed, leaving a trail of black smoke behind him.**

**_"Punch out, punch out!"_ Whiplash Two ordered.**

**Whiplash One pressed a red button besides the gear stick of his jet, opening the windshield glass and ejecting himself from the plane just as it blew up and set on fire. The seat containing the pilot was lost in a matter of seconds, gravity taking its toll as it jerked the seat to the ground viciously.**

"Seats that eject from the plane. Interesting. That would likely save a number of our pilots in Bullheads brought down by flying Grimm." Winter noted.

"But, what stops the pilot from just falling to his death. I doubt they have landing strategies like us." Yang said.

"They're must be a parachute in there with him, surely. Why else would the seat eject, only to send the pilot falling to his doom?" Weiss suggested.

"Better make sure you get the parachute figured out." Katana explained, gesturing back to the TV.

"Heh heh. Reminds me of initiation when Jaune asked if Ozpin handed out parachutes. You would've already had it if he did, vomit boy!" Yang joked, causing the rest of RWBY to giggle, lightening the tension from the scene, if only just.

* * *

On their way to team RWBY's dorm with their own presents for Ruby's birthday, Jaune suddenly stopped and sneezed. "Bless you." Ren said.

"Thanks." Jaune thanked his friend, who nodded.

"Something wrong, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I think someone's talking about me." Jaune said.

"Ooh, a mystery! And detective Nora will solve it!" Nora declared, the rest of the team chuckling and shaking their head at Nora's antics.

* * *

**_"Whiplash one; down."_ Whiplash Two declared.**

**_"Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?"_ The CO asked.**

**_"Negative! No chute, no chute!"_ Whiplash Two said in horror.**

**Whiplash one tried desperately to open up his chute with no luck. _"_****_My chute's jammed!"_ Whiplash One cried out.**

"The parachute can jam?! But isn't the whole reason it's there to save him?!" Ruby asked in horror.

"It's unfortunate, but it does happen. Normal parachutes come with back-up chutes, but these military seats can only hold one... I guess..." Katana explained, a bit uncertainly at the end.

**The soldiers in the ballroom looked somber, feeling hopeless as they heard whiplash one's desperate gasps. As Whiplash one plummeted, a familiar fiery shape followed him down, speeding up.**

**_"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey."_ Whiplash Two announced.**

**_"Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."_ The CO ordered. ****Whiplash two dove down, following the white trail Iron Man was leaving.**

**_"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors."_ Rhodey pleaded.**

**The Major suddenly glared at Rhodes. _"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone!"_ The CO snapped. _"Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"_ He ordered.**

"He didn't take out that raptor! It crashed into him after he told the other pilot to shake him off!" Blake snapped.

"He's still not supposed to be there. The plane went down as a result of his actions. Sure, WE see he's the good guy, but they didn't see everything we just did." Qrow reminded the Faunus girl.

**The remaining jet chased after Tony as the billionaire continued flying towards the pilot.**

**_"You've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuver."_ JARVIS declared**

**_"Keep going!"_ Tony ordered.**

"Come on, Tony! You can do it! Save him!" Ruby cried out.

"You've got this, Iron Man!" Yang shouted

"Gold-Titanium." Weiss reminded.

"Whatever! That doesn't sound as catchy!" Yang snapped.

**With Whiplash Two still on his tail, Tony eventually reaches Whiplash One, and punches through the jammed lever for the parachute, allowing to sprawl out above whiplash one and saving the man from certain death.**

**_"Good chute! Good chute!"_ The pilot of Whiplash Two declared as**** t****he ballroom erupted into cheers and Rhodey brought the phone back up to his ear.**

"YEAH!" The whole room cheered, even Qrow and Winter.

"He did it!" Ruby cried happily, hugging Yang.

"Good save, metal man!" Yang cheered.

"Thank goodness." Blake sighed in relief.

"Another soldier will make it home today." Winter said with a smile.

"Yeah. Those tin cans you've got in Atlas are expendable, but nothing can replace a life, human or Faunus." Qrow said.

"And as Huntresses, we will do our part to save those lives as well." Weiss said resolutely.

**_"Tony, you still there?"_ Rhodes asked.**

**_"Hey, thanks."_ Tony said.**

**Rhodey chuckled. _"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"_ The colonel asked.**

"But the plane hit him!" Blake yelled.

"It doesn't matter. Winter already pointed out the reason it's still Tony's fault." Weiss reminded once again.

"Oh well. He can probably afford it, right? He's at least as rich as Weiss." Blake said, causing Weiss to pout.

"He can, yes, but it'll still take a chunk out of his wallet. In total, an F-22 is about 334 million dollars." Katana explained, leaving all of team RWBY shocked.

**Tony laughed in response as he flew over the plains of mountains. _"_****_Yeah, well, technically, he hit me. Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?"_ The billionaire offered.**

**_"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"_ Rhodey asked.**

"Likely a training exercise. That's the general's go-to whenever something goes awry and the media snoops in where they don't belong." Winter said.

"The media is quite the handful. It's why I decided to stop singing so much. To take myself out of the spotlight and their camera sights." Weiss agreed.

**_"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"_ Tony suggested.**

Qrow laughed at this. "So, how does it feel to have the same idea as that perverted drunkard?" Qrow asked, mimicking Winter's tone of condescension and disgust when referring to someone like himself or Tony.

Winter growled at this, but then huffed. "He's also a genius, which means great minds think alike." She said proudly, raising her head high.

**_"It's not that simple."_ The colonel told him.**

"It's totally gonna be that simple." Yang said.

"Every time. They say it won't happen or they won't do it, but they always do." Ruby agreed.

* * *

**Rhodey was then shown standing in uniform in front of a podium.**

"Called it!" Ruby and Yang laughed together.

"No one was denying it." Blake told the sisters.

"Ugh. Those conferences are the worst. It annoys me how we have to explain our actions to keep people safe to those same people. Why can't they just accept we're ultimately doing the right thing?!" Winter demanded.

**_"An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured."_ The colonel explained.**

**Obie was then seen on his couch in a robe watching the conference happening, looking more than a little displeased. _"_****_As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."_ He assured the public.**

"Well, technically, they're not wrong." Qrow said with a shrug.

"The government wasn't involved, just a possibly crazy former weapons supplier of the government/military." Weiss said.

* * *

"So?" Katana asked.

"That was awesome! His new armor is so cool! And his weapons are amazing!" Ruby cried out.

"And it was so cool when he was sending the terrorists flying with his punches or blasting him with the lasers!" Yang said excitedly.

"But he still remembered there were civilians and handled it very well. Not a single innocent died because of him." Blake added with a smile.

"Plus, that fat, bearded fool got what he deserved for torturing that father and scarring that boy!" Weiss declared with her dark, insane side flaring up a bit.

"And even after they engaged and nearly killed him, he still saved that soldier from a horrible death." Winter gave her opinion.

"Not to mention, that missile he shot at the tank was EPIC. And pretty freaking funny." Qrow said, laughing a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. But now there's something I'd like to talk about.**

**I'm only doing the MCU movies (And MAYBE Deadpool, I'm still deciding about that), but there are a number of Marvel movies outside of that I won't be doing. Namely, the Blade trilogy. But these are still amazing movies that RWBY should definitely check out. So, I'm issuing a challenge to anyone willing to take it to have RWBY react to the Blade movies. I'd love to see what you come up with.**

**Also, my good friend Eclipse Metastar has been considering his own reaction series where Class 1-A reacts to the MCU, but he's not very confident about his ability to capture the personalities of Class 1-A, so if anyone out there is willing to help him, both him and I would greatly appreciate it.**


	9. Obadiah's Attack

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Before we begin, I'm answering a few questions or statements people made.**

**First, for the multiple people asking or saying they want to see it, just a reminder, I am NOT the one who wants to make the Class 1-A Watches the MCU stories. That would be my friend Eclipse Metastar, who is still looking for some people to help him with the reactions. Some people have given him advice, but no solid help, so if you think you can, go talk to him. And to Eclipse, leave a review this chapter so its easier for people to find you, because a few people asked and couldn't find you simply by looking up your name.**

**And to the guest who wanted me to write a story where teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, STRQ, along with Ozpin, Glynda, Port and Oobleck watch ALL of the Star Wars movies: sorry, but NO WAY. That'd take WAY too long, that's entirely too many characters and I'm not even that interested in the idea. That was the mistake I made with Avengers watch MHA: it wasn't one of my passion projects and writing the episodes without a script took way too long, so I couldn't keep up with it.**

**Also, PLEASE stop telling me about the Gold-Titanium alloy. The entire comment I made was meant as a joke. It turned out to be incorrect, I accept that. Please stop taking it so seriously and telling me that it's actually insanely strong. Good, then. We can move on!**

**And Another special thanks to my good friend DaltWisney for the script and QUITE a few reactions!**

* * *

**_"Hey!"_ Tony cried out off-screen as ****Pepper walked down the stairs leading to Tony's garage, noticing the numerous shards of glass laying about on the floor.**

Ruby gasped. "She's gonna figure out he's a superhero! No one's supposed to know their identities!" She cried out, not noticing Katana, who held her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure it's fine, kiddo. Every superhero needs SOMEONE they can trust with their identity. And if anyone can be trusted with Tony's, it's Pepper." Qrow told her.

"And, let us not forget Colonel Rhodes." Weiss reminded them.

**_"Ow! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"_ Tony cried out, still off-screen.**

**_"It is a tight fit sir."_ JARVIS informed his creator.**

"Woah! What?" Yang asked, caught off-guard by what she heard.

"That doesn't sound right." Ruby said awkwardly.

**The sound of Tony's groans could be heard off-screen as Pepper reached the bottom of the stairs and stared at the sight in front of in disbelief.**

**_"Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."_ JARVIS warned the billionaire.**

**_"Be gentle. It's my first time."_ Tony said in a snarky manner despite his pain.**

"I'm not even sure if I wanna see what's happening." Blake said awkwardly.

"I have a few ideas and I wish I never thought of them." Qrow agreed.

**We finally see what's happening. Tony, still in the suit, was being held up in the air by the metal panes that put the suit on him to begin with, now they're trying to get it off with much more trouble.**

**_"I designed this to come off, so- Ow! Hey!"_ Tony complained.**

Everyone laughed at this. "This ruins his image when first suiting up. Weiss laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't bring that up with the general." Winter said, crossing out her notes about the machine to put the armor on.

**_"Please, try not to move, sir."_ JARVIS pleaded.**

**_"What's going on here?"_ Pepper asked, unable to process what she was seeing.**

**Tony turned to face Pepper standing a few feet away and an awkward silence washed over the room for a moment. _"_****_Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."_ Tony told her.**

Yang laughed at this. "I can only imagine what the worst thing was." She said with a lewd grin, aimed at Blake, who blushed.

"Probably walked in on him and some model." Blake guessed.

**_"Are those bullet holes?"_ Pepper asked, horrified by the dents and scratches in the armor from bullets bouncing off it.**

"Yes, they are, Pepper. You may want to sit down for this story." Qrow said with a smirk.

"But it's an awesome story!" Ruby threw in.

* * *

**We cut away to a small camp belonging to the Ten Rings. A few SUV's pulled into the camp as Raza stood by with a couple other men by his side. A few men with guns in hand exited the cars, with the last person exiting being Obadiah. He approached Raza slowly.**

"That bastard! Not only is he betraying his country by trading with the terrorists his country fights, but he's betraying Tony even further by trading with the man who nearly killed him!" Winter snapped.

"He deserves the absolute maximum punishment your world delivers for such crimes. General Ironwood would likely have him executed." Weiss said.

"He's essentially committing treason, so yes. Execution is the highest form of punishment for that crime." Katana informed her.

**_"Welcome."_ Raza greeted. ****Obie looked at the huge scar on the side of Raza's head. _"_****_Compliments of Tony Stark."_ He explained.**

**_"If you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face."_ Obadiah told him.**

"Wait..." Ruby said, beginning to suspect something.

"Does that mean...?!" Weiss asked in disbelief, coming to the same conclusion.

**_"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince."_ Raza countered.**

Everyone was shocked at this, before that shock quickly turned to anger. "That lying..!" Qrow started angrily.

"Cheating!" Winter continued furiously.

"Backstabbing!" Blake went on, gritting her teeth.

"Son of a bitch!" Yang snapped out the finish as her eyes flare red.

**_"Show me the weapon."_ Obadiah ordered.**

**_"Come. Leave your guards outside."_ Raza told him and ****turned to walk towards the tent behind him, Obie putting a hand up towards his men, signaling for them to stay put before following behind Raza. Obie walked into the tent to see the Mark I suit, fully assembled.**

"So the dolts finally did figure it out." Weiss said with a glare.

"But they don't have a power source, so it's useless... Right?" Ruby asked hopefully.

**_"His escape bore unexpected fruit."_ Raza told him.**

**Obadiah stared at the suit, circling it and taking a look at every inch of it. _"_****_So this is how he did it."_ He said.**

**_"This is only a first, crude effort. Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these could rule all of Asia. And you dream of Stark's throne. We have a common enemy."_ Raza declared.**

**Obie looked at the big hole in the chest piece and quickly put two and two together.**

"Oh, crap! He knows he needs the arc reactor for that!" Yang said worriedly.

"And where exactly he can get one." Blake added nervously.

**_"If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift. And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers."_ Raza bartered with the traitor.**

**Obie smiled, putting his hand on Raza's shoulder, before pulling out a small device. The device emitted a red light and a ringing noise hit Raza's ears. He began to breathe heavily as his veins could be seen through his head. The ringing noise rendered him paralyzed and unable to speak as his face started to turn pale. Obie said something in a different language, before turning off the device and pulling the earplugs out of his ears.**

Everyone became shocked and horrified at this. "W-what happened?! What did he do to him?!" Winter asked, both horrified and yet intrigued.

Katana had a puzzled look on her face, trying to describe the device. "Well, it's never given a proper name and we're only briefly told what it does, not given a proper explanation, so I'm not even sure if it's actually possible, but it emits a high-frequency noise to cause short-term paralysis to whoever hears it. But A: it looks like it has to be used at incredibly close range, so it's effectiveness has to be severely limited and B: don't even think about making this one." Katana warned her at the end, glaring daggers at the older Schnee, who felt chilled to the bone by the blood red eyes.

"She's right, Winter. Look what it's doing to him, that device is too cruel to be used on anyone." Qrow said, disgusted by what it was doing to the man, terrorist as he was.

"That could SERIOUSLY impair a Faunus with animal ears." Blake said in horror, remembering a time her and Velvet were nearly deafened by Ruby using a dog whistle on Zwei.

**_"Technology, it's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world. Don't worry. It'll only last for fifteen minutes. That's the least of your problems."_ ****Obadiah said before he walked out the tent, where it's revealed his men had all members of the Ten Rings down on there knees with their hands behind their heads. _"_****_Crate up the armor and the rest of it. Alright, let's finish up here."_ Obadiah ordered.**

"So... Those just desserts you were talking about? This is them." Katana told the group.

"This isn't just. He's having them murdered. At least Tony only killed them when he was trying to escape torture or save innocent civilians." Ruby said tearfully.

"They may have been terrorists, but they didn't deserve to be gunned down, execution style." Weiss said.

**The sound of gun noise could be heard off-screen and it was assumed that Obadiah had executed the Ten Rings. Obadiah was then shown in the SUV, speaking on the cellphone with someone. _"_****_Set up Sector sixteen underneath the arc reactor, and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away."_ He ordered.**

"He's a monster." Blake growled.

"A monster with the world's most powerful weapon." Qrow added, glaring at the bald man.

* * *

**Pepper was seen walking into Tony's garage, seeing the billionaire tinkering with the Mark III.**

_**"**_**_Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests."_ Tony instructed as h****e handed her a flash drive._ "_****_This is a lock chip. This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it in a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."_ He explained.**

"It's not too complicated, but that's a lot to remember." Yang said.

"I'm curious, though: is it the entire rest of the board insider trading, or simply Obadiah?" Weiss asked.

"You know, it's never explained." Katana realized.

"Come to think of it, now that we know Obadiah's been lying to Tony all this time, we have no idea how the rest of the board actually feels. Hopefully, it's ONLY Obadiah. I'd imagine replacing the entire rest of the board would be quite the task." Winter said.

**"_And what do you plan on doing with this information if I bring it back here?"_ Pepper asked.**

**_"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."_ Tony told her.**

**_"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again."_ Pepper told him.**

**_"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."_ He laid out the plan.**

"That's not a healthy mindset to have." Blake said, concerned for the billionaire.

"He must believe he has nothing left to offer the world once all his weapons are gone." Winter said sympathetically.

_**"Is that so? Well, then, I quit." **_**Pepper told him and dropped the chip on the table, turned to walk out the door.**

**_"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"_ Tony questioned.**

**_"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."_ Pepper told him.**

**_"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."_ Tony declared.**

Blake's ears fell flat, she knew well how that feeling felt, having to leave behind the White Fang. Ruby noticed this and reached over, putting her hand on Blake's. "It's okay, Blake. You did the right thing leaving them. You didn't want to hurt anyone else." She said.

"Yeah. You're pretty paw-some, Blake!" Yang said, making a cat-like pawing motion, causing Blake to roll her eyes, but smile and mouth out "Thank you."

**Pepper reluctantly walked back to the table and picked up the lock chip. _"_****_You're all I have too, you know."_ She told him.**

"Aww, that's so sweet." Ruby said.

"Come on, Tony. Give her a little peck on the cheek, at least." Qrow said.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Qrow." Katana told him, smiling as she knew Tony did indeed get with Pepper, but that smile soon fell when she remembered the ultimate ending of the relationship.

* * *

**Pepper was then shown stepping out of an elevator with a bag draped over her shoulder, making her way to Tony's office. Pepper entered and sat down in the desk, sitting in front of the window that overlooked the city. She took the chip out of her bag and plugs it into the monitor. A sound emitted from the computer, resembling an alarm clock as the words 'WARNING! SECURITY BREACH' appeared onscreen before the chip allowed her access and the words 'ACCESS GRANTED' come onscreen. She went through Obie's files, revealing weapons designs before she opened one up, seeing a suit that somewhat resembles Tony's Mark I, except far larger.**

"That's A LOT bigger than the Mark I." Weiss said, a bit intimidated.

"And being so much bigger, it's probably got a lot of things to make it stronger and has better weapons." Blake said in concern.

Yang smirked. "That... Or Obie's just compensating for something." She said, Qrow laughing and fist bumping his niece as everyone else rolled their eyes.

_**"Sector sixteen? What are you up to, Obadiah?" **_**She wondered as she opened up something else and suddenly a video of a group of men, many of whom were covering their faces and holding guns with the exception of one who was reading from a sheet of paper in his own language as one person with a duffel bag over his head and his hands tied together behind his back sat in a chair in the middle of the screen. One of terrorists pulled the duffel bag off their captive's head to reveal it was Tony, looking confused and worse for wear. Pepper entered in a command to translate the language and now the man was speaking in English.**

"So they have simple translation programs in their computers? Convenient." Winter praised.

"I was almost surprised yours don't, but then I remembered you don't seem to have other languages on Remnant." Katana said.

**_"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark."_ The man snapped.**

**_"Oh my god."_ Pepper said in shock.**

**_"...Your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up."_ Raza declared.**

**Pepper started the process of storing all the files into the lock chip. **_**"So..." **_**A voice from the door of the office startled her and she let out a gasp. _"_****_What are we going to do about this?"_ Obie asked as he stood in the doorway.**

"Oh no, he's gonna find out what she's doing!" Ruby cried out fearfully.

"She needs to think of something NOW." Blake commented worriedly.

**Pepper was speechless and her eyes don't leave Obadiah as he walked over to another desk in the room and started pouring himself a glass of alcohol. Likely bourbon or scotch.**

**_"I know what you're going through, Pepper. Tony. He always gets the good stuff doesn't he?"_ Obadiah said, ****referring to the alcohol in his hand. Pepper manageed a smile and light laugh. While Obie's head was down, Pepper managed to hide the lock chip under a newspaper sitting on the desk. Obadiah approacheed Pepper, but she had enough time to put on the Screensaver before he reached her.**

"She's doing terribly at hiding her guilt." Winter criticized.

"No kidding, her poker face is really bad." Qrow agreed.

**_"I was so happy when he came home. It was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart."_ Obie said in clearly fake heartbreak.**

"I'm sure it does." Weiss said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lying through his teeth." Qrow growled in agreement.

"I wanna punch him so bad right now." Yang snapped.

**_"Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. I think he'll be alright."_ Pepper defended her boss.**

**_"You are a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is."_ Obie told her.**

**_"Thank you. Thanks."_ Pepper said nervously as she ****got up from her seat, grabbed the newspaper and carefully removed the lock chip. _"_**_**I'd better get back there." **_**She explained and started walking out with the paper and chip in hand.**

"Okay, good. He hasn't seen anything and it doesn't look like he suspected anything." Blake said in relief.

"Yeah! She's gonna make it!" Ruby cheered.

**_"Is that today's paper?"_ He asked.**

**Pepper stopped. _"_****_Yes."_ She confirmed.**

**Obie approached her, hand outstretched. _"_****_Do you mind?"_ He asked.**

"No!" Weiss cried out.

"Never assume you got away until you're completely out of the area." Winter told the young team leader.

_**"Not at all." **_**She said and handed him the newspaper.**

**_"Puzzle."_ He clarified.**

"Honestly, that's the only thing I ever get newspapers for. The rest is just more depressing news I don't need in my life." Qrow said.

"Same." Yang added.

"Yeah. The crosswords are fun." Ruby agreed.

_**"Of course." **_**Pepper agreed, before she continued out the door.**

**_"Take care."_ He told her.**

**Pepper walked out, looking down at the chip in her hand. As soon as Pepper was out of sight, Obie walked back to the desk, slammed the paper down on the table and turned on the monitor, revealing a screen saying 'Download Complete'. He scoffed and got back up, storming towards the door. Pepper hastily walked down the stairs, approaching a row of seats with the guy from the Strategic Homeland Inter- that one agency sitting in one of them.**

"Yes! An agent! She can tell him about Obadiah and get him arrested!" Ruby said, relieved.

"And I doubt he's dumb enough to try and attack her with a federal agent right there." Qrow said.

**_"Ms. Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"_ Coulson asked.**

**_"Nope, right now. Come with me."_ Pepper instructed.**

**_"Right now?"_ Coulson asked.**

**_"We're going to have it right now. Walk with me."_ Pepper told him.**

"Why are you leaving?! Just tell him now so he can arrest him!" Yang snapped.

"You should never underestimate a man like him. Even if he seems harmless, you should never go in without back up. What he has a gun or there's one in the office and he catches Coulson off guard? Then he has Pepper." Winter told Yang.

"Dammit! Okay, I see your point." Yang grumbled.

_**"****Okay." **_**Coulson said as he stood up and walked beside her. **

**Pepper nervously looked back and saw Obie looking down at them from the second floor walkway. _"_****_I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office."_ She told him.**

"I don't know why, but that sounded weird for her to say." Blake said.

"Probably from all those filth books of yours!" Ruby snapped at her, causing the Faunus to shrink a bit.

* * *

**Obadiah stormed into the arc reactor room where a team of engineers were hunched together, one of them speaking on the phone with someone, saying they've been doing their best. The team of engineers split up as Obadiah quickly approached, the one of the phone telling the person on the other end that he'll have to call them back. ****_"Mr. Stane? Sir, we've explored what you've asked us, and it seems as though there's a little hiccup actually..."_ He began explaining.**

**_"A hiccup?"_ Obie inquired.**

"Good. Whatever inconveniences him or slows him down is more time for Tony and Pepper to stop him." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Karma, big guy. You came so far, but you trip at the finish line!" Yang taunted.

"I wouldn't count him out yet, Yang. We've seen how underhanded he is. Something tells me he'll find a way to get what he wants." Blake warned her teammate.

**_"Yes, to power the suit, sir, the technology actually doesn't exist."_ The scientist informed him.**

**_"Wait, wait, wait. The technology?"_ ****Obie questioned, gesturing to the arc reactor in front of them. ****_"William, here is the technology. I've asked you to simply make it smaller."_ The bald man instructed.**

"Easier said than done." Ruby said.

"Indeed. Sometimes what sounds like the easiest solution is the hardest one in principal." Winter agreed. One of their top, now deceased (supposedly) scientists, Arthur Watts, had many grandiose ideas, only for them to be completely unfeasible in practice. And he wondered why he was passed over for Pietro Polendina.

**_"Okay, sir, and that's what we're trying to do, but honestly, it's impossible."_ William elaborated.**

**Obie put his finger in the man's chest. _"_****_Tony Stark was able to build this in a cave! With a box of scraps!"_ He shouted in the man's face.**

**_"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Tony Stark."_ William apologized.**

Everyone burst out laughing. "I love that guy!" Yang cried out.

"Best thing he could've possibly said." Qrow laughed.

"Although, it does make you wonder just how much smarter Tony must be than his top scientists that they can't recreate the miniature arc reactor." Winter wondered.

* * *

**Tony was seen walking over to his couch in his living room, searching for his cell phone that rang out through the room. He found it underneath a pillow and sat down on the couch, seeing the person calling him was Pepper. He answered the phone, but before he could say anything, his eyes widening as a different ringing could be heard.**

**_"Tony? Tony, are you there?"_ Pepper asked.**

"W-what happened?!" Blake asked, horrified.

"Oh no! That device!" Ruby cried, remembering the thing Obadiah had used on Raza.

**A hand took the phone out of Tony's weak hand. The hand hung up the phone with the other hand holding the back of Tony's head, lightly letting him lay back on the couch. _"_**_**Breathe. Easy, easy." **_**Obie turned the device off as Tony's face began to pale.**

_**"You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." **_**Obadiah taunted as he circled around to the other side of the couch and turned Tony's head so that he was staring at his long time business partner.**

_**"When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose." **_**Obie explained as he pulled out some kind of extractor and held it over the arc reactor in Tony's chest. _"_****_But you see, it was just fate that you survived that."_ He went on while ****Tony let out a pained gasp as the arc reactor was disconnected.**

"No! He can't live without that!" Ruby shrieked fearfully.

"He's gonna kill him in his own home!" Weiss cried out in shock and disgust.

"And he's gonna use it to build dangerous weapons used to wage wars!" Blake added, horrified.

"No way, this isn't how it ends!" Yang declared desperately.

**"_You had one last golden egg to give. Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"_ Obadiah questioned.**

"Atomic bomb?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, this one's gonna be painful." Katana groaned. "See, our world found out how to use nuclear energy, which is a SUPER dangerous, SUPER deadly type of energy that can power most things, but again, super dangerous and it's just as likely to kill the people around the nuclear plants creating the energy. And unfortunately, we also found a way to weaponize it into nuclear bombs, giant explosives capable of wiping out entire cities. The bomb we dropped on Hiroshima killed 66,000 people and injured 69,000. And only 22,000 of those people were part of the Japanese army, the enemy we were fighting. So two thirds of those people were innocent. And for years afterwards, the effects of the radiation were still killing people" She explained sadly.

"That's horrible." Blake said, horrified.

"Thankfully, those kinds of weapons have been banned and we're working towards their total elimination." Katana explained in a brighter tone.

"But he's calling Tony NOT giving away that kind of power selfish!? This bastard needs to be put down." Qrow growled.

"On that, we agree wholeheartedly, Qrow." Winter said, glaring at the bald man on screen.

**Tony let out one more gasp as Obie fully removed the reactor from his chest and Obie stared at it like it was his newborn child. _"_****_Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony."_ ****Obie said as he sat down next to Tony who was struggling to breathe.**

Everyone looked to Katana again. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and answered. "The famous composer, Ludvig Von Beethoven, made his 9th and final, arguably greatest symphony before he died. So, someone's last work is considered their ninth symphony." She explained, to which they nodded.

_**"What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at it's heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands." **_**Obie assured him and grabbed the briefcase next to him and placed the reactor inside it.**

"If they're in your hands, they DEFINITELY aren't the right ones!" Weiss snapped.

"Yeah! Either Tony's gonna stop you or those agents will take you down. Either way, you're going down and I can't wait to see it!" Yang snapped.

**_"I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as... well, not as conservative as yours. Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived."_ Obadiah gave that one final, horrifying note, causing ****Tony's eyes grew wider as Obadiah got up and walked out with the briefcase in hand, leaving Tony for dead.**

"Not Pepper!" Ruby cried.

"Someone's gotta save her!" Blake shouted.

"She's with Coulson, who's likely getting other agents. Surely that will be enough." Winter said, although her voice was laced with uncertainty.

* * *

**Rhodey was then seen driving and talking on the phone with someone. _"_****_What do you mean he paid to have Tony killed? Pepper, slow down. Why would Obadiah...Okay, where's Tony now?"_ He asked.**

**Pepper was then seen on the phone, with Coulson and several more agents walking behind them into a parking garage. _"_****_I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay. Thank you, Rhodey."_ Pepper instructed, before she ****hung up. _"_****_I know a shortcut."_ She told Coulson.**

**Rhodey turned his truck around and probably broke the speed limit but time was of the essence.**

"Come on, Rhodey! Go save the day!" Ruby pleaded.

"You're his wing man, Rhodes. He needs you now." Qrow told him.

* * *

**Tony slammed into the side of his elevator as he struggled to keep himself up. The elevator opened back up and he stumbled to the door to his garage. He pushed them open and spotted his first arc reactor in the glass casing sitting on his worktable. However, he was unable to keep himself on his feet anymore and fell forward, having to crawl the rest of the way to the table. Once he reached it, he grabbed a nearby bin full of tools to try to boost him up closer to the reactor, but he ended up pushing it further away from him in his desperate attempt to reach it.**

"Come on Tony!" Yang urged.

"Reach!" Ruby also encouraged the billionaire.

"He's pushing it further away!" Weiss cried out worriedly.

**He eventually collapsed, to the ground, on his back, with a look in his eyes that said. "I'm about to die".**

"No!" Ruby cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Come on, Stark. You can't let it end like this. You got more to do. You can't let that bastard get away with this. Do it for Pepper." Qrow encouraged, even though he was realizing it was hopeless.

**But when all hope seemed lost, one of his robotic assistants, Dum-E, placed the reactor into Tony's hand and Tony stared up at the robot.**

"It's Dum-E!" Ruby called out happily.

"Yes! Adorable robot assistant to the rescue!" Yang cheered.

_**"Good boy." **_**Tony praised his creation, then slammed the case into the floor next to him, shattering the glass and freeing the reactor.**

* * *

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered as the old arc reactor was freed.

"You did it, DUM-E! You incredible, adorable robot!" Weiss cheered.

Winter sighed in relief, then smiled. "I suppose he does have his uses." She said.

"DUM-E is the best robot EVER!" Ruby cried.

"So, thoughts?" Katana asked.

"OBADIAH NEEDS TO GO DOWN!" Yang roared.

"Yeah. A beatdown for that two-timing bastard has been a long time coming." Qrow said.

"He CANNOT be allowed to have a suit with that kind of power. Or worse yet, mass produce it." Blake said.

"I just can't believe he'd do that to Tony. He was like an uncle to him, there for him after his dad died..." Ruby said sadly, starting to tear up.

Yang and Qrow hugged the little reaper closely. "Don't worry, Ruby. He'll pay for it. I know it." Yang said, everyone looking at the screen resolutely, unable to look away from what was next to come.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Before this chapter is over, I'm helping out my friend Eclipse Metastar again. For whatever reason, FF isn't working on his phone and wouldn't let him post his challenge, so he asked me to post it for him here. After this, these are all his words.**

* * *

**Hello everyone. I'm just gonna go straight to the point, one thing I love is reactions, especially of characters from one franchise reacting to another. Now I chose One Punch because RWBY is being overused at this point, and that this would make interesting reactions. So I have a list of reactions that I think would be interesting. There are some rules for this however.**

**Rule 1: All of Class-S and Saitama, with the exception of Blast for obvious reasons, must be present for the reactions. It is completely up to you if you include anyone else.**

**Rule 2: You must notify me if you accept my challenge by PM. Also include that you accepted this challenge in the story you write.**

**Rule 3: Have fun, don't rush, take your time.**  
**Now that that's out of the way, here are the reactions I mainly want to see.**

**Death Battle, My Hero Academia, the MCU, Deadpool, some Marvel and DC shows such as Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble, Young Justice, Teen Titans.**

**Feel free to do other reactions and such. And I hope somebody decides to take up my challenge.**

**Oh and one more thing, I would appreciate if during the Death Battle one, every fighter gets a hero or monster ranking. Just for the fun of it.**

**Eclipse Out!**


	10. Iron Man vs Iron Monger

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, but There's a few things I need to say.**

**First: I understand some of the information Katana tells the RWBY cast wasn't 100% accurate and informing me of such is fine, but PLEASE! Try not to go off on a tangent about it. Some of you went ENTIRELY overboard on correcting the things I said. Again, the information turned out to be not entirely accurate and I apologize, but it's completely unnecessary to send me an entire essay on what was wrong about what I said. It's not like I'm putting this in a history textbook. It's being told to FICTIONAL characters from a world they have nothing to do with and that doesn't affect them at all!**

**Second: Many of you have been coming forth with ideas for reactions stories. And while they are quite interesting ideas, please stop trying to push them on me. The idea of our challenges was to get YOU GUYS to try some of these ideas. Not for you to bring your ideas to us. If we're slowed down by ideas we aren't interested in and don't want to take on, it slows us down from our passion projects and will probably have us do an insincere job on the story you want us to do, that we'll probably drop because we don't enjoy doing it. That's why I stopped The Avengers watching MHA. I didn't enjoy doing it, so I stopped. And again, for the challenges, anyone could take them, we aren't shoving them on one person that's probably already swamped with other fics.**

**I'm sorry if this came off as rude or that I seem ungrateful for your criticism and support, but just remember not to go overboard with the criticism and that the purpose of the challenges we gave out was to try to get you all to open your mind and creativity to try and make something new and beautiful, not for you to double down with your own ideas for us. But now, it's time for the finale of RWBY watches Iron Man!**

* * *

**A view of the back of the massive frame of the prototype that Obadiah had made was now shown. He stared up at it in awe as he was holding the arc reactor he stole from Tony. He stepped onto a ladder and climbed until he's facing the chest of the suit. He connected the reactor in through the hole in the chest piece and there was a slight whirring sound.**

"Crap! The suit's powered now!" Qrow said in concern.

"And now Pepper and those agents are walking right into a trap!" Ruby cried out worriedly.

* * *

**Back to Tony's home, Rhodey was shown walking through the door and looking around. _"_****_Tony? Tony? Tony?"_ He ****shouted repeatedly, desperately waiting for a sign that his friend was alive and well. He walked down the steps leading to the garage.**

"Hurry, Rhodey!" Yang cried out.

"Tony needs you!" Blake shouted.

**_"Tony?"_ He continued to call as he ****looked to his left and spotted Tony laying on his side on the floor and ran over to check on him. _"_****_Tony! Tony!"_ He cried out and ****turned Tony on on his back and Tony grasped onto Rhodey's jacket, revealing that Tony has his old reactor in his chest now.**

"Thank goodness." Weiss sighed in relief.

"I was worried he wouldn't be able to insert it himself. He needed Pepper's help last time." Winter said.

"He needed help getting that wire out. He was all prepped to do it himself before he found that problem." Katana reminded the elder Schnee.

**_"You okay?"_ Rhodes asked.**

**_"Where's Pepper?"_ Tony demanded.**

**_"She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."_ Rhodey explained.**

**_"That's not gonna be enough."_ Tony said, hurrying to where his suit was kept.**

"Hurry, guys! You can't let him hurt Pepper!" Ruby told them.

"Don't worry, squirt. They wouldn't kill off the girl closest to the hero... Probably." Qrow said, although he sounded uncertain at the end.

* * *

**Several vehicles were seen speeding to and stopping in front of the building holding the giant arc reactor. Pepper, along with the agents, stepped inside.**

_**"Section sixteen. Section sixteen. There it is." **_**Pepper declared as she lead the agents to a yellow door labeled section 16 along with red lettering that said 'AUTHORIZED TECHNICIANS ONLY'. Pepper tried to use her access card to open the door, but it didn't work. She tried it again, only to receive the same result.**

**_"My key's not working. It's not opening the door."_ She told them. ****Coulson held his hand up and another agent stepped forward to hand him something. _"_****_Oh, wow! What's that? It's, like, a little device? It's, like, a thing that's going to pick the lock?"_ Pepper asked.**

"It's likely a bomb." Winter guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"It's the quickest solution. Picking the lock would simply take too long." Winter explained.

**Coulson stuck the device on the handle and it started beeping while flashing a red light. _"_****_You might want to take a few steps back."_ He advised her.**

**Pepper followed his instructions and he followed behind her. Pepper turned away from the door and covered her ears, waiting for the explosion while all the agents just stood there, stone faced. The device went off and the explosion wasn't so impressive, but it did it's job which was to open the door. Obadiah heard that and quickly pushed a button on his keyboard before the suit before him came to life and he made a beeline towards it.**

"Too bad it's the loudest solution, too." Yang said.

"And with all the extra tech to help him, there's no way this takes as long as Tony suiting up in the Mark I did." Weiss said nervously.

* * *

**Back at Tony's garage, the billionaire was getting the Iron Man suit put on as Rhodey stared at it in shock and absolute awe. _"_****_That's the coolest thing I've ever seen."_ The colonel said in amazement.**

**_"Not bad huh? Let's do it."_ ****Tony said and blasted the car he fell on earlier in the movie out of his way and turned to face Rhodey.**

"Go get him, Stark!" Qrow declared.

"Stane has to be stopped before he hurts Pepper and those agents, possibly more than them. He's unstable enough to go on a rampage." Blake said.

**_"You need me to do anything else?"_ Rhodes asked.**

**The mask on the suit dropped down and covered Tony's face. _"_****_Keep the skies clear."_ Iron Man ordered and**** made his exit through the hole in the ceiling that he fell through earlier also.**

**_"Damn!"_ Rhodey said in awe, before he turned ****to look at the Mark II suit, which was standing upright just a few feet away from him. _"_****_Next time, baby."_ He told the suit and**** got into one of the cars sitting in the garage and drove out.**

Ruby gasped in was instantly in Katana's face. "Is Rhodes gonna become a superhero, too!? Is he?!" She asked.

Katana rolled her eyes, but smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "You'll see, Ruby. I promise." Katana said, returning the birthday girl to her seat.

"But then it's just gonna be the same superhero, just with a different guy in the suit." Yang complained.

"You'll see." Katana simply repeated.

* * *

**With Coulson leading the group, he along with the other agents and Pepper walked into a room with their weapons drawn. They rounded a corner and came across the Mark I.**

**_"Looks like you were right. He was building a suit."_ Coulson said.**

**_"I thought it'd be bigger."_ Pepper said.**

"Yeah, about that..." Blake started.

"It is. MUCH bigger." Weiss finished.

**Pepper turned to notice several cables hanging from the ceiling sparking as the agents searched around for Obadiah. Then Pepper turned to a row of chains also hanging from the ceiling. Then as she was peering in, a pair of glowing, blue eyes that resembled the Iron Man's eyes light up the darkness and got bigger until they were several feet higher than Pepper. Pepper stared up at the suit in horror before screaming and running away.**

"Run Pepper!" Ruby screamed.

"Get out of there! That thing's gonna squish you!" Yang shouted.

**The monstrosity that was Obadiah's prototype chased after Pepper as several agents took notice and started shooting at the thing, but the suit swatted them all like annoying flies. Pepper ran for her life, with Obie on her tail, not caring for the destruction he was causing to the surrounding equipment. Pepper made it out of the door, just before Obie could reach her, the massive suit slamming into the wall.**

"It dealt with those agents like nothing." Winter said in shock.

"And it's that massive, but still able to keep up with her. That thing's insane. And it's in the hands of a maniac. That's the worst combination you could get." Qrow said.

* * *

**Tony was then seen flying high. "****How do you think the Mark I chest piece is going to hold up?" He asked.**

**"The suit's at forty-eight percent power and falling, sir. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight." JARVIS informed his creator.**

**"Keep me posted." Tony instructed.**

"Going into battle with less than half power?! That's suicide!" Weiss screeched.

"Maybe, but Tony's a genius, remember? Stane had people do all the work for him. Maybe Tony can win if he fights smart." Yang theorized.

"I suppose... Good point, Yang." Weiss said with a nod.

**Pepper was then seen walking out of the Arc Reactor building and Tony's voice could be heard. "****Pepper!" He called out.**

**"Tony! Tony, are you okay?" She asked him.**

**"I'm fine. How are…" He started, but she cut him off.**

**"Obadiah, he's gone insane! He built a suit." She informed him.**

**Tony quickly began talking over her. "I know. Listen, you'd better get out of there. Get out of there right now!" He ordered.**

**The ground behind Pepper started to crumble and she turned to see the huge prototype suit pop out of the ground. "****Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. ****Pepper shrieked and backed away out of fear as a Gatling gun came out from the suit's right arm.**

Everyone jumped as Stane dug his way out from the ground. "No! Pepper!" Ruby screamed as Stane aimed the Gatling gun at Ton'y assistant.

"Tony, you gotta get there now!" Blake cried.

**"Your services are no longer required." He told her.**

"I hate to give it to him, but that was a good line." Qrow admitted.

"I hate it when the villains get the awesome line. I wanna quote it, but I don't because of who said it!" Yang growled.

**"Stane!" Tony roared.**

**Obadiah looked up and turned to see Tony speeding towards him and he started firing at him instead. But Tony slammed into Stane, causing the two to fall through the ground, back into the underground lab, where they bounced off the floor and flew through a wall which lead them to a highway with plenty of traffic. They two landed and Stane punched a car driving towards him into the air. Several accidents occurred due to the fight and a mother with four kids in the car with her, slammed her foot into the brake and they came to a sudden stop right in front of Stane. The villain got up and picked up the car, holding it above his head as the mother and her kids screamed.**

"Let them go! They're innocent, you monster!" Weiss snapped.

"I don't even think Torchwick would stoop that low." Blake growled. Sure, he was willing to cause the breach, but he was clearly not the leader of their operation, so it wasn't his plan. And he did leave civilians be on occasion.

**"I love this suit!" Stane declared.**

**"Put 'em down!" Tony ordered.**

**"Collateral damage, Tony." Stane said.**

"That's not collateral damage! You actively decided to use a car full of innocent civilians as a weapon, you vile cretin!" Winter snapped.

"Our fight with Torchwick on the bridge was collateral damage! You're just killing people!" Ruby snapped, wishing she could be there with Crescent Rose.

**"Divert power to chest RT." Tony instructed. ****The light from Tony's hands traveled up to his chest, before a blast fired out of the chest and hit Obadiah. The car flew out of Obie's hands as he slammed into another nearby vehicle, which thankfully seemed to be abandoned by it's driver. The car with the mother and kids inside was caught by the front bumper by Tony. They all continued to scream.**

"Oh, that was awesome!" Blake, surprisingly shouted.

"Yeah, how'd that feel, Stane?!" Weiss taunted the villain.

**"Power reduced to nineteen percent." JARVIS informed Tony as the billionaire ****dropped to one knee as he struggled to hold up the car. He set the car down on the road. The mother, still in a panic and not sure what was going on, slammed her foot into the acceleration and Tony struggled to keep from falling underneath the car as he was being run over.**

**"Lady!" ****Tony cried out as he fell underneath the car and lifted it off himself as he was being dragged across the road and the vehicle sped off. Stane jumped over a car and stood in front of Tony.**

"What the heck, lady!? He just saved you and your kids!" Yang snapped.

"She's panicking, the only thing she can think of is getting out of the situation and getting herself and her children to safety." Winter explained.

**As a motorcyclist was driving by, Stane grabbed it, causing the driver to fly off. Stane hit Tony with the motorcycle and Tony flew back, crashing into another car. Stane jumped over to Tony and held him over his head. ****"For thirty years, I've been holding you up!" He snapped as he ****slammed Tony into the ground, before stomping on his midsection and grinding. "****I built this company from nothing!" He snapped as he ****picked Tony up again. "****Nothing is going to stand in my way." He continued his rant and ****threw Tony into the bus behind them and took several steps away from it before a missile came out from the suit's shoulder. "****Least of all, you!" He finished and fired t****he missile, hitting the bus, causing a huge explosion.**

Everyone winced at Stane's brutality, before looks of shock and horror came as Tony was caught in the explosion, all crying out in unison. "Tony!" Team RWBY screamed together.

"Stark!" Qrow and winter shouted at the same time.

**Tony was launched into the air by the blast and held himself up in the air as he was falling. "****Impressive! ****You've upgraded your armor!" ****Stane said, sounding legitimately impressed.**

"Yeah! Bet you didn't expect that!" Ruby said triumphantly, crossing her arms with a giant smirk on her face.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Qrow said uncertainly.

**"I've made some upgrades of my own!" ****Stane said. Suddenly, his suit started to ascend into the air.**

Ruby's smirk instantly disappeared, replaced with a look of shock and horror.

"As much as I hate this man, I cannot help but praise that he found a way to make that armor fly." Winter said begrudgingly as she clenched her fists.

**"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly." JARVIS alerted him.**

**"Duly noted. Take me to maximum altitude." Tony instructed.**

**"With only fifteen percent power, the odds of reaching that…" JARVIS tried to advise against this.**

"Just shoot him! You have missiles, too!" Yang cried out.

"But if that suit's anywhere near as strong as Tony's, it won't do a thing. And Tony would just waste power firing a missile that did nothing." Blake warned the blonde.

"But Stane isn't aware of Tony's changes. So as far as we know, that suit is just another big lump of iron. So a missile could get through." Ruby countered, her brain processing every possibility.

"Wow, Deku would be proud." Katana said quietly as she watched the young leader calculate all the variables in her mind.

"Well, no matter how that would go, it isn't the option Tony chose." Weiss stated.

**"I know the math! Do it!" Tony ordered. The billionaire then**** flew up into the sky and Obadiah followed after him, Pepper watching them go up with a worried look on her face as Obie's suit, despite being bigger, was keeping up with Tony's suit.**

"Well, let's hope he made the right choice, then." Qrow said, leaning in, along with the others.

* * *

**A monitor was then shown with two signals on the screen. "****Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back." A soldier called out.**

**"Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets!" The CO ordered.**

**The soldier got on the phone and starts dialing some numbers, but a hand stopped the call and it was revealed to be Rhodey. "****Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise." He explained. ****The soldier nodded to Rhodey and the Colonel nodded back.**

"While I cannot agree with going against standard protocol, Rhodes is being an excellent partner to Tony. And doing it for the greater good." Winter said.

* * *

**Back to the chase into the sky, Stane's suit put out more power in order to catch up with Tony.**

**"Thirteen percent power, sir." JARVIS warned.**

**"Climb!" Tony ordered as t****hey kept climbing.**

**"Eleven percent." JARVIS alerted him once again.**

**"Keep going!" Tony shouted. ****They kept going and ice was clearly beginning to building up on Stane's suit and the reactor on Tony's suit flashed a couple times, indicating that he's running low on energy.**

"It's icing up!" Blake cheered.

"Yes! Now, Obadiah! You shall pay for your betrayal by shattering like a cheap glass on the harsh ground below!" Weiss declared tyrannically. Everyone gave her a small look, but couldn't deny they felt the same, so they let this one go.

**"Seven percent power." JARVIS informed **

**"Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me!" Tony snapped.**

**Stane finally caught up and grabbed Tony's ankle before wrapping his hands around his throat. "****You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" He declared.**

"Why hasn't he frozen yet?!" Winter demanded, now concerned again for the genius.

"It's gonna happen. A few more seconds." Qrow said, although sounding more like he was desperately hoping than sure that would happen.

**"How'd you solve the icing problem?" Tony questioned.**

**"Icing problem?" Stane asked as t****he blue eyes on his suit shut up behind all the ice built up on it.**

**"Might wanna look into it." ****Tony advised before he pounded the suit's head and the hands unwrapped from his throat and started falling from the sky.**

"Ha! You got played, Stane! More advanced my butt!" Yang laughed, a small trickle of blood leaving Katana's nose at the mention of the blonde's rear.

"So, what is Stane's suit made of, then?" Ruby asked, looking to Katana, who was frantically wiping her nose.

"Oh, let's see." Katana said, bringing up her phone. "Omnium, a steel alloy of incredible strength, developed in Sector 16 specifically for Stane's suit." The demon answered.

**"Two percent." JARVIS alerted as ****Tony's blasters almost stopped working on him but he was able to keep them running well enough so he was not plummeting to his death. "****We are now running on emergency backup power." JARVIS informed him as ****Tony ungracefully landed on the Arc Reactor building's rooftop.**

**"****Potts!" Tony shouted.**

**"Tony! Oh, my god, are you okay?" Pepper cried out.**

"Well, he's alive." Blake said.

"But he won't be if the suit uses all the arc reactor's power! There won't be anything for the magnet to keep the shrapnel out!" Ruby reminded her.

"I forgot we still had to worry about that! It really didn't seem like a problem until the arc reactor was removed! I thought as long as he had one, he was fine." Weiss said, horrified again.

**"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there." ****Tony explained and took off one of his suit's gloved hands before Obadiah landed just behind him, causing Tony to spin around to see him.**

"He's still alive?!" Winter cried out.

"Oh, come on! It should've shattered like cheap glass!" Yang snapped.

**"Nice try." ****Stane said and took a swing at Tony, who ducked and attempted to blast Obie… with the hand he no longer had a glove on.**

Everyone, Katana included, just gave a deadpan stare at Tony's mistake, before facepalming.

**Stane's other fist hit Tony, who was knocked back, but he got up and, using his blasters from his feet, he lifted himself into the air and landed a punch on Obie's head, but it did nothing and Stane wrapped his arms around Tony and tightly squeezed him in a robotic bear hug. This began to break into the suit, air leaking from several breaches in the suit, fuel began to leak out and Tony's HUD began to crack like a windshield.**

**"Weapons status?" Tony asked.**

**"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline." JARVIS listed off.**

**"Flares!" ****Tony ordered, his suit firing off several flares into the air, blinding Obie, who was forced to drop Tony on the ground.**

"Nice! Still fighting smart." Qrow praised.

"You can do it, Tony!" Ruby encouraged the billionaire.

**"Very clever, Tony." Stane snapped while ****Tony escaped, peeking around a corner as Obadiah searched around, like a predator looking for its prey.**

**"Potts?" ****Tony whispered.**

**"Tony!" Pepper cried.**

**"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof." He told her.**

"That sounds dangerous." Weiss said.

"It's extremely dangerous! Overloading a reactor in Atlas could take out a small city block!" Winter said fearfully.

**"Well, how are you going to do that?" Pepper asked.**

**"You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here." Tony explained.**

**"Okay. I'm going in now." Pepper confirmed.**

**"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." Tony reminded her.**

"Just a few minutes, Tony! You can do it!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah! And Pepper's gonna get some payback for him almost killing her!" Yang said with a smirk.

**Pepper flipped several switches inside while on the roof, Tony leapt onto Obie's back and started digging his claws into the suit, using his target system, he was able to spot something inside the suit.**

**"This looks important!" ****Tony declared and yanked the thing he was targeting out of Stane's suit, causing the screen inside Obie's mask to go completely dark. Obie reached up and grabbed hold of Tony's face before throwing him several feet away, where he landed on the skylight on the building, the mask coming off his face. The front of Obie's suit opened up to reveal him inside.**

"Yes! He damaged something! Maybe it's enough to turn the tide!" Weiss cheered.

"Or at least buy enough time until Pepper's done." Blake said.

**"I never had a taste for this sort of thing. But I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" ****Stane said as he crushed Tony's mask in his hand and tossed it just in front of the billionaire. Tony looked up as Obie stared back with an ear to ear grin. "****You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You'd have made your father proud!" He declared.**

"Oh, never mind. His own ego's going to do that." Blake said.

"Sure seems like he's got a taste for it." Yang growled.

"Tony's father would probably be proud of him for seeing the problem he was creating and changing his ways!" Ruby snapped.

**Tony got up to one knee as Pepper flipped more switches. "****It's ready, Tony! Get off the roof!" She told him.**

**Tony got back to both feet as Stane fired the Gatling gun aimlessly while Tony tried to shield his face from the bullets as they flew in different directions, hitting Tony's shield and the glass of the skylight. Tony fell but grabbed onto the pillars while Pepper shrieked as the glass falls all around her. Obie again attempted to shoot Tony, but the bullets flew aimlessly again, hitting more glass in the skylight which fell down around Pepper again.**

"Man, he can't aim worth a damn, can he?" Qrow asked.

"Perhaps that's why he never had a taste for war. His abilities are pathetic." Winter agreed.

**"Tony!" Pepper cried out.**

**"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" Stane informed the billionaire.**

**"Pepper!" Tony shouted.**

**"And now I'm gonna kill you with it!" Stane declared, firing a**** missile that hit the ground just behind Tony. "****You ripped out my targeting system." He growled.**

"Oh. That explains it." Ruby said.

"Hard to aim a gun without looking down the sights." Yang agreed.

**"Time to hit the button!" Tony told her.**

**"You told me not to!" Pepper called back.**

**"Hold still, you little prick!" Obie snapped and launched a****nother missile behind Tony.**

**"Just do it!" Tony ordered.**

**"You'll die!" Pepper called back.**

"No! Yinsen gave you a second chance for life! You can't throw it away like this!" Weiss cried out.

"Tony didn't think he should've survived his capture. He said all this time he's only got the mission left." Blake said sadly.

"But... Pepper..." Ruby said sadly.

**Another missile was launched, this one closer to Tony and the billionaire looked down at Pepper from his position. "****Push it!" Tony shouted.**

**Pepper hit the button and scrambled to get out of the building. A massive blast of electricity sent Tony flying from the skylight, but out of the blast radius. Obadiah was not so lucky and he was fried inside the suit of his creation and a massive blue light pierced the sky and lit up the entire city, as the electricity above resembled lightning. Obadiah fell through the skylight and into the arc reactor below, setting off an explosion that reached the roof that Tony was still on.**

"Goodbye, Stark. And good riddance to Stane." Winter growled.

"Damn. The world lost a good man. But, at least he gave his life stopping a mad man from throwing the world into chaos. Even most Huntsman won't ever do something that noble." Qrow said, raising his drink.

"He can't be dead... He just can't be."

**Tony was shown laying unconscious on the rooftop, no light in the arc reactor in his chest, but it sparked a couple times. "Tony!" Pepper screamed, off-screen. The arc reactor's light came back to life, just barely.**

"No way!" Yang cried out in shock, but a huge grin quickly spreading on her face.

"He's alive!" Ruby and Weiss cried out together, hugging each other.

"It may be a bunch of scrap, but it had purpose. It really is an incredible piece of technology." Blake said with a smile.

* * *

**A TV screen was shown, where Rhodey was seen standing at a podium in a press conference. "****You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor." Rhodes began as ****Pepper was then seen dolling up Tony, who was sitting on a chair with a bandage over his nose, reading a newspaper, the headline being, "Who is the Iron Man?"**

"That's gotta be fun, seeing yourself in the headline." Qrow said.

"It's still not iron." Winter scoffed.

**"'Iron Man'. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway." Tony gave his opinion.**

"Oh, my gosh! No one cares!" Yang cried out.

"Accuracy is important, Yang." Blake lectured.

"Gold-titanium alloy man is too long and sounds stupid!" The brawler snapped.

**Agent Coulson approached from off-screen and handed several cards to Tony. "****Here's your alibi." He said.**

**"Okay." Tony said, accepting the cards.**

**"You were on your yacht." He ****informed the billionaire.**

"Hey, Weiss, does your family have a yacht?" Ruby asked, leaning in with a huge grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled, already knowing where this was going. "Yes. And I'll try to see if I can take you guys on a trip one day. But it's not a guarantee." She told them.

**"Yeah." Tony agreed.**

**"We have port papers that put you in Avaion all night and sworn statements from fifty of your guests." Coulson explained.**

**"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island." Tony suggested. ****Pepper forcefully yanked the bandage off Tony's nose and the two shared a look.**

"Oh, Tony. Trying to set up a date." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Also making it seem like Pepper is trying to sleep her way to the top again." Winter said distastefully.

**"That's what happened." Coulson confirmed.**

**"Alright." Tony agreed.**

**"Just read it, word for word." Coulson ordered.**

**Tony flipped through the cards. "****There's nothing about Stane here." He said.**

**"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircrafts have such a poor safety record." Coulson explained.**

"Sounds like a solid story." Yang said.

"Unless they find his body and the remains of his suit in the reactor room." Blake countered.

"Eh. I'm sure the Strategic... Those guys covered it up." Yang assured her.

**"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my body- I mean, is that… that's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" Tony asked.**

**"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon, this will all be behind you. You've got ninety seconds." Coulson told him, then ****turned to left the room but Pepper stopped him.**

**"Agent Coulson? I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help." Pepper said gratefully.**

**"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." Coulson informed her.**

**"From the Strategic Homeland-" Pepper started.**

**"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson informed her. And w****ith that, Coulson made his exit.**

"FINALLY! They shortened the name!" Ruby cried out in rejoice.

"S.H.I.E.L.D, huh? Got a nice ring to it." Qrow said.

"Just a fair warning, these guys ultimately do have the best intentions in mind, at least the main agents you'll meet throughout the movies, but some of their actions will be... questionable at best." Katana warned them. They looked a bit concerned at this.

**"Right." ****Pepper confirmed and picked up Tony's jacket. "****Let's get this show on the road." She told the billionaire.**

**"You know, it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man." Tony told her.**

**"****You're not Iron Man." ****Pepper told him as she helped Tony get his jacket on. **

**"Am so." Tony countered.**

**"You're not." Pepper said.**

"But... He is, though." Yang said.

"But she doesn't want him to be. She doesn't want him doing anything dangerous." Blake tells her.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Ruby said.

**"You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night." Tony spouted off playfully.**

**"What night?" Pepper questioned.**

**"You know." Tony told her.**

**"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof and then you went downstairs to get me a drink and you left me there, by myself? Is that the night you're talking about?" She questioned as ****Tony cringed and he fell silent.**

"Ouch. That turned awkward real quick." Qrow said.

"It was an awkward night for her. That makes it even." Weiss said.

**"Thought so. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked.**

**"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts." Tony confirmed.**

"Still sweet." Ruby said with a smile.

"Mushy stuff. Lame." Yang said.

"Not intimate enough..." Blake whispered.

* * *

**Rhodey was then shown at the podium as Tony approached the stand. "****And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." The Colonel informed them and**** stepped to the side.**

**"Been a while since I was in front of you, I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." Tony said, holding up some cards. ****That got a few chuckles from the reporters.**

"Well, at least most of the reporters are still on his side." Qrow said.

"The media truly respecting someone is rare. They only side with our father out of fear he may ruin their lives or because he constantly brown noses the reporters bosses into forcing the reporters to simply do puff pieces." Winter said, angered at the thought of her father once again.

**"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop-" Tony started, but o****ne of the reporters interrupted him, which was revealed to be Christine Everheart.**

**"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you-" She began.**

**"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." Tony tried to stop her before she got too far.**

"Tony, stop! You're saying too much!" Ruby cried out.

"You dolt! You may as well have told them you're Iron Man!" Weiss snapped.

**"I never said you were a superhero." She said awkwardly.**

**"You didn't?" Tony asked.**

**"Mm-mm." She assured him.**

**"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic." Tony said, ****Christine's eyebrows raising in confusion as Tony started to nervously fall apart. ****"I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." He began rambling.**

"He is NOT helping himself any." Yang said, struggling not to laugh.

"I don't think ANY of the reporters are buying this anymore." Blake agreed, rolling her eyes.

**Rhodey leaned towards Tony. "****Just stick to the cards, man." He told his friend.**

**"Yeah, okay." ****Tony complied and held the cards up and looked at them. "****The truth is…" He started, but suddenly**** stopped, looked up at the room full of reporters and set the cards down. "****I am Iron Man." He informed them. ****Every reporter in the room, with the exception of Christine, stood up and were all trying to get a word from the billionaire. The last shot was of Tony staring down at the room of reporters hungry for a story.**

"WHAT?!" Ruby, Yang and Qrow, the comic book vets of the group, all screamed at once.

"You don't tell people your secret identity! You NEVER do that!" Ruby cried out.

"It's like an unspoken law!" Yang agreed.

"I mean, Tony's clearly broken some laws already, but that's pushing it." Qrow said.

"Is it such a big deal?" Blake asked.

"Well, yeah! Now everyone knows he's a superhero! Bad guys could go after Pepper to get to him!" Ruby cried out.

"And he was probably already a high risk target before. Now that people know they could get that suit if they go after him!?" Qrow added.

"Clearly, his house was shown to have security." Winter dismissed the statements.

"And look how well that worked on Obadiah!" Yang countered.

"He likely knew the codes to bypass it or simply had the clearance to come and go." Weiss gave her rebuttal.

"Excuse me. Movie's not done yet." Katana told them, pointing to the screen, their argument having just lasted long enough for the credits to roll and reach the post-credit scene.

**The living room of Tony's home is shown, darkened. Tony stepped in. _"_****_Jarvis?"_ He called.**

**_"Welcome home, sirrr-"_ JARVIS greeted, but his ****lower at the end, as if he was being shut down. Tony looked to the other end of the room where there was a lone figure standing before the window that overlooked the ocean.**

"See! Someone totally got in!" Yang cried.

"We may have given him too much credit." Weiss said.

"Now we can only hope this man isn't an enemy." Blake said.

**_"'I am Iron Man'. You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."_ The figure informed Tony.**

**_"Who the hell are you?"_ Tony demanded.**

**The figure stepped into the light, revealing himself to be a dark, bald, man, wearing a leather jacket and an eyepatch over his left eye. ****_"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."_ The figure introduced himself.**

"So, he's the big man himself. I'm getting Ironwood vibes from him." Qrow said, somewhat impressed.

"He's certainly not above Ironwood's morally questionable decisions." Katana said, growling as she remembers what the future would hold if she doesn't interfere.

"Both of you will speak of the general with respect!" Winter warned, before Katana mouthed a certain word starting with a W, silencing the elder Schnee sister.

"The general may do what he THINKS is right, but it definitely isn't the best move." The demoness told them all.

**_"Huh."_ Tony said simply.**

**_"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."_ Fury explained.**

"The Avengers initiative..." Ruby repeated, as if trying to taste the words or see how they felt as she said them. That sounds awesome!" She declared.

"Sounds big." Yang said.

"It is big. Perhaps the most ambitious project in any world." Katana confirmed.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see as we keep watching the movies." The demoness informed them. Everyone deflated a bit, but Katana decided to bring the mood back up. "So, what did you all think? About the whole movie?" She asked.

"It was so epic! All of the armors were awesome and Tony is so cool!" Ruby cried out.

"I really like how he changed on the course of the movie. He started out an arrogant jerk without a care in the world, but he learned humility and responsibility, going from a weapons dealer content with war to a fighter for freedom and justice, getting rid of the weapons he once made to ensure they couldn't hurt people." Blake said.

"It had everything: tons of action, a good amount of comedy and some good dramatic and emotional moments, but they didn't go overboard." Yang said.

"I also enjoyed how he saw there needed to be a change in his company and did literally everything in his power to change things for the better. I hope to do the same when I take over the SDC, both as a businesswoman and a Huntress!" Weiss declared resolutely.

Winter smiled at her sister's speech. "Tony was quite irritating throughout several points in the movie, but as miss Belladonna said, he's truly been on an emotional journey and changed in many ways. Most certainly for the better." She explained, then looked down at her notes with a grin. "And with these ideas for new technology, we can usher in a new age for Remnant and turn the tides in the battle against the Grimm." She declared.

"Tony seemed like a guy I could relate to. A guy who likes to have fun, but he also knows when things go too far..." Qrow started, before remembering the dance scene. "For the most part. And it's good to see a guy who's willing to accept responsibility for his actions and work to undo the damage he's done. Hopefully, I can do the same with this new Semblance." He said.

"Nice. Solid reviews all around." Katana said approvingly, giving them a nod.

"So, onto the next movie, then?" Qrow asked.

"Not quite yet. There's one more thing I want to show you. It's called HISHE." Katana said as the screen began to change to something else.


	11. Bonus Chapter: HISHE finale

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoyed the story! Well, now that it's essentially over, I will be announcing the next line up in the movies RWBY and co. Will watch. It's going to be The Incredible Hulk. I've been informed the best way to handle the movies is in order of release, so that's what I'm going to do, hope you enjoy! And for those wondering about the actor changes: yes, the actors will also change as the movies do. But with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this final bonus chapter!**

* * *

"HISHE? What's that?" Ruby asked.

"It stands for How It Should Have Ended. Basically easier or smarter ways the heroes could've dealt with the villains..." Katana said, before her eyes drifted away from the young reaper as she remembered the Thor episode. "If at all." She added, turning her head away when she said that.

"Oh, so it's like a spoof ending?" Yang asked.

"Exactly." Katana confirmed.

"I always did like gag endings." Qrow said approvingly.

"Gag endings or spoofs are simply cheap knock-offs that take away from the actual work." Winter scoffed.

"Exactly. The way Tony handled Stane was powerful and moving. I highly doubt a spoof ending could do it justice." Weiss agreed.

"Well, Katana is in charge, so we're doing what she wants anyway, we might as well watch it. It could be good." Blake said.

"Thank you, Blake." Katana said with a smile, scratching Blake's cat ears and eliciting a purr from the Faunus girl, before providing her with a grilled salmon. "Alright, then! Here we go!" She declared, starting the show.

* * *

**A reel of cartoon images, some appearing to be animated versions of clips from the Iron Man movie, rapidly spun before turning red as the name HISHE appeared. The title then appeared, accompanied by rock music.**

**HOW IRON MAN**

**SHOULD HAVE ENDED**

**An animated version of the fight between Iron Man and Iron Monger was shown, when Tony flew up into the air. "Impressive! You've upgraded your armor! I've made a few adjustments of my own!" Stane declared, repositioning himself and preparing to take flight, soon launching into the air and taking off after Tony... at an absurdly slow speed, which shouldn't even be enough to get him into the air.**

"Come to think of it, it WAS quite slow to take off, wasn't it?" Winter assked.

"That... Could've been one issue, but it was able to catch Tony once it got movie." Blake tried to defend the movie.

**"Wow. Are you kidding me with that take-off speed?" Tony asked.**

**"Um... It takes a while! But I'll catch you!" Stane declared, continuing his pursuit of Tony, who easily kept out of his reach.**

**"Are you sure about that? I mean, have you even flown in that thing before?" Tony questioned his mentor turned enemy.**

**"Not exactly." Stane admitted. "But I assure you, it's more advanced in every way!" He declared.**

"Oh, yeah. Tony needed a whole night of flying and even then, he just barely avoided splattering on the pavement. So Obie's first flight should've been a disaster. And it actually was." Qrow agreed with the animation.

"Well... they only flew in a straight line." Blake reminded, although the excuse was flimsy at best.

**"Oh, well, if you say it's more advanced, then by all means, I'll just surrender right-" Tony said in a clearly sarcastic tone, before posing and holding his arm out, readying the infamous... "Tank missile~!" He said in sing-song, firing the missile, which lodged itself in the collar area of the suit.**

**"Careful, man, there's a brand new suit here-!" Stane began to complain, before the missile easily obliterated him.**

"Ha! See?! A missile totally should've worked! He blew up in the arc reactor, so a missile would've done the job!" Yang said triumphantly.

"Sometimes the simplest solution is the best. Or the solution with explosion!" Ruby declared.

* * *

**Iron Man was then shown in a cafe, along with two other superheroes, one in a red and blue unitard with a red and yellow S in a diamond on the chest, with a red cape, red boots and red underwear over the unitard, the other in a grey unitard with a black bat in a yellow symbol on the chest, a black bat-eared cowl, black cape, black boots and black underwear over the unitard with a yellow utility belt.**

"Ooh! Who are they!? Are they the other heroes Fury mentioned?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"No. Those are Batman and Superman. You can probably guess which is which. They're from a whole different comic company called DC. They've made a bunch of movies, too, but with the exception of a trilogy of Batman's movies, all of the modern DC movies have been... pretty poorly received. Except for one of the new ones, Wonder Woman, but we're not getting into that." Katana explained.

"Are we gonna watch any of those?" Yang asked.

"No. Again, they weren't received very well, so I don't think you'd like them. And DC's heroes are OP to the point of being broken, so it's kind of boring. There's almost nothing they can't do, so any real urgency is lost." Katana explained.

"What can they do?" Qrow asked.

"Well, Batman, admittedly their best hero, has no powers," Katana explained, leaving them shocked. "But, he's super rich and owns a company with ties to just about anything, including military stuff, so he can get just about anything he'd ever need and he knows every single style of martial arts known to man. And despite being a regular human, he's probably on par with Cardin in terms of physical abilities." Katana explained. This left team RWBY shocked. Despite being a jerk with practically no skill, they couldn't deny Cardin was strong, so for a regular human with no power or aura to be on his level, that was a shock. "And no, he's not a Faunus, they don't exist in that world, either." Katana quickly added as she saw Blake about to ask.

"And Superman?" Weiss asked.

Katana scoffed. "It's faster to list the stuff he can't do. He can fly billions of times faster than light, even through space, has super strength, enough to pull planets through space, can shoot laser beams from his eyes hotter than the sun, he can breathe hard enough to create hurricanes, has a breath that can freeze people solid and he's strong enough to take entire planets exploding around him." She explained.

"Yeah, that's broken." Blake said in shock. With someone like that, there should be no reason a villain can ever do anything.

**"So, you just killed him?" Superman questioned.**

**"Yeah, I mean, it was either that or have Pepper do it. So I just decided to take all the credit." Tony explained.**

**"That's sort of arrogant. And thoughtful." Batman said, giving a small smile and taking a drink of his coffee.**

"How is that thoughtful?" Ruby asked.

"Well, now Pepper never had to kill Stane, so she wouldn't have to live with the fact she killed someone. That weighs heavily on anyone." Winter explained.

**"But still, you just killed him off. That's pretty dark. I mean, you knew the guy almost your whole life." Superman said.**

**"He tried to kill me TWICE." Tony said, raising two fingers. "And besides, haven't you learned yet that if you put your supervillain in prison, they just vow revenge and break out again." He reminded them.**

**"Yeah, that... That never happens..." Batman said awkwardly, knowing that was DEFINITELY the case.**

Everyone looked to Katana. "So, yeah, all of the DC heroes have a no killing rule, so they NEVER kill their villains, so they just send them to prison, but they escape EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Marvel villains don't TRY to kill their villains, but they aren't going to move mountains to avoid it, either. Seriously, it's insane the lengths the DC heroes go NOT to kill their villains, even though they're the most sinister and deserving of death." Katana explained.

"Examples?" Yang asked.

"Okay, the Joker." Katana said, the screen changing to an image of a man with paper white skin and sickly green hair with a menacing smile on his face. Despite his ridiculous appearance, it was clear this man was dangerous. "He is Batman's main villain and a demented killer who gets joy from killing and tries to bring Batman down to his level and share his beliefs that it takes just one bad day to become as sick and twisted as him. And he's completely aware of his actions, so he is not insane, so the insanity plea should NOT save him. Last I checked, he has a kill count OVER 2,000 people." Katana said, shocking everyone.

"That man's a monster..." Weiss said, horrified.

"Scum like that MUST be executed!" Winter snapped.

"I completely agree. But no, the heroes won't kill him because 'then they'd be as bad as him.'" Katana explained, rolling her eyes as she did air quotes.

"No way. That guy's human scum. That's one maniac as opposed to 2,000 innocent people. There's no comparison." Qrow said, glaring at the image.

"I agree, but they won't kill him and SOMEHOW, they must get the judge to dismiss the death penalty, because he only ever gets locked up in Arkham Asylum." Katana said. "Let's move on, this topic is just making me mad. And probably going to cause a flame war in the reviews." She said, saying the last part under her breath.

**"So, after you killed him, what happened?" Superman asked.**

**"Well, after that, I... had a press conference and told the world I'm Iron Man." Tony explained, the mask on his suit raising.**

**"WHAT!?" The other two heroes asked in disbelief.**

"See! They know you don't do it!" Ruby cried out.

"Well, it's pretty clear Tony doesn't care.

**"Dude!" Superman said.**

**"You can't give away your secret identity!" Batman told him.**

**"Why not? Because I did. And I'm awesome, so..." Tony said, putting the mask back down. "In your face." He told him.**

"Ha! The bat got burned!" Yang laughed.

"Oh, yes. Real mature. They try to help him and he just insults them." Weiss scoffed.

**"You just can't. I mean, you're not supposed to." Superman told him.**

**"Eh. I like the attention. And you mean to tell me you've never revealed your secret identity before?" Iron Man asked.**

**"Uh..." Batman said awkwardly, looking away. "No." He lied.**

**"Ha! Try every girl you've ever dated." Superman called his bluff.**

"Ugh. Don't tell me he's another pervert?" Winter asked.

Katana tilted her head back in forth, trying to figure out how to explain this. "Yes and no. Batman is a super serious, really brutal crime fighter, not afraid to break bones and leave people in body casts, as long as the injuries aren't fatal, he won't hesitate to inflict them. So, to throw the police off his trail, because vigilantism is illegal and technically, the police should be trying to arrest him, he models his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, into basically Tony: a reckless pervert who loves to throw his money around. But it's just a facade. In HISHE, though, they do make him a pervert." She elaborated.

"I see." Winter said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking to party!" Qrow said with a grin.

**"What?" Batman asked.**

**"Oh, I'm Bruce Wayne and I like you! Let me tell you my big secret!" Superman said, imitating Batman's gruff voice.**

**"Oh, you're one to talk... Mr. Mind Eraser." Batman countered.**

"You didn't mention that." Blake said.

"Uh... It's a power from one of his early movies that's been retconned and now isn't canon. I don't think he still has the power." Katana explained.

"Good thing. Mind erasing is creepy." Yang said.

**"Oh, don't even! I will freeze breath your face off!" Superman warned him.**

**"No, you won't." Batman called his bluff.**

**Superman glared at the dark knight for a moment, before smiling. "You're right, I won't. I love this guy. Up top." He said, the two of them high-fiving. There was then a pause, before... "But you know, I could've high-fived you into the ground, right?" He told Batman, pointing to him.**

Weiss scoffed. "Boys. Always trying to show up and one up each other." She said.

Yang smirked. I'd kick your butt, Ice Queen." She said.

Weiss glared back at her. "Yang Xiao Long, I would dominate you in any battle!" The heiress declared, only to realize she fell for the trap. "You win this round." She grumbled.

**Tony then raised a hand in a calming gesture. "Guys, guys, it's not a competition. Because I think we all know who would win if it were... Me." Tony declared, raising his hand as if volunteering or answering a question.**

**"Oh, please." Batman said dismissively.**

**"Oh, whatever." Superman said in the same tone.**

"Could Tony beat them?" Ruby asked.

"Batman, easily. He has nothing to get through that suit. Superman, no way in hell." Katana explained.

"With how much he can do, I wonder if anyone can beat him." Qrow questioned.

"Not fairly. Any one on one without proper tools or prep is a guaranteed defeat." Katana told them.

**"I'm Batman." The dark knight declared.**

**"Let's arm wrestle, right now!" Superman declared.**

* * *

Ruby giggled. "That was pretty funny." She said.

"I'll admit, it was better than I originally expected." Weiss admitted.

"It did take a... unique route, I didn't believe it would take." Winter said.

"I'm just glad someone else agreed about the missile." Yang said.

"And that was pretty decent animation." Blake added.

"Yeah. And hearing from those other two heroes wasn't bad." Qrow said.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, now I'm gonna bring in some of your friends to watch the rest with you." Katana explained.

* * *

Back on Remnant, team JNPR was just outside RWBY's dorm room, which opened and revealed Weiss and Winter just as Katana had taken Team RWBY to watch the movie. "What the!?" Jaune cried out, before he and his team were taken.

In Ozpin's office, the headmaster sat at his desk as Glynda paced impatiently. "Strange. Qrow mentioned he would be visiting Ruby and that he'd stop by. I wonder what's taking him?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda growled. "Likely drinking himself into a blackout and corrupting one of our youngest and potentially greatest teams." Glynda growled, before the two were suddenly taken as well.

In the dorm room of team CFVY, Velvet Scarlatina just finished wrapping her gift. "There! I'm sure Ruby will love it!" She said.

"So, you ready to go? I just want to pop in, give the runt her present, grab a slice of cake, then go shopping." Coco said.

"Oh, come on, Coco! Ruby's a good kid. You should get to know her." Velvet argued, before the two were whisked away.

And finally, on Ironwood's command ship, the general stood in front of Penny, the android he'd provided assistance to Pietro Polendina in building. "So, Ruby Rose knows you're an android?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir, but she promised she wouldn't tell a soul." She said. "And... I'd like your permission to visit her, sir. So I may wish her a happy birthday." Penny requested.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt if you paid a short visit..." He considered, before they, too, were spirited away.

* * *

"Our friends?" Ruby asked in a surprised, but happy tone.

Suddenly, several columns of light appeared and the aforementioned group was brought into the room. "What on Remnant?!" Glynda demanded.

"Where... Are we?" Ozpin asked, looking around.

"Glynda? Ozpin?! What is going on!?" Ironwood demanded.

"General Ironwood!" Winter declared, standing up and saluting.

The general turned to her. "Specialist Schnee?" He asked, before noticing his other comrade and missing member of the Ozluminati. "Qrow!?" He questioned.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you join the party." Qrow said.

"Ruby!?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby said, waving.

"Sup, vomit boy?" Yang asked, causing the other blonde to groan.

"What is going on?!" Glynda shouted.

"I brought team RWBY, Qrow and Winter here. Then I decided to bring all of you as well." Katana explained, standing up.

"So, you kidnapped a team of students, along with a professional Huntsmen and an Atlas specialist, then kidnapped another team, the headmaster of one of the most important combat schools on Remnant, plus his assistant and the general of the Atlas military and his attendee? That was a big mistake!" Ironwood snapped, pulling out his gun. "Return us now!" He ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Katana said.

"Then I assume we'll return if you're destroyed!" Ironwood snapped.

"James, wait!" Ozpin called.

Too late. Ironwood fired at the ice demon in front of him. Katana simply sighed at this, a small layer of ice covering her body, the bullets easily bouncing off of the ice. James emptied his whole clip and was shocked at this. "Impossible! That ice is paper thin, yet it withstood my weapon's full clip." He said.

"That's because it's stronger than any ice on Remnant. I'm a demon." Katana told him.

"A demon?" The new students asked fearfully, shivering.

"And what does a demon want with us?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, it's Ruby's birthday today, so I decided to take her, her team, her uncle and Weiss' sister, because she was there and have them watch the epic movies of the best heroes of my world. Both for entertainment and so they could learn a few things along the way. But, I decided to bring all of you in so Ruby can be with more of her friends. And a few of you REALLY need to learn some of these lessons." Katana explained, looking between Ozpin and Ironwood for this.

"Movies about comic heroes? Awesome!" Jaune said, his fear instantly gone.

"I'm in!" Nora agreed.

"Well, if Jaune agrees, I don't see the harm." Pyrrha said.

"If you believe it is a good learning experience, I suppose I'll join." Ren said.

"It sounds fun." Velvet agreed.

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do besides shopping, so sure." Coco agreed.

Glynda and Ironwood, however, weren't convinced. "How could watching movies possibly teach us a lesson or provide anything of use!?" Ironwood demanded.

Winter was beside him in an instant. "It's true, sir! Through watching simply ONE movie out of the 23 she has planned for us, I've already taken notes on several pieces of technology that could vastly improve Atlas' military might and improve the lives of everyone throughout Remnant." She reported, handing her notes to the general. "Also, you DO NOT want to pick a fight with her. I attempted to attack her as well when we first arrived. And..." She went on, before blushing and looking away. "I'd rather not say what happened. It didn't go well." She finished.

"I have her an atomic wedgie." Katana explained, the screen replaying the moment, getting giggles from the new students that witnessed it, even from Penny.

"Nice undies." Coco taunted.

"I will not be undermined by a student!" Winter snapped.

"Still, our students have FAR better things to be doing than lazing about, watching movies. As do we!" Glynda snapped.

"Don't worry. Time is frozen here. Any pressing matters you have will be there when you return, it will be as if you never left." Katana explained.

Glynda was about to argue, but Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Glynda, this doesn't appear to be an option. Besides, if she believes it's for the best to see these movies and learn the lessons within them, I believe it's worth learning." Ozpin explained.

She wanted to argue, but then sighed. "Very well." She said.

"Alright, then. So, all of you that had presents for Ruby, give them to her now and then be seated to watch the first movie, Iron Man. Ruby, you and your team can take a break to do whatever you need to. Winter and Qrow, same for you. I'll call you back when the movies done." Katana instructed. Two more doors then appeared. "One door is to a gaming room so Ruby can play her games you all got her and you all can do whatever you want, the other room is a training area." She explained.

"Very well. I look forward to improving my skills." Winter said, heading to the training room.

"Alright. I think I'll give this new semblance a test run." Qrow said, walking towards the door.

"New Semblance?" Ironwood asked. The ozluminati were all aware of Qrow's semblance, so for him to declare he had a new on was a serious shock. And hopefully, he was now safer to be around.

"Yeah. Check it out." Qrow said, snapping his fingers, creating the aura feathers around him. He then created and obliterated another mannequin.

"Impressive." Ozpin said, finding a rare moment of shock for him.

The new students then made their way over to the birthday girl, before something suddenly rushed between them and scooped Ruby up in a vice grip of a hug. "Ruby! I am so happy to see you!" Penny said happily.

"Good to see you, too, Penny!" Ruby squeaked as she was being crushed, taking a breath as she was set down.

"Happy birthday, my friend! I am prepared to deliver both my gift and the tradition birthday posterior smacking!" Penny explained.

"The wha-?" Ruby asked.

"I think she means birthday spankings." Blake said with a smile and Yang and Weiss struggled not to giggle.

"Ah!" Ruby cried out, covering her backside. "No! No, thank you, Penny! My family doesn't celebrate that tradition!" She explained.

Everyone then delivered their gifts to Ruby and sat down to watch the new movie as the titular team went to the game room to enjoy their new forms of entertainment.

* * *

**A/N: And done! I hope you all enjoyed this last little mini-chapter. So, Ruby's friends are here to enjoy the other movies along with the main team! And hopefully, Ozpin and Ironwood will learn the error of their ways in some of the future movies. Hopefully you are all looking forward to that.**

**Also, the remarks about DC are mostly fact, not my opinion. While I agree DC can be overpowered at times, I'm not a serious hater, so please don't take anything I said too seriously. Also, while I won't be doing it and I'm not making it a challenge, feel free to do a RWBY reacts to DC movies if you want. Again, I'm fine either way.**


End file.
